War of Remembrances
by AJRoald
Summary: How do Remus, Ginny, Ron, and the rest deal with the aftermath of a devastating war? How does a Malfoy and a Potions Professor fit into the healing process? Will romance blossom, or will the memories of the dead stand in the way?
1. Memorials

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

SUMMARY:  Remus' POV - How does Remus, Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's deal with the aftermath of a devastating war? How does a Malfoy and a Potions Professor fit into the healing process?  Will romance blossom, or will the memories of the dead stand in the way?  RL/NT, HP/GW, RW/HG, RL/GW(?) -  Rating PG-13 for language, and angst.  Rating may go up, but won't get smutty. Please R/R 

**Chapter 1:  Memorials**

The war with Voldemort had finally come to an end, but at a high price.  Among the casualties (and these are only a few) were Cedric Diggory, being noted as the first, Sirius Black, Bill and Fred Weasley, Filius Flitwick, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Alastor Moody, Rubeus Hagrid, Angelina Johnson, Dennis Creevey, Oliver Wood, Amelia Bones, Mr. Granger (Hermione's father) Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin (yes, she was my wife), and Hermione Granger-Weasley.  

The highest price paid by the Wizarding world was the loss of Albus Dumbledore, who will be mourned for years to come, and finally, Harry Potter.  He had fought a valiant fight, but in the end he knew that to destroy Voldemort he, too, would die.

The memorial service after the final battle seemed never ending.  Many had come to pay their respects to Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger-Weasley. It was a reporter's dream, and a young widow and widower's nightmare.  

She had requested a private service, for just family and friends, but it had turned into an event comparable to the Quidditch World Cup.  Ginny Weasley-Potter had paid dearly in the war, loosing not only her husband, but also 2 brothers, a sister-in-law, who also happened to be her best friend, and many other friends.  

Harry and she had married shortly after he had turned 21, which was five years ago.  Always knowing another battle was around the corner, they had postponed having children, which was a fact that now tore at her heart.  

Her red hair contrasted vividly to the black robe she wore, and stray strands that had fallen from the twist blew gently in the wind.  Ron and she sat there at the graves of their fallen spouses for hours, just staring at the mounds of freshly turned soil.  Harry and Hermione had been buried on Hogwarts grounds, side-by-side, just as they had always been since their first year.  There would be a memorial erected in their honors, as well as one for Albus Dumbledore, who was buried just a few feet away.

I knew all too well the grief they were both feeling.  I, too, had lost many, including my wife, whom we all affectionately called Tonks.  I sat, as they do now, and mourned the loss of my beloved just two short years ago.  I remember all too vividly that nothing anyone could have done or said would have eased the pain or lessened the anger that welled up inside of me then and still does from time to time.  

"Uncle Remus," the child's voice broke through my trip through memory lane.  "I want my Daddy".

"Of course, Nathaniel."  I smiled warmly at the little red-headed boy in my arms.           Ron and Hermione married right when they got out of Hogwarts.  I remember it perfectly. It was a beautiful summer day and the Burrow was all decorated in white and peach.  Bill and Charlie had built a lattice arbor and magicked peach climbing roses to grow and bloom through out it.  Harry stood as best man, and Ginny maid of honor.  This is when Harry finally noticed Ginny.  

Hermione was beautiful.  She had decided on a traditional Muggle wedding gown.  She had created a ceremony that encompassed both Muggle and Wizarding traditions.  It was remarkable.  Ginny had worn a Muggle dress, too.  It was peach with thin straps at the shoulder, and came down to about mid-calf.  Both women held beautiful bouquets of white and peach roses, while Harry and Ron both wore Wizarding robes, and both looked quite dashing, I might add.  Hermione's father had worn a tuxedo, and walked his only daughter down the isle.  

By Christmas of that year, Hermione was pregnant with their first child, a now seven year-old little girl they named Meredith, who looked remarkably like her mother.  Nathaniel followed four years later, and looked very much the Weasley.  

I silently carried the three-year-old boy up to his father.  "Ron," I whispered.  When he turned, he swiped the tears away from his cheeks hastily.  When he realized I held his son in my arms, a fresh batch of tears fell.  Nathaniel jumped quickly from my arms into his father's, who hugged him fiercely.  Ron cast a glance at Ginny, and left to join Arthur and Molly, who had been keeping an eye on Merry.  

"I'm so sorry, Gin," I finally managed to utter, breaking a rather uncomfortable silence.  She held her hand out to me, and I helped her stand.  

"I know, Remus.  I know."  She sighed, happening another look at the mound of soil.  She turned back to me, her once vividly brown eyes were dull with pain, and the tears that had threatened to come so many times that day finally formed streams down my cheeks.  It was the first time I had cried for someone since Tonks.  

A fresh set of tears now streamed down her cheeks, and we seemed to pull each other into a tight embrace.  We had both lost so much.  I don't know how long we stood there like that, both racking with sobs, but no one trod on our grief.  When that bout finished, she pulled out of my arms, smiled warmly, and looked over at the thinning crowd of people.  

"Harry wouldn't have wanted this."  She swept her hands at the still sizable crowd.  "He never liked any of the attention." 

A few wizards began to walk towards us, although too far away for me to determine who they were.  Preparing for reporters, I stepped in front of Ginny protectively.  As they neared, I noticed it was Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, and I relaxed, but only a little.  

No one was more surprised than Harry when Draco didn't follow in his father's footsteps and swore allegiance to Dumbledore.  Harry suspected Draco of being a spy for Voldemort until just a few short months ago, when Draco practically threw himself in front of an Avada Kedavra curse to save Harry, then killed his own father. Harry knew for the first time he had been wrong about Draco all those years.  

"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Lupin," Snape said as they neared. 

"Professor."  Ginny paused, but then Severus did the completely unexpected and gave her a hug.  I'm not sure who was more taken back by this, Severus or Ginny, but it seemed to hold some significance for both.  

Ginny then turned to Draco, who also pulled her into a hug, but this time she had expected it.  Neither said anything, but tears soon fell down Malfoy's cheeks, and he did nothing to hide them.  It was at that moment that I had a new respect for Draco Malfoy; he had become a fine young man.  

Ginny then squared off with Mr. Blaise Zabini.  Ginny had dated him throughout her sixth and part of her seventh year, much to the chagrin of her brothers and Harry.  Basically, Harry had stolen Ginny away from him after Ron and Hermione's wedding, a fact that had never set well between the two.  He finally pulled her into a stiff hug, and uttered a few words of condolence.  All three men hastily shook hands with me before returning to the crowd below.     

Ginny and I stood on the knoll, overlooking the crowd in a serene silence.  Ron was now holding his daughter, and Charlie had picked up Nathaniel.  Arthur had his arm comfortingly around Molly's shoulder.  It never ceased to amaze me how much those two loved each other, even after half a century of wedded bliss.  Percy stood nearby with his wife of almost eight years, Penelope Clearwater-Weasley, who was talking to Fleur, Bill's widow, and their son Billy, who was also seven.  

George looked odd standing alone, without his mirror image.  The loss of his twin brother had weighed heavily on him.  No longer was he the fun and jovial George Weasley, notorious prankster, but a lost soul looking for it's other half.  It was sad really, no one understood just how deep his and Fred's connection ran.  

"You know, Remus," Ginny began softly, looking into the darkening sky, "I know that other people have lost as much as I have and that I'm not the only one who has ever felt this way, but God, it's hard to imagine anyone has ever felt this much pain and lived through it.  I can't imagine just 'going on' with my life."  

"We go on because we have to, Ginny."  I answered, remembering feeling the exact same way when I lost my wife.  "And I know that you won't believe this--I know I didn't, but it does get easier."

She finally looked at me again, her eyes were red rimmed from crying, and dark circles had long since settled under them.  I briefly thought she was too young to have already experienced this much in life.  "How?"  She asked pointedly.  "How did you do it?  How did you make it through each day?"  

"I just did."  I probably looked just as old as I felt that moment, which was well beyond my forty-six years.  "Believe me, I didn't want to.  I wanted nothing more than to lie down and die.  At least I would have been with her.  I'd lie in bed waiting for her to crawl in next to me.  I had taken her favorite bathrobe and would just breathe in the scent of her, willing her not to be dead.  I've still never washed that robe.  I'd be so damn tired that I could hardly keep my eyes open, but when I'd crawl in bed, and the house was quiet and dark, I'd be wide awake.  I didn't think I'd ever sleep again.  I kept asking why did it have to be her.  It was like seeing the world in black and white; it no longer held any color, and I think I probably lost my will to live."

"I remember."  She whispered softly.  "We were all so worried." 

"And we're all going to worry about you and Ron."  I smiled, although I know it didn't reach my eyes.  

"At least Ron's got Merry and Nat," Ginny choked out, once again regretting their decision for postponing children.  

"And that will sometimes only make it harder, Gin," I said, not that I knew this from experience.  Tonks and I too had decided to wait to have children, and with the matter of my being a werewolf, well, it just added another layer onto the complicity of the matter.  

The crowd was now almost completely disbursed, and only some of the Hogwarts staff, the Weasley family, and a few close friends remained.  Many of them were now beginning to wander back up to what remained of the Hogwarts castle.  

"Are you staying here tonight?" I asked her, not really knowing what else to say.

"Mum made me and Ron promise we would," she rather sighed.  "She's trying so hard to be understanding and sympathetic and helpful, and I know she hurts too, but damn she's getting really annoying!" 

This little proclamation made me laugh, despite the events of the day.  "She was really good to me when Tonks died."  I mentioned as we made our way down the slope and towards the castle.  


	2. Black and White and Shades of Gray

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N ~ Italics will mean one of two things in this story – a dream sequence or a flashback.  In this chapter they are flashbacks.  Thank you all for reading and reviewing and hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Black and White and Shades of Gray:**

We entered the Great Hall where everyone had gathered.  Molly pretty much whisked Ginny away and began doting on her.  You could tell this annoyed Ginny greatly, but it probably got her mind off Harry, if only for a moment.  Ron sat close by as his children were playing with Bill's son Billy, and Fleur seemed to be trying to console him.

I sat at the end of one of the tables, once again remembering Tonks' funeral.  Not that I really wanted to, it was just what kept coming to mind.  Harry had come up to me and we had embraced.  I fell apart in his arms.  That wasn't what I meant to happen; it just did. He was the closest thing I had left to everything I ever held dear.  He was James and Lily's son.  He, too, had loved and lost Sirius and was probably the closest thing to a son I was ever going to have.  

_"Remus," Harry said after the long embrace ended.  "If there is anything Gin and I can do, anything at all, all you have to do is say the word and we'll be there."_

_"I know, Harry," I replied.  "It's just…I don't know really.  It's like the most intense pain I've ever felt, yet I also feel so numb at the same time.  Like looking at the world and it's now just black and white and shades of gray.  My world has no color left, Harry."_

_"It'll have color again one day, Remus."  Harry said with confidence. "I promise."_

I wondered then why Harry would make a promise like that, but he had been right.  Slowly, the color did start to ooze its way back into my world.  Not that I still didn't have black and white and gray days.  God knew I did, but more and more days seem to be filled with color again.  

"How are you holding up, Remus?" someone asked, startling me.  It was Arthur Weasley, and he handed me a cup of tea as he sat down across from me.

"I'm holding up.  How about you?"  

"Don't know if I have much of a choice," he answered, more sincerely than I probably had anticipated.  

The war had certainly taken its toll on the Weasley's.  They had lost their oldest son Bill early on in the war.  He had been killed before his wife, Fleur, had given birth to their son, who was now referred to as Billy.  Then there was the loss of Fred and Angelina.  They were engaged to be married, and were having dinner at a posh new restaurant in Diagon Alley when the Death Eaters had attacked.  Now this.  Harry and Hermione had both been like family to them before they married their two youngest, and they had both died in the same battle, leaving their youngest son and only daughter in a desperate state.  

"Got to hold it together for everyone else for the time being," he finally whispered.

"Your family is strong, Arthur," I began, not really knowing what to say.  "You've done well by them.  They are commendable wizards and witches and good people."

You could see the pride well up in his eyes. His family would survive, no matter what the circumstances.  

"It's the red hair," he finally laughed faintly.  "When everything else in the world just seems to fade into black and white, the Weasley red hair still shines through."


	3. Unexpected Visitors

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N ~ aikakone – You rock! Thanks for reading, reviewing and posting to GROWL! Sorry chapter 2 was so short, but it was a natural break in things! Look forward to your epic RL/GW!

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected Visitors:**

It had been weeks since the memorial service for Harry, Hermione and Albus, but my mind seemed to be reeling in memories of Tonks.

I honestly hadn't done much with the house since she had died, I kept it up, of course, but small things, like her apron still hung on the coat rack, just inside the back door. Her bathrobe still draped across the chair in our bedroom. Her bubble bath still sat at the edge of the bathtub. Her broom still hung next to mine in the shed. I still tended her herb garden, and I still wore my wedding band. This doesn't make me obsessive, does it?

I was caught up in my reverie when I thought I heard a faint knock on the door. My mind must have been somewhere completely different, as it didn't occur to me to get up and answer it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I swore I heard Tonks holler at me from the bedroom. A little taken back by that, I still obediently went to answer the door. Before I had gotten there, whoever it was had knocked again, this time a little bit harder. I couldn't fathom who it might be. I wasn't expecting company, and I don't think I forgot an appointment.

"Ginny?" That was all I could seem to utter when I opened the door and saw her standing there, biting her lower lip. She reminded me so much of her younger self, the twelve-year-old second year fresh from the ordeal with the diary and the Chamber, but that, in itself, is another story.

"I'm sorry, I should have Flooed first," she started to stammer nervously.

"No, no, it's fine. Please, come in. Is everything alright?"

She hesitated momentarily before she came in. You could tell she hadn't slept in weeks, or hardly eaten a morsel. "Mum is about ready to drive me mad."

"Tea?"

"I'd love a cup." She sighed as she followed me into the kitchen and sat at the table as I put some water on the stove to boil. One thing Ginny and I both agreed about early on was that tea just tasted better if made the Muggle way. Harry and Tonks always thought it was terribly funny.

"Do I dare ask how you've been holding up?" It was a question I began to loathe after Tonks died, so wasn't sure why I felt compelled to ask it of Ginny.

"I hate that question," she moaned, "but I think you knew that already. It's either 'How are you dear?' or 'I'm so sorry' or 'I know just what you're going through'. It's the 'I know just what you're going through' people I want to just hex!"

"What's even more ironic is when they are standing there with their husbands or wives when they say it." I recalled how infuriating that was.

"Oh, don't I know it!" She rolled her eyes, and managed a small smile. "Somehow I knew you'd understand."

"Well," I chuckled a little, "despite the fact I may have bat-bogey's coming at me any moment, "I do know what you are going through."

"I know you do, that's why I came here. I am really sorry for just dropping in like this, though."

"It's OK, Gin," I tried to assure her as the tea kettle started to whistle. "I'm actually really glad you felt you could. It really means a lot."

She smiled, probably the most genuine smile I had seen grace her features in a long time. "Thanks." She started to fidget with her hair, which she had pulled into a ponytail. "Remus, I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything Gin, you know that," I said, sitting a cup of tea down in front of her and resuming my seat across the table.

She twisted a fallen lock around her finger nervously, which gave me the impression something was seriously wrong. "I need your help, actually."

"Ginny, is something the matter?" At this point I was utterly worried.

"Well, it depends how you look at it." She was obviously fishing for a way to tell me whatever it was she wanted to tell me. "And I want you to know that you are free to say no if you don't want to do this. Promise me you won't feel obligated."

"GINNY!"

"Promise me!" Ah, her Weasley temper, or was it the Weasley stubbornness. Either way, I viewed this as a good sign.

"I promise," I sighed, slightly irritated with her at this point, "that if whatever you are about to ask me is something I really don't want to do, I will tell you no."

"Good." She grinned in triumph. Then she took a deep breath. "I'm almost four months pregnant, and I want you to be the one to go through all those birthing classes with me."

I know I must have stared at her dumbly for several minutes as I processed this information. "You're pregnant? Are you sure?" I had heard of cases where women experience similar symptoms of pregnancy because they longed to be pregnant, and was praying this wasn't the case.

"I know what you're thinking, Remus, and yes, I'm sure. I just came from the medi-witch." She was practically glowing. "I'm not sure how I missed it until now."

"You're really pregnant?" Apparently I was still trying to process this bit of information.

"Really. I'll take you back to St. Mungo's with me if you'd like."

"No, no, that's ok, I'm just…" I didn't know what I was, actually.

"Shocked?" She smiled and rested her hand on mine. "Me too, believe me. I wouldn't have even thought about it if Mum hadn't done some shopping for me and bought me some, well," she began to blush, "things, and that's when I realized I hadn't used any for a long time. First I was excited, then I remembered that stress can do that too, and God knows I've had enough stress lately. But then I thought it could be something serious, so I thought better just to be on the safe side, right?"

I started to laugh. Ginny was coming alive right in front of me, and it was beautiful. "A baby, that's terrific, Gin! I bet your Mum and Dad are thrilled."

"I haven't told them yet," she said sheepishly. "You're the first one I've told."

Well, if that wasn't an ego boost. "Me, why me?"

"Lot's of different reasons, really." She sank back a little in her chair, removed her hand from mine and began to sip on her tea. "Because sometimes," she began, looking into her tea, "I think you're the only person on earth who understands me and what I'm going through. You don't bombard me with advice and silly questions, and you never seem to judge. You've always treated me like an equal Remus, even when I was just a silly kid, and you meant a lot to Harry, and me too."

I'm sure I blushed. "So what was it you wanted to ask me again?" I asked, taking a sip of my own tea. Honestly, I had forgotten what the question was.

She laughed. "Birthing classes. I'd like you to be the one to take them with me."

"Wouldn't that entail being there during delivery?" I asked dumbly. (Please keep in mind I don't have any children.)

"Yes Remus, it would, but if you don't want too, I'd …"

"Of course, I'll do it!" I interrupted. "Perhaps a little shocked that you want me to, but I'm honored, Gin, really. Your Mum isn't going to be very happy with this decision, though, but if you're sure it's what you want."

"It is, I'm sure." She smiled her reassurance. "Actually Remus," she started to bite her lip again, which wasn't encouraging, "I'd also like to ask you to be, well, kind of a surrogate father to the baby. I know that's asking a lot, and…"

"Ginny," I said, trying to calm her down a bit, although not feeling very calm myself, "I'd love to be involved in this child's life. In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way."

At that, she leapt out of her chair and had me in a tight hug before I knew what was going on.


	4. Dreaming

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N ~ Italics here are dream sequences.

~Continued thanks to Neni Potter and aikakone for reading and reviewing!

~Special thanks to aikakone for Beta'ing this beast!

**Chapter 4 - Dreaming:**

Since Voldemort began to rise into power once again, the Ministry had finally lifted its ban on the hiring of Werewolves, even making special 'accommodations and provisions' for the '24 hour period of time prior to, and directly following the full moon'. Due to my involvement with the Order during the first rise and fall of Voldemort and my subsequent involvement, I had been hired as an Auror. I'm sure Albus Dumbledore had more to do with this than he ever admitted, but I am eternally grateful nonetheless.

After the Final Battle and Voldemort's destruction, many Aurors still hadn't been called back to 'active' status, which was fine with me for the time being.

Ginny had stayed for a while longer before she was off to the Burrow to break the news to her family. I know they'd be thrilled, but Molly would hound Ginny to move back to the Burrow so she would be close in case something happens. Actually, I think Molly had been hounding Ginny to move back to the Burrow since Harry's death, but Ginny remained adamant about staying at the house Harry had built in Godric's Hollow. I must say, I was worried about her. She was rail thin and not sleeping well, and all of this couldn't be good for the baby.

Would you listen to me? I sounded like I was the expectant father. Well, in a small way I guess I kind of was. I actually couldn't be more thrilled for her, knowing how she had longed to have a baby. Harry had confided to me on more than one occasion that he felt the only reason she agreed to wait was because he was so adamant. He didn't want his children growing up like he did if anything were to happen to him and Ginny, although he knew this was a rather ridiculous thought given that any of the Weasleys would have gladly take care of them.

After I had fixed myself a spot of supper, I sat down in my chair and picked up the book I had started to read, 'Wizarding for the New Age', whatever that really meant.

_I was sitting in my chair, and chaos seemed to be bounding around me. Children's giggles and the patter of little feet on a hard wood Floor filled my ears. _

_"Give that back, that's mine!" The little boy growled at his older brother. _

_"Oh, go play with Lily. You're just a little baby, too!" the older boy taunted back._

_"James Sirius, you give that back to your brother this instant!" a woman's voice called from the kitchen. "A lot of help you are, Remus," she scolded playfully as she caressed my cheek from behind the chair. _

_I pulled her from around the chair and into my lap. Tonks, oh what a beautiful sight. She wore her apron, although I often wondered why. The woman was a menace in the kitchen. She had resigned to leaving her hair a normal color, like brown, or blonde. Today it was light brown. She caressed my cheek again and pulled me into a passionate kiss. However, when the kiss ended and I opened my eyes, it was no longer Tonks on my lap, but Ginny. _

I jumped awake and found myself covered in a cold sweat. Where the bloody hell had that come from?

Suddenly I realized there was a tapping at the window. It was Hedwig-not the original Hedwig of course. This was Hedwig the 2nd. That meant the post was from Ginny. At that, the memory of my recent dream came rushing through my head. "Get a grip on yourself, Moony!"

_Dear Remus,_

_Just wanted to let you know that I survived the Burrow. Everyone was thrilled by the news, even Ron managed a smile. _

_Speaking of Ron, he is so depressed. Do you think you would be able to stop by his place sometime? It might do him some good to see someone other than our doting Mother. Maybe Mum could baby sit, and you two could go get a bite or something. Or for that matter, I'll baby sit!_

_You were right, Mum wasn't very thrilled that I had selected you to be my birthing partner, although I happily reminded her I could ask Draco or even Blaise Zabini. Nothing against you, mind you, just that it wasn't her._

_She also sees this pregnancy as new ammunition to get me to move back to the Burrow. Remus, I just can't go back there. Is that so wrong? Am I being selfish? This is my home, and I'm just not ready to give that up yet. _

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about the baby since the medi-witch confirmed I was pregnant. What do you think of James Sirius if it's a boy and Lily Hermione if it's a girl? I thought about Harry James, Jr., but figured the world only needs one Harry Potter._

_Thanks again for being there today, Remus. You have no idea how much it means to me to know you are there._

_Much love,_

_Ginny_

James Sirius? That was the name of the older boy in my dream! And didn't he refer to a baby Lily? Ok, now I'm just being paranoid.

Giving Hedwig a piece of bread crust, I made my way to my desk to write her a return letter.

_Ginny,_

_I'd be happy to stop by Ron's. Will make a note to do that first of next week. Maybe we should all get together for lunch at some point, also._

_Am glad your family was thrilled by your news. I'm so happy for you, Ginny, and I know Harry would be happy, too. He was just so afraid of his children growing up without either one of you, and he couldn't bear that. _

_If you change your mind about me as your partner, please don't hesitate to say anything. My feelings won't be hurt; I promise. There is another thing you need to take into consideration, and that is the fact that I'm unavailable on the full moon. So you may wish to have a back up plan. (But I strongly don't recommend Mr. Zabini.)_

_Do you remember me telling you that I still haven't washed Tonks' bathrobe? Gin, I still haven't packed or gotten rid of many of Tonks' things. Don't let your family (or friends) push you into decisions you just aren't ready to make. Their intentions are good, but they think that you need to pack that part of your life and past away in order to live again. Allow yourself time to grieve. If and when the time is right for you to move on, you will know. _

_Ginny, please don't get so wrapped up in this pregnancy that you push aside all your other feelings. You still need to work through the grieving process just as much as Ron, and everyone else does. _

_So you've already picked out names? Those are good names, Gin, and I honestly don't think Harry would really like a Harry Jr. running around. It was hard enough for him to be 'Harry Potter', and I know he wouldn't wish that on anyone else, especially his own son._

_Keep me posted and let me know if there is anything else I can do. Congratulations again._

_With love,_

_Remus_

Finally satisfied with my letter, I attached it to Hedwig and sent her on her way. "Now what was I doing?" Oh yes, I had been reading, for what good that had done.

As I walked by the mantle, our wedding picture drew my attention. I couldn't help but to pick it up and stare. Gently I traced my finger around the frame, then over the side of my blushing bride's cheek. Tonks waved frantically out at me from the picture, and the me in the picture just grinned cheekily and bent over and gave her a good sound kiss.

We had the traditional wizard wedding, a small ceremony really, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley's, Minerva, and even Severus. Albus had performed the ceremony. It had been the happiest day of my life.

I couldn't imagine not loving her, really. She had known about my condition and claimed to love me more because of it. I could tell her anything, without fear of rejection.

Harry had stood as my best man, and a slightly pregnant Hermione as Tonks matron of honor. It was Valentine's Day.

Harry was in training to be an Auror, and Ginny was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. It was at our wedding that Harry finally told Ginny how he really felt about her. It was also the day we found out that Albus and Minerva had been secretly married for nearly sixty years.

It was at that moment I realized that Ginny's baby is actually the grandchild of two of my best friends! "You're old enough to be a grandfather, Moony." I chided myself. James and Lily would have been thrilled.

After deciding it had been a long enough day, I meandered into my bedroom. Without even thinking, I scooped up the robe that lay draped across the rocking chair, and smothered my face in it. It still smelled of her. God how I longed for her touch, her laugh, her voice, her anything!

Returning the robe to its rightful place, I crawled into bed. _"Nox!"_I announced, and the room went dark. After situating myself in the bed, I laughed. I still slept on 'my side' of the queen sized bed. I wonder if I will ever get over these idiosyncrasies I have seemed to develop.

_The entrance to platform 9-3/4's was before me, and I was holding the cutest little red-headed girl with round chubby cheeks, honey brown eyes, and wearing a frilly little dress. She was perhaps about three. Attached to my free hand was the little boy from my first dream, only slightly older, maybe about eight. He had light brown hair, not unlike mine, and bluish-grey eyes. Those were my eyes. Of that, I was certain. _

_"Alright," came that all too familiar woman's voice, "James and I will go first, then you, Lily and Fred follow. OK?" _

_"Sure, hon." I replied and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. Once again, it was Tonks. Soon, she and the boy, who looked just like Harry, disappeared through the wall. I looked around briefly before following. Waiting on the other side, however, was Ginny with the boy, and before us was the bright red Hogwarts express with students bustling about. _

_"Oi, Gin! Remus!" Ron hollered from down the platform with a tall, lanky red headed boy about fifteen or sixteen. It was Nathaniel. _


	5. Conversations

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N – This chapter was hard for me to write and has been written at least a dozen times. Thanks to monkeysrock and aikakone for Betaing. Thank you all for being patient, and for your continued support of WoR. There may be a few moments where Remus might seem a bit out of character; I am aware and *gasps in horror*, did this on purpose. Fear not, it's only momentary.

Also want to thank everyone who read and reviewed A Moment in Passing. Am surprised (and very happy) at the amount of feedback this little one-shot generated. Now, on with the story….

**Chapter 5: Conversations**

When I woke that night, I was sitting straight up in bed. It felt as though I was losing my mind, and wasn't quite sure I hadn't. The next several days were spent toiling around the house doing useless things, really, but my house had never been cleaner. I would do everything and anything to keep my mind off of those two dreams, and avoided sleep at all costs. A bit silly, I know, but I was a desperate man.

Well, it was inevitable. It was finally the weekend, and I had just sat down in my study after dinner to finish reading the paper. It wasn't long before I drifted off into a much needed sleep I had been adamantly avoiding.

_"It's been two years, Remus," Tonks said as she sat in her rocker that was adjacent mine by the fire. She wore her robe and a fuzzy pair of slippers. Her hair was shocking pink; a color she had fancied before we became a couple; and her eyes were a blazing purple. _

_"I don't care," I replied much like an argumentative youth._

_"Harry asked you to take care of her if anything ever happened to him," she continued._

_"I am taking care of her," I contended stubbornly, acting as though very interested in the paper I held in my hands. "Taking care of her however does NOT mean I need to start having dreams about her!" I could not believe I was having this discussion with my wife, dream or not._

_"And why can't you have feelings for her?" she asked softly. "I'm gone, and have been for two years. It's time for you to move on."_

_"Why?" I really was beginning to sound just like a whiney child that wasn't getting his way. "Why do I have to move on? I love you. I love you more than I've loved anything in my entire life!"_

_"And I love you, too, that's why you have to move on." There was sadness in her eyes, sadness I had never seen before. "Would you want me sitting around pining after you if it had been you killed?"_

_"Yes," I replied waspishly, quickly tiring of this conversation. It was ludicrous. I was not going to argue with my wife, albeit dead wife, about having feelings for Mrs. Harry Potter! _

_"Remus, why are you acting this way?" She was truly hurt. _

_I may be capable of many things in life, but seeing Tonks hurt was not one of them. "I'm sorry." I finally relented, kneeling in front of her chair, taking her hands in mine. Her scent filled me, she always smelled like warm sugar cookies on a cold winter's day. "I would want you to be happy."_

_"Yet you won't allow yourself the same thing?"_

_"I am happy," I tried to assure her with a warm smile. "I have a good job, good friends, and have realized I'm old enough to be a grandfather. What more can a man want out of life?" _

_"How about to be that grandfather, Remus?__ We had always talked of having children." _

_"I'm almost forty-seven years old."_

_"What, at forty-four you could become a father, but just three years later you can't? There's no logical reasoning behind that and you know it Remus J. Lupin!"_

_"Tonks, be reasonable." Like I was being the voice of reason. "Ginny just lost Harry, is pregnant with his child, and needs me to not complicate things with feelings I don't even want to have towards her. I'm old enough to be her father, for God's sake!"_

_"But you're not, Moony."_

_My mind was screaming at how wrong this whole conversation was. "What is it you want from me?" I asked in utter frustration. _

_"I just want you to keep an open mind," she smiled. "Open your heart up again, Remus. Now isn't the time to pursue any feelings you may have for Ginny, I'll give you that, but just don't close yourself off to those feelings forever. Why don't you ask out that cute little witch that works at Flourish and Blotts?"_

_"I can not believe you just said that," I chuckled. _

_She smiled as she cupped my face in her hands. They felt so soft and warm. "I love you," she whispered before pulling me into a soft, passionate kiss. _

_That single kiss did me in. It stirred feelings, both emotional and physical, that I had shoved aside for the better part of two years. I pursued the kiss desperately, never wanting it to end, but like all good things, she pulled away from me tentatively. My hands were entwined in her hair and her forehead rested against mine. I could feel her breath on my face, and it was just as labored as mine. I was afraid to open my eyes; afraid of whom I might be looking at if I did. _

_She slowly raised my head to look at her, and reluctantly I did. This time, it was still my Tonks. "Remus, don't let the memories of the dead stand in your way of living."_

For the first time since the dreams began, I fought desperately **not **to wake up. I didn't want that moment to end, that dream to end. I wanted her back so badly it hurt.

When I opened my eyes I found myself kneeling at her rocking chair, just as I had been doing in my dream. "Now you're sleepwalking, Moony," I mumbled as I began to stand.

The fire had burned to embers in the fireplace, yet I felt compelled to stand there and stare at it. The feeling of her lips on mine was fresh in my mind. As a matter of fact, I swear my lips were still tingling with that freshly kissed sensation.

After shutting down the house for the night, although it was well into morning, I finally managed to crawl into bed. I actually hadn't slept there since waking up from the last dream about Ginny several nights before.

It was midmorning when the constant tapping of an owl at my window finally woke me up. Tripping out of bed, it took me a few moments to find my robe. Although I slept in pajama bottoms and was the only one that lived there, I still always grabbed my robe. When I finally opened the window, a beautiful eagle owl swept in and landed on my unmade bed. Whatever it had brought was from Malfoy. Once I removed the large envelope from its leg it flew off immediately.

Not awake enough to comprehend much, I took the package into the kitchen, tossing it haphazardly on the table while I started some water for tea. While the water was warming, I went to wash up a bit. After pulling on a dark brown pullover and my khaki trousers, I went back to the kitchen to find my teapot nearly boiled dry. I must have taken longer than I thought.

In no mood to wait for another pot to boil the Muggle way, I filled the pot again then simply tapped it with my wand. Somehow the water never seemed to get quite as hot, but it would do this morning.

Grabbing my cup of tea and the package, I went to my study. The package and the tea both unceremoniously hit the ground in a clatter. In the chair where Tonks had sat the night before in my dream was her robe, and on the floor were her slippers.

"That couldn't have been real," I whispered. My hand unconsciously came up and gently touched my lips, making me remember how they had felt the night before. "Oh, Moony, you really are going nutters, aren't you?"

I don't know how long I stood there before finally coming to my senses. With a flick of my wand and an uttered spell, the teacup was fixed, the spilled tea was cleaned up, and the package dried. I couldn't stop staring at the robe and slippers though. Slowly I picked it up, rubbing the softness against my unshaven cheek. The next thing I knew I had collapsed into her chair, sobbing uncontrollably into the robe.

It was dark and I was still sitting in the chair holding the robe, staring at the fireplace that had no fire in it. The tears had long since stopped and numbness encompassed me.

"Lupin?" Someone, a male, called from the foyer. "Remus? Are you here?"

I wasn't up to seeing anyone, nor did I particularly want anyone seeing me in this state. The intruder seemed persistent if nothing else.

The heels of his shoes clicked as he walked across the hard wood floors of my house. "Damn it, Lupin, if you're here would you please say something!" The uninvited male drawled. Malfoy, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Something," I replied from the rocker in the study. "Now will you go away?"

"What the bloody hell is going on with you?" Draco demanded angrily as he entered the study. "You never owled or Flooed me back. Ginny stopped by twice this afternoon and said you never answered. And for some unknown reason, your Floo has been disconnected from the network."

"Why did Ginny stop by?" I asked, my voice monotone, and never once did I remove my gaze from where it was transfixed.

"How the hell should I know?" Draco snapped. I'm sure if I had looked he would have had a scowl on his face. "But she's pretty worried for some reason." He then lit the fire with his wand, which practically blinded me. "You look like hell."

"What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Did you get the package I sent over this morning?"

I remembered I had dropped it when I spotted the robe and slippers. "It's on the floor somewhere." Waving absently with my hand.

"The floor?" Draco asked unbelievingly as he went in search of said package. "What is going on with you?"

"It's Sunday," I felt inclined to point out. "I'm entitled." I finally chanced a look at him. Draco Malfoy always looked impeccable. He always dressed in tailored trousers and shirts, the finest robes and dragon hide shoes or boots, usually black, which made his wan complexion look all the more pale. Although he carried an air of aristocracy, he was also a very dangerous man.

A dangerous, yet very rich man. He had inherited the entire Malfoy fortune, after the Ministry took its portion that is. He was an extremely savvy businessman. No one was sure why he continued to work for the Ministry as an Auror, except that he once proclaimed he would never rest until every Death Eater and supporter of Voldemort was locked up in Azkaban or dead.

He was haunted by the misdoings of his father, and did as much as he could to rectify them. His biggest guilt was the torture of Ginny Weasley.

Draco gave me a sideways glance as he found the misplaced parcel. "You need help," he stated as he unwrapped the package and tossed the parchments down on the stand beside me. "Or a good shag, take your pick. Either way, it would be beneficial to the Ministry and Mrs. Potter if you'd look over those reports. Talk to Daria after you do. I'll stop by Ginny's and tell her you're all right." He knew Ginny was my weakness, and manipulated it to his every advantage. She was one of his also, and he knew I knew that.

"Tell her I'll call on her tomorrow."

"Is everything alright?" His brow furrowed in worry.

"No." I answered candidly. There was no point in trying to hide it. I must have been a complete sight by now. "It's just been a bad day. I'll read over the reports and call on Ginny tomorrow."

He seemed to accept that answer and with a nod, politely showed himself out.


	6. Under the Influence

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 6: Under the Influence**

Mondays were never one of my favorite days. I had awakened early and read over the reports Malfoy had left. I didn't like the contents, but the information wasn't a surprise either. Ginny had always been a target for Voldemort and his followers due to her connection to Harry, and things hadn't changed.

Snape and Malfoy had been working closely with several 'cooperative' Death Eaters (Veritaserum was one of Snape's specialties) in an effort to find and prosecute all Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemort still at large. I was surprised at the great detail they were able to obtain about their plots to assassinate Ginny and several key players in the plot against them (The Weasley's and I were included in that list as well).

Potter Place in Godric's Hollow was unplottable and protected by many warding spells. Dumbledore himself had seen to many of them. Ginny refused to live her life in fear of them any longer, for which I could not blame her. She took precautions and attempted as much as possible to stay out of the limelight, although Rita Skeeter made this a difficult task.

Part of the parcel Malfoy had sent was a recent article from the Daily Prophet in regards to whom Mrs. Potter was 'keeping company' with these days. Guess I should have been honored. I was first on this list, followed by Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan and Colin Creevey. While both Seamus and Colin were very dear friends of Ginny's, the notion she would be 'keeping company' in the manner implied was ludicrous. It was common knowledge Seamus and Colin were very much an item. At least the article hadn't mentioned her pregnancy.

As instructed, I went to the Ministry to discuss the reports with Emery Daria, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and Member of the Order of the Phoenix. He was a tall slender man with thinning sandy hair and barely older than I was. He had been a Ravenclaw during his years at Hogwarts.

"Thanks for looking over those reports, Remus." Emery stood to shake my hand from behind his desk.

"Am a bit curious as to why it was deemed necessary I looked them over?" I asked, returning his sturdy handshake before sitting across from him.

"You read Skeeter's article?"

"How could I miss it?" I practically growled. While I may be going through a personal battle with my feelings towards a certain redhead, I didn't need the entire Wizarding world thinking I was cavorting around with her.

"You know how I feel about the Weasleys," he started somberly. "They're like family, and I know you feel the same." I nodded in agreement and waited for him to continue. "I think Ginny may be in graver danger than any one wants to believe."

"How so?"

"After the last battle, the Death Eaters scattered." Emery paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. That was a sign he was feeling a great deal of stress, I could only assume it was over this matter. "They are starting to congeal again, and that's not a good sign. Malfoy and Snape are doing a commendable job rounding them up, but it's not enough. Arthur and Molly have been trying to get Ginny to move back to the Burrow at my insistence, but apparently she's being stubborn."

I had to laugh. "Ginny thought her Mum was just being meddling, but I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"Lupin, I'm going to be upfront with you." He looked as though he was about to do something he really didn't want to do. "I need to know what kind of influence you may have with Mrs. Potter."

I stared at him blankly, my mind assessing why he would be asking such a question.

Emery's years of being an Auror told him he was walking into dangerous territory with me. "Arthur confided in me that Ginny is pregnant. I haven't told anyone, but when word gets out, and it will, they will go after her with a vengeance. She's not safe in Godric's Hollow, especially by herself."

"I'll talk with her." I assured before leaving his office.

As I was leaving the Ministry, I happened to run into Arthur.

"Just have a talk with Emery?" Arthur asked carefully. I must have looked to be in a rather cross mood as it seemed everyone was walking on eggshells around me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," I replied, trying to be pleasant.

"I was just on my way out to have lunch with Ginny. Would you care to join us?" the red-headed patriarch of the Weasley clan asked jovially. Just the mention of his family put a twinkle in his eye.

"I'd love to, Arthur," I sighed with a smile, "but I have some other obligations to attend to. However, I was supposed to call on her at some point today. Would you mind terribly telling her that you saw me and I'll owl her soon?"

"Is everything all right?" His brows arched with concern.

"Fine," I tried to assure, however I'm not sure how convincing I was. "It's just been a long couple of days."

"OK. I'll tell her." He smiled as he made his way further down the corridor.

It was time to check on Ron. It was shortly after one when I Apparated just outside his house in Otterton, which is near Ottery St. Catchpole. All the windows were closed up tight, and no one appeared to be home.

A momentary worry coursed through me. Where were Merry and Nat? No one answered when I knocked, so I tried the handle. It was locked. I guess that would be a deterrent for someone without a wand, but it really was just a trivial nuisance.

The house was in a state, let me tell you. Ron had lost his wife Hermione in the final battle some three months prior, and I'm not sure he had done much of anything but sit and stare at her picture since. He was sitting at the kitchen table in what appeared to be a rather sedated trance.

"Where are Meredith and Nathaniel?" I asked, extremely concerned at this point.

"The Burrow," he answered, not moving and never once looking up from the picture.

"Time to pull yourself together, Mate," I announced as I trudged my way through his kitchen to start a kettle of water.

"What's the point?" Ron asked, disheartened. He had lost a lot of weight, looking almost like Sirius had after twelve years in Azkaban. He was unshaven and unkempt.

"The point is you have two children who need you to pull it together," I said, perhaps more sternly than I had anticipated. "Hermione wouldn't want you to just hand your children off to your Mum and wither away!"

"What do you know of it?" he snapped at me. That was all right; he needed to do this.

"What? You think you're the only one who lost someone you loved?" I snapped back, egging him on.

"She's the only girl I ever loved! She wasn't supposed to die! Not my 'Mione!" He began to cry but was still furious.

"I know. And neither was Harry or Tonks or Dumbledore."

"Why, damn it!" he yelled as he picked up the nearest thing he could, which happened to be a book I'm sure Hermione had been reading, then hurled it into the wall. "Why! Do you know I haven't been without her since I was eleven bloody years old! Her or Harry, and they're both GONE! They both left me! Left me alone! I don't know how to do this without them!"

I guess I hadn't considered the fact that Ron, Harry and Hermione had met and pretty much been inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts, and in one final blow, Harry and Hermione were both ripped from this world, from him.

"I didn't know how to do it either." I began cautiously. "Not when James and Lily died. Not when I thought my best friend had betrayed them, and killed my other best friend. Not when Sirius fell behind the veil, and certainly not when Tonks was taken from me. I didn't think I could go on either, and you have two more reasons to go on than I did. You have Merry and Nat, and they need you, Mate. That little baby of Ginny's will need you, too. Harry's baby, Ron. We're all here to help you figure it out. We'll all muddle through this together."

At that point, Ron fell into my arms. His body convulsed with sobs. We somehow managed to make it to the couch. Ron cried for hours, until he cried himself out.

"Think I'll go take a shower," he announced as he stood up.

I smiled with a nod and Ron disappeared down a hallway. Taking another look around at the ransacked house, I laughed and started cleaning.

When Ron finally emerged from the bathroom, he looked like a new man. He was far too thin, had heavy bags under his eyes, but hot water and a good scrubbing had put some color back into his otherwise very pale skin. Even his many freckles looked odd against such a background. He looked as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, and I truly prayed one had been.

"Hey, thanks, Mate." He smiled as he looked around his house and noticed it had been cleaned up. "I think I'll stop by the Burrow and get the kids later."

"Why don't we leave that up in the air?" I chuckled slightly. "I've had one hell of a bloody weekend, and am thinking a few Firewhiskey's might be in order."

"Wow," Ron said, taking a sideways look at me, "must be bad if ole Moony wants to get pissed. Does this have anything to do with Friday's Daily Prophet article?"

"Oh, that's only a fraction of it," I grimaced. "Maybe if I get pissed enough, I'll tell you about it, but you'll think I'm insane if I do."

So we Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a booth. Tom noticed us step out of the fireplace and made his way to us quickly. He brought us each a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. "On the house," he said with a nod and left as quickly as he'd come.

"Am I that scary looking?" Ron asked me in earnest.

"People don't ever know what to say when you've lost someone," I answered. "And they'll either avoid talking to you at all, like Tom, or they'll babble endlessly until you want to hex them."

"Oh," was the only thing Ron could manage.

We must have sat there for nearly two hours, and Tom had kept the Firewhiskey coming, refusing to let us pay for any of them. "You've done more for the Wizarding world than most, and lost just as much. Consider this a little bit of thanks," he explained.

"So what happened this weekend that drove you to drink, Mate?" Ron managed to slur.

"Had a talk with my wife," I answered, pretty well on my way to being very drunk.

"Isn't she dead?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," I answered while trying to focus my eyes on anything.

"Bloody rotten luck, Mate." His sincerity made me chuckle despite the conversation. Before we could continue, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy sauntered in. In truth, I have to admit I was never so happy to see Snape and Malfoy in all my life. With as drunk as Ron was, he forgot all about the conversation we were having, and I wasn't really sure I wanted to explain to anyone the dreams I'd had about Ginny.

"Good to see you out, Weasley," Draco said as he approached. "Or maybe not. Are you drunk?"

"Yeah," Ron grinned goofily. "What of it?"

"And you are responsible for this?" Severus asked me.

"I am, indeed," I smiled proudly.

I was surprised when they joined us, albeit uninvited, and ordered yet another round. "And some food for my friends here," Draco called after Tom, who nodded in agreement.

Draco then turned his attention back to Ron. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

Ron thought earnestly. "Mum's, Saturday." He nodded like a proud 5 year old who just got the right color gumball out of the gumball machine. "You don't argue with Mum when it comes to food."

Draco only laughed and shook his head before downing his shot of Firewhiskey.

"So how is Ginny doing?" Snape asked.

"Can't tell you," Ron chanted like a little kid.

I laughed. Snape looked slightly abashed, and Draco wasn't sure what Ron was on about. "Ginny is doing as well as can be expected," I finally managed to answer.

"Good answer, Mate!" Ron commended.

"Is something the matter with Mrs. Potter?" Snape asked me pointedly.

"No, Ginny is fine." I wasn't covering very well. I was never a good liar. After a few more moments of being stared down by the Slytherin masters, I shook my head. "It's not for Ron or I to tell, but she's all right."

Neither of them liked that answer, but accepted it as the food came. Ron ate a decent portion, which was certainly a good sign.

"So what brings you two to Diagon Alley on a fine Monday night?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Doing some 'clean up' work in Knockturn Alley," Draco sneered, referring to rounding up any remaining Death Eaters and known supporters of Voldemort. Ron growled at the mention, but Draco just looked at him knowingly. "I couldn't agree more."

Snape and Malfoy had one more Firewhiskey before settling the bill with Tom. Draco also insisted that a room for both Ron and I be charged to the Malfoy account.

It was well passed midnight when Ron and I staggered our way up to our rooms, #11 & 12.

"I can't sleep in that room," Ron said, pointing to room #11.

"Why not?"

"That's the room Harry stayed in the summer he almost blew up his aunt," Ron explained, or attempted too. "And Percy and I stayed here. I can stay here." Then with that, Ron opened the door, walked straight to the bed, and passed out cold.


	7. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 7: The Morning After**

I woke up the next morning a little disoriented and violently hung over. Yes, it is true that as a werewolf I have a fairly high tolerance for alcohol, so I can only assume I must have drunk enough to inebriate a small army regiment.

The steamy hot shower did little to awaken my senses, but it felt good all the same. The nice thing about Wizarding establishments versus Muggle ones is that you never run out of hot water.

Once showered and dressed, I went to check on Ron. It was after noon, and he was still passed out cold, fully dressed, still lying on top of the bedding. The sight of him sprawled out on the bed like that made me laugh, but at least he was finally sleeping.

"Another Firewhisky, Mr. Lupin?" Tom asked with a sadistic grin as I entered the dining room.

"I do believe I'll pass," I answered, my head throbbing at the mere suggestion. "Perhaps a spot of breakfast and a cup of tea, though."

"It's past lunchtime," Tom saw fit to point out. "But I'm sure we can accommodate you."

About midway through my meal, Ron stumbled down the stairs and into the dining room. Red hair protruded every which way, his brown eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed, and his cloths were rumpled. He was truly a sight.

He sat and collapsed his head into crossed arms on the table. It was then that Tom brought a small satchel and a parchment over. "Mr. Malfoy said to give this to you. Dropped it by this morning."

From the looks of Ron, I knew his eyes weren't going to focus on anything but the back of his eyelids for a while, so I unrolled the parchment and began to read it out loud.

_Lupin and Weasley,_

_Thought you could use the elixir in the pouch. It will help ease the effects of the undoubted hangover you are both suffering. _

_My wands down to you, Remus. I've never known anyone to drink two and a half bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky, although Snape insists it's only because of your lycanthropy. _

_Weasley, you were commendable at just over half a bottle. However, I would not recommend making a habit out of getting drunk in public. You rather act like an idiot. _

_Best regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Two and a half bottles, Moony?" Ron groaned. "And you live to tell the tale?"

"Barely." I laughed slightly, causing my head to once again rebel. I didn't need to be reminded what Malfoy said was in the satchel, and pulled out two vials. After handing one to Ron, I unceremoniously uncorked it and drank it down quickly.

Ron pulled a face when he drank his. I guess all the years of drinking Wolfsbane had paid off. "That was repulsive!" Ron choked out between coughs. Within moments he obviously had started to feel better.

"Think I'll go see Mum and get Merry and Nat. Probably should go home and get cleaned up a bit first." He grinned, looking down at his rumpled attire. "Maybe I'll go see Gin first though. Don't think I really congratulated her."

"She'd probably like to see you out and about," I smiled. "She's been really worried about you."

"Just like her," Ron laughed. "I should be worrying about her. She is my baby sister after all, but no, she has to go all noble and worry about me."

"She loves you."

"I know," Ron blushed. "Can't believe she's pregnant though. And what's this I hear about you being her coach?" By the look on my face Ron must have realized I didn't know what he meant by coach. "Coach. You know, go to all the birthing classes and the like. 'Mione and I went through them. Bit gruesome, really."

"Oh," I said. "Gruesome? How so?"

"Haven't seen many babies born, have you, Moony?" I shook my head and Ron grinned mischievously. "Well, far be it for me to tell you. Gin would hex me for sure if I talked you out of it."


	8. Consorting with the Enemy

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N ~ This is a reposting of this chapter, so am not going to copy the A/N. I do, however, want to thank EVERYONE who has read and reviewed. Hope you enjoy!

**8. Consorting with the Enemy**

I hate to steal the phrase that most women loathe, but it was 'that time of month' for me once again. I know, very cliché. Snape had continued to brew the Wolfsbane potion for me, and acting completely put out by the process. I somehow thought that he looked forward to our visits, although he would never admit to anything of the sort. Technically, he could have sent it by Owl or administered it and left, but he always came in for tea and some conversation.

Snape handed me the potion, which I drank begrudgingly. Not that I didn't appreciate not experiencing the dementia that accompanied becoming a monster, it just tasted really, really bad.

"So Mrs. Potter is pregnant?" Snape asked as he followed me into the study where I had tea and biscuits waiting.

"How did you come to learn of it?" I asked noncommittally as I sat.

"Molly owled Minerva the _good_ news," Snape answered simply. "Just what the world needs, another Potter."

"Yes, I do believe it does," I grinned cheekily. "Ginny's thrilled."

"I'm sure she is," he continued, ignoring my last comment, "but how is she doing? I'm worried that she may have immersed herself in this pregnancy and shoved all her grieving aside. You know as well as I do that it will come back to her three-fold after that baby is born."

If I hadn't known Severus Snape the way I did, I would have questioned the motives behind his concern. However, in the years after Sirius had fallen behind the veil we had somehow, albeit begrudgingly, learned to work together and eventually developed a mutual respect for one another. One might even consider what we had a friendship, but don't mention that to him.

Snape never hid his disregard for Harry, and I know that it really wasn't anything Harry had ever done but Snape's dislike for James and even Sirius. He had come to respect Harry and his abilities in the years after Harry left Hogwarts, but we're all certain it is because of one Ms. Ginny Weasley-Potter that finally brought a peace between them.

Not many people knew that Severus had taken Draco in after the incident at the Department of Mysteries, and even fewer knew of his relationship with Narcissa Malfoy. In her fifth year, Ginny Weasley had somehow managed to stumble into the truth about Snape and his relationship with the Malfoys, quite literally from what I've gathered.

From their time spent at Grimmauld Place, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys knew of Snape's alliances with the Order, although I think only Ginny gave him the benefit of the doubt. I know Harry and Ron never trusted him while they were at Hogwarts, but then again, Snape never cut them any slack either.

When Ginny never uttered a word about what she knew, she began to earn the respect and trust of Draco, Snape and Narcissa. It was in this time that Draco and Ginny began to form a rather odd sort of friendship, not that anyone would have ever suspected.

I had returned to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after the unfortunate Umbridge incident. I don't know if it was also Dumbledore's way of making sure I was alright after losing Sirius again, if he thought Harry needed me there, or if it was an attempt to have as many Order members at Hogwarts as possible. In retrospect, I am surprised at how much escaped my attention that year.

Draco was still the biggest 'git' at Hogwarts, and was forever getting into fights with Harry, Ron and Hermione. If one was paying attention, one would have noticed that he quit referring to Hermione as a 'mudblood' and quit calling her friends 'mudblood lovers', not that he didn't have an arsenal of other insults for them. If one had paid even closer attention, one would have noticed he usually never insulted the youngest Weasley. If people did notice, they figured it was because he had fallen victim to her famous bat-bogey hex on the Hogwarts express at the end of his fifth year.

Draco began to tutor Ginny in Potions, not that her marks were bad, but his were excellent. Ginny, in turn, relayed to him what they were learning in the DA (Dumbledore's Army). They met in secret. No one else knew about this budding friendship except Snape and Narcissa.

It was almost March when the news came that Lucius Malfoy had been exonerated of all charges of being a supporter of Voldemort and the use of an Unforgivable once again. From what I've been told (mostly from a very inebriated Draco), Narcissa fell into the roll of supportive wife when her husband returned to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had resumed his Death Eater activities almost immediately, leaving the family (and its substantial holdings) in a rather precarious situation.

Narcissa Malfoy was, like everything else, a possession to Lucius. She belonged to him, for him to do with what he pleased when he pleased. This did not bode well with Severus. The two had continued their affair, of course, with every attempt to be discreet.

It happened by chance that while the two met secretly in Hogsmeade one night, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott had also snuck out of the Hogwarts castle and spotted them. In an attempt to win favor with the Malfoy patriarch, they 'obediently' had reported their findings.

When Narcissa had returned home that evening, she found an enraged Lucius awaiting her arrival. That was the last time anyone had seen Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Snape probably would have fallen into a very despondent state if it weren't for the very unfortunate chain of events that seemed to unfurl after the 'accidental' death of Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. (The Daily Prophet claimed Mrs. Malfoy had 'accidentally' discharged an Avada Kedavra from her wand, and thus, killing herself. I kid you not. That is the story they published.)

Lucius demanded the immediate return of his son to Malfoy Manor, of course, under the guise of being the distraught widower. Draco refused to go, so Lucius did what Lucius knew how to do best, got nasty.

No one knew that Lucius had placed a tracking charm on all of Narcissa's belongings, and kept a detailed inventory on said items. It was a pear shaped Colombian emerald with diamond pendant, set in white gold on a delicate white gold chain that hadn't been accounted for.

Narcissa had given it to Ginny as a Christmas gift. Although Ginny always wore it she kept it hidden with a concealment charm so no one else knew. No one. Not Draco, not Severus, not Ron, not Harry, not me. Ginny was unaware when the tracking spell on it had been activated.

Lucius had tracked it to Hogwarts, assuming it in the possession of Draco. That was until he was able to pinpoint its location in Gryffindor tower. Apparently, this only served to enrage him further as he assumed Draco had been carrying on with a Gryffindor.

It was the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. Lucius had been sitting in the stands watching his son lead his team to victory, not that he cared anything about the game really. Unfortunately, Ginny had been detained helping Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary and was late for the game. No one saw Lucius leave the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny had mentioned once that the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when he realized she possessed the necklace was 'one of utter shock and complete disdain'. She rarely spoke of the incident, just as she rarely spoke of the incident that took place in her first year.

Ginny had been taken to Malfoy Manor and thrown in the dungeon. I was among those sent in to rescue her, as was Severus. If it hadn't been for the red hair, no one would have recognized her. A small scar by her right ear still serves as reminder of her time spent at Malfoy Manor. She had been tortured by many means, Crucio being just one method. Apparently, Lucius didn't believe her when she said Narcissa had given her the necklace and not Draco. She had spent the next three weeks in St. Mungo's recovering.

Lucius Malfoy had left Malfoy Manor before we had arrived and continued to elude the Ministry until his son dealt him a just fate in a battle several months before the final battle.

Severus had felt ultimately responsible. He visited the youngest Weasley often during her recovery. She credits him for her many Outstandings she received on her OWLS that year.

"If you are that concerned, why don't you speak with her about it?" I asked him after sitting and reminiscing momentarily.

"I couldn't," was the answer Severus dealt me. "Mrs. Potter and I discuss current events, advances in magic, even Quidditch and the rebuilding of Hogwarts, but not babies or the state of her mental health."


	9. Music Boxes and Milkshakes

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**9. Music Boxes and Milkshakes**

Shortly after the last full moon I finally received an owl from Emery calling me back to active status. In other words, it was time to go back to work.

I hadn't had another dream or episode since the night in my study, for which I was thankful. The thoughts had already been planted in my head, however. I also hadn't talked to Ginny about moving back to the Burrow for her own safety. I couldn't bring myself to do it. It would just about destroy her. That house was all she had left of him, besides the baby growing in her womb.

I had given serious thought to backing out of taking the birthing classes with her. As I ran through the excuses I could use, I somehow didn't think 'I think I may be developing an attraction to you' was a very appropriate reason or one I could utter aloud, for that matter.

Actually, the thought of helping bring another life into this world was rather exciting, but Ron's words kept echoing in the back of my head. 'Bit gruesome, really.' I was an Auror, not to mention a werewolf, and had seen many blood curdling sights in my life. So why these three words seemed to gnaw at the pit of my stomach, I may never know.

My first assignment was a trip into Knockturn Alley to locate some music boxes enchanted with dark spells. Normally these wouldn't be a priority, but there were six Muggles and two witches in a comatose state because of them. My first stop was Borgin & Burkes in Knockturn Alley. As suspected, Mr. Borgin had 'unknowingly' come into the possession of three out of the five known boxes. After a few more 'well phrased questions,' he was also able to give me a general idea as to where I might find the other two.

OK, he really _doesn't_ need to know that Voldemort hadn't created a serum that allowed a werewolf to transform at will, did he? I knew the vial Draco had sent the potion for the hangover in would come in handy.

I was in my own little world as I exited Knockturn Alley, deep in thought about the other two boxes and how I was going to go about obtaining them. I didn't hear anyone calling my name.

"REMUS!" Someone shouted as I felt a hand slide onto my shoulder from behind.

I jumped and spun around rather quickly, causing my pursuer to crash right into me. "Oh Ginny! Are you all right?" I asked as I reached out to grab and stable her. I was truly surprised to see her.

"I'm fine," she laughed as she straightened herself. "I'd been calling you for nearly three minutes. Is everything all right with you?"

"Back to work," I groaned. Although knowing me like she did, Ginny knew I was relishing the distraction.

"That would explain why you were coming out of Knockturn Alley," she grinned. "Do you need to rush off, or can you join me for an ice cream?"

"I think I have time for an ice cream," I smiled. She looked magnificent. She wore her hair down, letting it cascade over her shoulders. The dark circles were gone from under her eyes, and she looked to be well nourished. She was dressed smartly in a set of emerald green robes. "What have you been up to today?"

"Had an appointment with the medi-witch this morning, and thought I'd do a bit of shopping. Which reminds me, you are still going to be my birthing partner aren't you? Ron didn't talk you out of it did he?"

"Yes, I'm still planning on it," I reassured, which caused her to let out a huge breath she had been holding. "But who do you have for backup, just in case?"

"Draco," she sighed. "Although I think Ron nearly has him talked out of it. Can't believe him really just because _he_ passed out."

We entered Florean Fortescue's and sat at a booth. Ginny rubbed her hand over her swelling stomach absent mindedly as she situated herself in the seat. She must be nearly five months along now. While not noticeably pregnant when she was standing, she had a very definite pregnant look when she rubbed her stomach like she was. The look suited her well.

I almost envied Harry at that moment. Then reality hit me; while he had helped to create this tiny life, he would never know his son or daughter. Harry hadn't known James or Lily either.

I must have sighed audibly because Ginny gave me the strangest of looks. "Is everything all right, Remus?" she asked with great concern in her eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I smiled. "So tell me, what did the medi-witch have to say today?"

Her smile lit up the room. "That things are going along well," she beamed. "And she determined the sex of the baby."

"And?" Honestly, the suspense was killing me.

"I didn't want to know," she continued to smile.

Just then the waitress came over to take our order. "Oh, I don't know. I need chocolate, and peanut butter, but strawberry sounds so good."

"Pregnant?" The waitress asked. Ginny blushed and nodded. "Get 'em all the time. Have the chocolate, love, there's nothin' like chocolate to ease the cravings. Have three kids myself."

"Chocolate peanut butter then, but only a scoop," Ginny agreed with a look of guilt.

"And what's it going to be for you?" she asked me.

"Chocolate, of course," I smiled. With a wink and a nod, the waitress was off to get our ice cream. I then resumed my attention back to Ginny.

"You didn't want to know? I thought that was the popular thing to do these days?"

"It might be," she said. Her eyes looked distant. "I just want to be surprised. Mum is certain it's a boy, and I think she's probably right, but I'd love to have a little girl Remus. But anyway, I signed us up for the classes. They start next month. I'll owl you the time and place when I get the packet they're sending."

The waitress returned with our ice cream. I was getting the impression that she thought that I was the expectant father, and I couldn't think of a graceful way to tell her any different. When she left to wait on other customers, all I could do was laugh and shake my head.

Ginny had the strangest way of eating ice cream. I'd seen her do this before but at the time I assumed she just wasn't that interested in it. She stirred it until it was practically all melted. She noticed me watching her and blushed furiously. "Interesting way to eat ice cream." I pointed out.

"When I was a little girl," she started, her cheeks running a close race with the hair that had fallen like a curtain in front of them, "a friend of my Dad's took me into Muggle London and we had milkshakes. Never have figured out why they aren't popular amongst wizards."

"You've only ever had one milkshake?"

"Yep, just one," she smiled shyly. "Harry had always promised to take me into London, but we just never made it."

"We may have to do something about that," I grinned. "It should be a crime to only have one milkshake per lifetime."

We chatted as we ate our ice cream, but if Ginny was anything it was perceptive and she knew that something was weighing heavily on my mind. "Remus, I've dumped my problems in your lap hundreds of times. Why won't you let me return the favor?"

I shook my head with a smile. "You have enough on your plate without adding my problems to it," I contended. If Ginny ever looked like Molly, it was at that moment. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and her deep brown eyes were giving me a piercing look. "Besides, it's not a problem per-say. I just don't want to do something I have to do."

"What?" She looked truly concerned. God, if she only knew what I was about to say.

I braced myself expecting to be firmly slapped. "I have to ask you to move back to the Burrow."

She eyed me precariously. "Did my Mum put you up to this?" She was completely dumbfounded, and slightly angered by the words that had escaped my lips.

"No Gin, not your Mum," I answered. "Emery Daria doesn't feel that you are safe in Godric's Hollow any longer. When word gets out about the pregnancy…."

"Oh," she muttered, returning her attention to the melted ice cream in her dish. "I guess I should have known this was coming, though. I'm not moving, Remus. I'm not going to run from them forever."

"Gin, please try and see it from our perspective."

"Our perspective?" she bit out a little more acidly than I think she wanted to.

"Gin, I only want what's best for you and the baby. You have to know that," I said, trying desperately to maintain the conviction behind my words. "Under any other circumstances, I'd agree with you. These aren't normal circumstances and they are anything but normal people. The Death Eaters are starting to regroup."

Her heart was breaking you could see it in her face. "You have no idea what it's like to live at the Burrow," she answered solemnly. "I love my family to death, but they'll smother me. You know how they are, how Mum is. Couldn't I just rent a flat or another cottage or something?"

"Are you saying you'll consider moving out of Godric's Hollow?"

She tried to smile. "I'm saying I may consider it, but I'm not moving back to the Burrow."

"I'll talk it over with Emery then," I said, taking her hand as a sign of reassurance. "You know that we're doing everything to protect you."

"I know." She nodded as she clasped my hand between both of hers. "Is this why Draco keeps trying to get me to move out to his estate?"

"Could be," I smiled. 'Or it could be because he's in love with you,' I thought to myself.

"Looks like Skeeter's words were true," Blaise Zabini sneered as he walked by and saw that Ginny had my hand grasped between hers.

"Oh yes. Remus and I have been an item for simply ages," Ginny replied overdramatically then laughed, releasing my hand from her grasp. "Get a grip, Blaise. Since when has anything that woman writes ever been true?"

"True enough," I agreed, gesturing for him to join us.

"Well, if you don't want people to think Skeeter's article is true, then I wouldn't be sitting in Diagon Alley holding hands and exchanging meaningful looks like you were." Blaise laughed, then leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek before he settled into a chair at the end of the table. "So is it true?"

"No, we are not 'keeping company'!" Ginny's temper began to flare a bit.

"No, not that, luv," Blaise chuckled. "Is it true that there's a little Potter on the way?"

"Who told you?" She looked a bit surprised that he had any knowledge of it.

"Malfoy," he answered simply as he waved the waitress away indicating he didn't want anything.

Blaise was much like Draco, yet so different all at the same time. He was dark where Draco was light. Where Draco was refined and sculpted, Blaise was masculine and chiseled. Where Draco was haughty and dangerous, Blaise was sensual and sneaky. How he had managed to remain single was everyone's guess. He was number two on the list of most eligible wizards since the day he graduated Hogwarts, just under Draco.

"I run his multi-billion galleon enterprise. We talk," Blaise said noncommittally. "So it is true then?" Ginny nodded and flushed slightly.

As I sat and watched the interaction between them, I wondered if Ginny carried a small amount of guilt for the way things ended between them. When they had been together as teenagers, it was apparent to all around them that they were in love.

During one of the many arguments Ginny had with her family (mostly her brothers and Harry) over Blaise, she revealed that it was Draco that had introduced them. They happened to be staying at Order Headquarters, and I happened to live there, too. I probably should have stepped in and put a stop to the argument, but at the time I thought it needed to be vented. By then it was common knowledge that Draco and Ginny had forged some type of friendship. Blaise had caught Draco leaving Slytherin house one night after curfew and followed him. He was surprised to find out that he was meeting the youngest Weasley, in the Room of Requirements no doubt.

_"As for what I see in him, at least he recognizes me for who I am and not just 'a Weasley'!" She had begun her rant at Fred, but then quickly turned on Harry. "And at least he and his friends don't shut up the minute I walk into the room or anywhere around them! And furthermore," she then whipped around and had her wand dangerously close to Ron's neck, "I don't need you running around acting like the overprotective brother anymore! Maybe I would tell you more if you would STOP acting like I'm intruding on something every time I look at you. I did what you wanted and got my own friends, and now you're having a temper tantrum because you don't like them! Well that's just tough!"_

_"Well you weren't supposed to run off and befriend the enemy, Ginny," Hermione intervened, trying to be the voice of reason. _

_"Draco and Blaise are NOT the enemy!" Ginny shouted in frustration. _

_"Yeah, right!" Harry met her temper for temper. "I suppose you forgot it was Malfoy's father that tried to kill you your first year!"_

_"And it was his father that tried to kill me last year too!" She was enraged. "Oh, but sorry, it didn't get to be Harry Potter to the rescue that time, did it? Point being that it was his 'father', not him." _

_"Same difference!" Harry wouldn't back down, which was either extremely brave or incredibly stupid. I've never figured out which. _

_"Harry James Potter, you are being an insufferable prat!" She was completely exasperated. _

_At this point in the argument, Ginny was brandishing her wand menacingly, so I pulled mine as a precautionary measure. _

_"Why do any of you care anyway?" she continued. " And don't tell me it's because you don't want to see me get hurt. That excuse has ran its course, and I think Blaise and Draco both have proven that's not the case. If you can't get over it, that's your problem, but don't make it mine!" _

"Well, congratulations again, Gin." Blaise smiled as he stood and again kissed Ginny's cheek. "I'll owl you, we should do lunch sometime. Lupin." He offered his hand to me, and I shook it.

Emery wasn't thrilled with the results of my conversation with Ginny about moving back to the Burrow, but conceded that at least I had made headway with her.

"Can we set her up a safe-house somewhere in London?" I questioned. "I mean let's face it, at twenty-five you wouldn't have wanted to move back in with your parents either."

"But I'm not in the same situation Mrs. Potter is in," he contended.

"Look, I'm not here to argue with you, but her mind is made up." I laughed. "Have you ever tried to sway a Weasley once her mind was made up?"

Emery laughed as well. Besides the Weasley temper, the Weasley stubbornness was reputable. "I don't want her to be alone; that's the whole point of having her move. Sources say that the Death Eaters are serious about this, Remus. I'd be surprised if they didn't know she was pregnant yet. They have sources everywhere."

"Malfoy has offered her to stay at his estate."

"Has he now?" Emery seemed to ponder this statement a little more intently than I had anticipated he would. "That might not be a bad idea, especially with the house elves that work there."

My heart sank a bit at this announcement. While I was no where near ready to concede I had any other type of feelings towards her than being a friend, I certainly didn't want her to move in with Malfoy.

A/N: Yeah, FFN finally released my reviews!

Many, many, many thanks to Neni Potter and aikakone for their continued support and encouragement of WoR! Jamie, glad you are enjoying and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Coming soon….some tears and more tea, birthing classes, televisions, vcr's and muggle diners. Does Ginny move in with Draco? *laughing evilly*


	10. Darn Muggle Inventions Anyway

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N ~ Finally, another chapter! Vacation was nice, but sadly I really missed my computer…

My sincerest thanks to aikakone for Beta'ing this monster and all your words of encouragement. You challenge me to write a better fic and inspire when the words just aren't flowing.

Neni Potter ~ you're so sweet! Guess you'll just have to wait and see where she moves. Hmmm…may consider writing a BZ/GW fic in the future ~ that could be fun!

Alasse-Lisceiel ~ Glad you are enjoying…hope you continue to read and review. Words of encouragement are always inspiration!

**10. Darn Muggle Inventions Anyway.**

As promised, Ginny owled me the information regarding the birthing classes. I must admit I was beginning to question her decision asking me to do this. We had agreed to meet at her house at six and travel to the class together by Floo. Apparition wasn't recommended for pregnant woman.

I Apparated outside of the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow just before six. Harry had the house built the minute Ginny agreed to become Mrs. Harry Potter. It was a nice, two-storey, four bedroom, two bath cottage on a quiet dead-end street. It had a beautiful yard in the front with a typical white picket fence and a good-sized porch where Harry claimed he and Ginny would sit when they were old. It also had a huge back yard for their children to play and Ginny to have a garden. It was then I realized I hadn't come by since Harry had died. Ginny had always visited me, or we ran into each other elsewhere. A momentary guilt washed over me.

Gingerly, I made my way to the door and knocked lightly. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps approach and the door swung open. It had only been a month since we had run into each other in Diagon Alley, so I was surprised how pregnant she now looked. She was wearing Muggle maternity clothes, a black pair of capri pants and a green sleeveless maternity blouse. She smiled as she motioned me to come in. "I'm not quite ready yet. Have you eaten?"

"No," I answered as I followed her into the foyer. She had begun to waddle as many pregnant women do, a fact I found inappropriately funny at the time. Word to the wise; don't mess with a pregnant woman, especially if said woman has flaming red hair and a wand.

"I know. I waddle like a duck!" she pointed out animatedly as she led the way to the kitchen. It wasn't long before her peeved act broke and started to laugh herself. "And I crave the weirdest things."

"Like peanut butter and chocolate ice cream?" I smiled as I sat at the kitchen table, watching as she put some water on the stove to boil.

"No. Weirder," she exclaimed. "Like cucumbers. I loathe cucumbers, but I can't seem to eat enough of them!"

"Hmmm."

"Oh a lot of help you are, Remus Lupin!" she chided. Somehow those words sounded strangely familiar.

"Well, I can do this," I said as I motioned for her to sit and I'd finish up the tea. "I take it you haven't eaten either?"

"No," she sighed. "I fell asleep."

"Is everything all right? When was the last time you saw the medi-witch?"

"Would you listen to yourself?" she laughed as I handed her the tea. "You're beginning to sound worse than my Mum! But I saw the medi-witch on Tuesday. She said everything is progressing normally, and said that wanting to sleep all the time isn't abnormal, but…."

Ginny's mind seemed to wander into deep thought. "Ginny? But what?"

"Do you promise not to think me nutters if I tell you something?" Tears began forming in her chocolate-colored eyes.

Before I could say anything I was knelt in front of her with my arms wrapped around her, trying desperately to comfort her. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

She buried her head into my shoulder. Her shoulders shook with sobs, although she never made a sound. "I'm losing my mind, Remus."

I made her look at me. Tears were just pouring down her cheeks. "What in the name of Merlin are you on about, Gin?"

"Harry," she sobbed. "I dream about him. I dream about talking to him. But lately I've been hearing him when I'm not asleep. I know you just think I'm nutters…"

"No, Gin, I don't think you're going crazy," I tried to reassure. "I had those dreams, too. Why just the other night I could have sworn Tonks was berating me about something." I could hardly tell her that it was about my feelings towards her.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not," I said firmly, "and if you talk to Ron or Fleur, I'm sure you'd find they have experienced the same thing."

"Really?" she asked with wide-eyed innocence.

I remembered that look from years past. Actually, it was the first time I had met Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. It was on the Hogwarts express; Harry's third year, the year I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and the Dementors had stopped the Hogwarts Express in an attempt to search for him. All the children had been affected by the Dementor's presence, but Harry and Ginny worst of all. That day seems like a complete lifetime ago now.

"Really," I smiled, feeling the weight of my age in that moment. When had I gotten so old? "Tell you what. Why don't we grab a bite to eat after this class in Muggle London? I know a little diner that has the best milkshakes."

"That sounds really great," she smiled. "Let me go wash my face and we can be on our way before we're late."

We Flooed to the Grunhilda Maternity and Birthing Center for Witches, which is located near St. Mungo's. We were greeted by an older witch, rather short and plump and overly cheery. "Ah, Mrs. Potter." She greeted as she handed Ginny a pillow and me a mat. "And Mr. Po..."

"Lupin," Ginny corrected politely. "Mr. Lupin."

"Oh." The witched stammered wide-eyed.

Since Ginny didn't seem to want to explain that her husband was deceased (although everyone in the Wizarding world knew that), I just kept my mouth shut and flashed a cheeky grin at the older witch as we passed.

We walked into another room where the class was actually being held. This time, a younger witch greeted us. "Ginny! Good, you took my suggestion and wore Muggle clothing!" She then turned to me. "And you must be Mr. Lupin. Ginny has told me that you've agreed to be her birthing partner. I think that's brilliant! Now, why don't you two get situated over there by Michael and Eleanor?" At that, she was off to greet yet another couple.

"Oi! Ginny Wea…I mean Potter!" Michael Corner embraced Ginny happily in a hug. "Professor." It was almost a question, but meant as a greeting.

"Hi Michael," Ginny smiled to him as I laid the mat out like Michael had for his wife and helped Ginny sit on the Floor.

"Mr. Corner," I acknowledged.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Sara Trodman," the younger woman now announced from the head of the room. "I am a medi-witch specially trained in obstetrics. A few of you I recognize from my own practice, but I look forward to getting to know all of you during the course of the class."

She went on to tell us about the purpose of the class, the importance of breathing and massage during labor, and several other things. Then came the video. (I do believe that is what she called it). She wheeled out a Muggle invention she called a television (then later referred to it as the telly) with another box hooked up to it.

Ginny had long since started to use me as a backrest, and honestly, I didn't mind. I absently caught myself watching her rub her protruding stomach as she sat their intently listening to whatever Ms. Trodman had to say. Then the lights went out and the telly started to produce a picture, although this picture talked.

Somewhere I must have missed the part where she had explained the contents of this video to the class, but apparently I was not alone. Michael Corner turned whiter and whiter as the video progressed. It was the birthing process, and a woman was in labor. I'm surprised that Ron hadn't said 'Bit scary, really.'

It continued to go through the 'practical' application of the techniques we would be learning in the class, and the further the video progressed, the more restless Ginny became. "A little late to change your mind now," I whispered to her.

I could feel her laugh, although she tried desperately not to make a sound. She then turned and motioned me to lean into her. "I was actually thinking they should show this at Hogwarts. Bet the late night visits to the broom closets and Astronomy Tower would be cut in at least half."

I had to laugh, remembering Sirius and James in their 'wilder' days. My thoughts were interrupted as the woman in the picture screamed a rather blood curdling scream. Ginny jumped and leaned harder into me.

"Push!" The medi-witch in the picture was instructing the pregnant woman. Then they showed it. The woman was actually giving birth. I will spare you any further details. Michael passed out cold, as did about six of the other fourteen men in the class. Ron's words now made perfect sense. And I thought my transformations were painful.

When the medi-witch in the video finally laid the newly born child on its mother's stomach and the father cut the cord with his wand, every woman in the room sighed an 'Aaahhhh' except for Ginny. She sat very still and a little tense.

I nudged her gently with my knee. "You all right?" I whispered. She nodded her head but didn't utter a word.

The lights came back on which announced the end of the first of twelve birthing classes. After aiding Ginny to her feet, I offered to help with the 'less-than-fortunate' men who had passed out cold.

I found Ginny about fifteen minutes later waiting for me by the entrance door. She looked a little pale and tired, but no worse for the wear. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you being here," she finally said.

I just smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

**TBC….**Coming soon ~ Dinner with Remus, Ginny's decision, and something a little unexpected….not to mention pajama's, baths, and a date….


	11. Observations

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N ~ For aikakone! I can't be mean (what a wimp I am)!

ShibbySpunkyChick ~ Thanks for reading and reviewing, am a huge fan of yours!

**Chapter 11: Observations**

"If we're going into Muggle London," I began as we waited for our turn to use the Floo, "I need to stop by my house and change into some Muggle clothes. That is, if you're still up for dinner?"

"I think I'm always up for food," she grinned, regaining some color to her cheeks.

We Flooed to my house so I could dress accordingly. My job at the Ministry afforded me a few more luxuries than I had previously been accustomed to having. I now had a fairly decent selection of 'stylish' (Tonks' phrase, not mine) Muggle clothing. Since Ginny was in black capris, I grabbed my black trousers and a light blue button down shirt, turning up the cuffs twice. I also grabbed my wallet that had my Muggle identification (courtesy of the Ministry) and Muggle money. Arthur actually had a few Muggles come in and teach a 'How to blend into Muggle Society' class which was actually very useful.

It was a pretty warm night, so I didn't grab a jacket. When I emerged from the room, I noticed Ginny standing at the mantle tracing her finger around the frame of the wedding picture. "Harry told me he loved me for the first time at your wedding," she said when she noticed me watching her.

"I remember."

"I miss him so much," she whispered as the tears began to fall.

All I wanted to do at that moment was to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything would be all right, but I couldn't. As a matter of fact, I couldn't move at all. I was frozen in fear of my own emotions, which were now in overdrive. I can't have these feelings for her, not now! "It will be all right," I finally managed to say.

Apparently, or hopefully, she was oblivious to my current state of confusion. "If it wasn't for this baby I don't know how I'd manage at all."

"You'd manage."

"I don't know how." She continued to cry. "I don't know how you did it, I don't know how Fleur managed, and I certainly don't know how Ron's managing."

"Not any better than you." I smiled at the memory of the night at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Guess I'm just not very good company these days," she said, trying to straighten herself up.

"You're fine company," I assured, finally trusting myself enough to place a calming hand on her shoulder. "I can make us some supper if you'd like?"

"And miss the chance at another milkshake?"

We Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron so we could enter Muggle London. "Mrs. Potter, what an honor," Tom said as we stepped out of the fireplace.

"Thank you, Tom," she smiled warmly. "But I'm afraid we can't stay. Have some business in Muggle London."

"That's all right," Tom grinned, showing his lack of teeth. "Not sure I have enough Firewhiskey tonight."

I'm sure I blushed as Ginny gave me a rather scathing look. Apparently neither Ron nor Draco had divulged the details of our outing.

The little diner I had referred to wasn't far, and it was a pleasant evening for a walk. Ginny gave pause once outside as London was much busier than Godric's Hollow. It amazed me to think of the tragedy and pain she has suffered when I saw her so in awe of the hustle and bustle of a city like London.

From the outside the little diner didn't look like much, but it was a popular little fish and chip place. Ginny still seemed perhaps a little overwhelmed by the entire evening.

"Hey Remus!" Ezzy (short for Esmerelda), the waitress, called out. "Haven't seen you 'round these parts in awhile."

Ginny hadn't realized that she had closed most of the distance between us. She was unsure of her surroundings and pretty beleaguered by the events of the evening. I placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back, and felt her instinctively relax a bit.

"Oh, 'ello luv," the woman said with an even bigger smile. "So it's a table for two tonight is it Remus?"

"That would be great, Ezzy," I answered with a smile and guided Ginny to follow her.

"You come here often?" Ginny asked as she situated herself in the seat.

"Often enough I guess," I admitted guiltily.

"So will it be the usual for you tonight?" Ezzy asked as she sat down some ice water.

"Am I that predictable?" I laughed.

"And what will it be for you, luv?"

"Just a burger and chips," she said a bit undecidedly.

"And a chocolate milkshake," I added with a smile.

It wasn't long before Ezzy returned with two chocolate milkshakes. Ah, the joy of observation. Ginny eyed the newly presented culinary creation with unadulterated bliss. "Is this for real?" she gasped.

All I could do was chuckle to myself as I watched her. She looked like a child at Christmas. "Very real."

Something sat uneasily with her, but what I couldn't determine. Conversation remained light as we ate, and usually centered around what I had been doing at work, accomplishments of Billy, Merry or Nat, Charlie's recent visit, or Seamus and Colin's continued struggle to adopt a child. We finished our meal and I settled the bill. It had gotten a bit chillier outside, and now was regretting my decision to forgo grabbing a jacket. Not for my sake as much as for Ginny.

"So what exactly did Tom mean when he said he didn't think he had enough Firewhiskey?" Ginny asked as we approached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron from the London side.

My cheeks burned of embarrassment. "Took your advice and got Ron out of the house," I answered cryptically.

"And?" She stopped and began tapping her foot. With her arms crossed in front of her, she looked all the more pregnant.

"And we both got just a little inebriated."

Ginny seemed to contemplate that answer a little as she twisted a lock of her hair with her fingers. "But I thought you had a really high tolerance to spirits," she finally asked as tactfully as she could.

"I do." If at all possible, I had perhaps turned as red as the Hogwarts Express.

She gasped as the realization set in. "Oh."

Tom flashed us a toothless smile as we passed through the bar in order to use the fireplace. "I know it's a bit late," Ginny said as she took a pinch of Floo powder, "but could you come over for a cup of tea?"

"I'll follow you."

When I stepped out of the fireplace at Potter Place, Ginny was already headed towards the kitchen. Sometimes it felt as though all we did was boil water and drink tea. She indicated for me to sit at the table, which I did and quietly observed her.

Her movements weren't quite as fluid as they used to be, hindered by her rounding mid-section. Her hair, still down, seemed to be a great source of irritation for her at the moment. She swiped at it irritably before wrapping it into a twist and sticking her wand through it. She remained quiet as she toiled in the kitchen, as if in deep thought about something.

"How about we sit in the lounge?" she said while handing me a cup of tea. "It's more comfortable."

Once we had settled, I waited for her to explain why she had asked me over for tea at such an hour (wouldn't Rita Skeeter have a field day with this?), although she never did. "Ginny, is there something you wished to discuss with me?"

"Yes," she sighed. "It's Draco."

A flurry of thoughts and emotions flooded me at that moment, and not one of them good. I sincerely hope I had kept my face impassive for Ginny's sake however. "Oh?"

"He's getting very persistent about me moving into Malfoy Manor with him. And Emery isn't being much better," she continued to explain.

"And you don't want to move?"

"Well, no, but that's not it," she sighed in complete exasperation. "Draco is one of my dearest friends, but…" She broke off again, still searching for words to put to her feelings.

"Ginny?"

"I don't know, Remus. I just get this feeling that…well…I just sort of get uncomfortable around him lately." She was completely exasperated at her inability to solidify her feelings into words. "He's been acting rather strangely."

"He's very protective of you," I mentioned as if a mere observation.

"That's just it," she sighed, "he almost acts jealous."

If only she knew that she hit the proverbial nail on the head. "He carries a great deal of guilt about what happened your fifth year."

"It's not that." She was getting aggravated at my apparent lack of understanding.

"You think he may have feelings for you?"

"Well, kind of." A flash of pain and sorrow briefly filled her eyes. "I don't know how to say this, Remus. You know I really love Draco, I do. He's been a great friend, but he kind of scares me sometimes."

"Ginny," I tried to remain impassive, "if you don't want to move in with Draco, just say something. We'll work something else out."

"I've tried to say something to Emery, but he's being just as difficult as Draco." She sighed.

"Everyone is just worried about you, Gin."

"Well I wish they would stop worrying," she said in exasperation. "I don't even want to go to the Burrow any more. Mum is being really overbearing since Merry and Nat went back home. Ron's putting things back together at his house, and Fleur and Billy went back to France. I don't see why everyone else can live their life the way they want to."

"Everyone else didn't marry Harry Potter," I pointed out.

Ginny rolled her eyes at me but laughed all the same. "But what am I supposed to do? Emery is getting ready to pack me up and move me himself. He absolutely refuses to let me live by myself, anywhere."

"What about moving in with Ron for awhile? Or even George?"

Ginny gave pause remembering her older brother and the loss of his twin. It had taken its toll on George. "I'll talk to Ron, I'm sure he could use the help with the kids. Will you talk to Emery for me?"

"Of course I will," I said. "After all, I think it's my fault he found out about Draco's offer."

I was leaving to Apparate home and had just stepped out of the anti-Apparation wards when an uneasy feeling settled in my bones. Every nerve I had screamed that something wasn't right. My hand instinctively grasped my wand and held it at the ready.

It was nearly midnight, and Ginny was turning off all the lights to go to bed. I caught a glimpse of something or someone out of the corner of my eye, although can't be sure exactly what. I knew I had to get Ginny out of there.

Acting as though I had forgotten my jacket, I went back up to the house and knocked on the door. Ginny looked surprised when she opened the door. "I forgot my jacket," I announced, and hoped she understood.

She eyed me precariously a few moments, but decided to let me in the house. Once the door was closed, I practically shoved her to the fireplace. "Floo to my house now," I demanded. "Then Floo Daria and tell him your house is being attacked."

She stood rigid for a moment as panic flooded her. "Oh my God!"

"GO! NOW!"

Without further argument, she Flooed to my house.

I grabbed a jacket of Harry's and flung it over my shoulder casually. Thank God she hadn't packed anything, then went to leave. "I'll owl you tomorrow," I called back through the door before I shut it and tested the lock. Returning back to the Apparition point, I did what they were anticipating me to do, I Apparated.


	12. Death Wishes

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 12: Death Wishes**

I Apparated to the grove of trees just behind Ginny's. I heard some muffled whispers, but was to far away to make out what they were saying clearly. I picked up a few key words like _wench _and _werewolf _and _wanker_, but that was about the extent of it.

Taking my wand I started systematically turning back off the lights in the house, hoping who ever these people were wouldn't realize that they weren't seeing Ginny's silhouette through the window curtains.

A soft pop came from my right then from my left, suggesting people had Apparated nearby. I could only hope Ginny had reached Emery Daria and that they were on my side.

The woods offered me shelter from view. Two figures soon made their way across the garden to the back door. A well-aimed stunner flew from my left, bringing one down immediately. Unfortunately, that cued the others of our presence. Another tried to Apparate with a fallen comrade, only to realize that they were in an anti-Apparation ward. I took my shot, and brought him down as well.

Binding spells were then issued from the other side of the garden, binding the newly fallen Death Eaters. Apparently there were at least half dozen or so Aurors and other law enforcement wizards on the scene. Two more Death Eaters made a break for what they thought was a gap in our defenses, only to run headlong into Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Ron hadn't officially been reinstated, but it was his baby sister's house after all.

A sweep was made of the woods and surrounding areas, but there seemed to be only the four. Kingsley Shaklebolt and Lee Jordan finally immerge from the direction the binding spells were cast, and Severus and Emery were soon beside me. Emery began to berate me about the fact Ginny hadn't moved out of Godric's Hollow and how lucky everyone was that I happened to have been there.

"Daria! Lupin! You're not going to believe this!" Ron Weasley shouted from across the yard. As I neared I noticed several lower rank law enforcement wizards restraining Draco from physically killing one of the bound Death Eaters. Ron didn't appear to be restraining much better, but he looked to be in a state between absolute disbelief and a fiery rage.

Stopping dead in my tracks, my jaw must have hit the ground. Lying before me bound in magical bindings was none other than one Blaise Zabini. He was a double agent, a double agent for the Death Eaters.

Out of my many, many years of being a werewolf, that was the only time I really wished I could transform at will. Shaklebolt and Jordan both flanked me, taking necessary precautions. Emery then woke him up with an Ennervate_. _

I had no idea that someone with an olive complexion like he had could go quite so pale. He looked at everyone standing around him. His eyes first fell on Emery Daria as he was standing directly in front of him. He refused to meet Daria's gaze. Next he saw Malfoy being restrained from ripping him to shreds and practically sneered a provocation. He looked at Ron with an unreadable expression, and then he saw me. Our eyes locked as if sizing up the opponent.

"Why?" It was the only word I could manage.

"Why?" he practically spat. "Why do you think?"

I already knew the answer. Harry. Blaise loved Ginny beyond measure and he had been only seventeen at the time. She was probably his first love, maybe his only love. Ginny showed him that love didn't mean unquestioned obedience and fear of punishment and rejection. He was as good as disowned because of his relationship with her, and then Harry came and took her away from him. It really had been unfair the way Harry had gone about it; even I thought so at the time.

A massive explosion threw me several feet forward and to the ground. A bomb. By the time I was able to turn around the house was engulfed in a huge blaze. Draco, still being restrained by the two law enforcement wizards, looked murderous.

With everyone's attention being turned to the house, no one saw the building fury in Ron's eyes. Before anyone realized, Ron had lunged towards Blaise and began pounding him. I was the last one who wanted to stop him, with perhaps the exception of Malfoy, but I was the closest. I am stronger than I look, or so I've been told, and easily took Ron down and restrained him. "Don't make me use a stunner on you, Mate." Even stunners carried quite a sting. "Don't lose your head and do something rash. I'd hate for you to lose your job over the likes of him."

Both Ron and Malfoy seemed to calm a bit at that suggestion.

When Daria yanked Zabini up off the ground (in a rather forceful fashion), Blaise leveled his sight to Draco. To know Draco Malfoy is to have a great deal of respect for his power whether or not you like him. There is no doubt that he is a very strong wizard. We are all thankful that he followed the path that he had. Had he followed Voldemort, along with his father, the Wizarding world may still be at war, or worse, under Voldemort's rule.

"She's played you all along," Zabini sneered, "and yet you still pine away for her, hoping now that Potter's gone that she'll love you like you've always loved her."

"Whether or not I fancy Ginny Potter is no one's business but my own!" Draco ground out.

Blaise just smirked smugly. That smirk must have been a prerequisite of being in Slytherin house, for every Slytherin I knew could pull it off and look menacing doing it. "Besides," he continued to taunt, "has anyone thought to ask Lupin why he was here at such an hour?"

I still happened to have Ron pinned to the ground when all eyes turned to me; eyes full of speculation and insinuation. Bloody hell.

"So, Lupin, do tell," Blaise jeered. "Just what had transpired the day I saw you and Ginny in Diagon Alley? You two looked awfully cozy sitting there holding hands."

Unfolding myself off of Ron, I slowly stood. At this point everyone seemed to be awaiting an answer to Zabini's question, especially Ron and Malfoy. "I had just asked her to move out of Godric's Hollow, nothing more." My voice sounded much more sure of itself than I felt at the moment. "And we had a class tonight. I had just seen her home. We had tea and discussed her moving again."

Draco took on an eerie calm. The LE Wizards released their grip on him and he proceeded to straighten himself out. He walked over to me, somewhat evenly. "What exactly is your relationship with Ginny Potter?" It was a whisper, yet every word held a hint of danger.

"Malfoy, I am her friend," I answered calmly, with a bit of reassurance in my voice. 'Where had that come from?' I wondered. "I've known her since she was twelve years old and just been through the Chamber ordeal. Her family has been more of a family to me than mine ever was, and Harry was probably the closest thing to a son I will ever have."

He seemed to accept my words for truth and turned to the Aurors still holding Zabini. "Get him out of my sight!"

By the time things were under control at Potter Place and the newly captured Death Eaters were on their way to Azkaban to await trial it was mid-morning. Ron and I finally Apparated to my house; we were filthy and exhausted. Ginny was pacing the kitchen in absolute worry, as Arthur and Penny, Percy's wife, sat waiting at the table.

"What on earth is going on? We've been beside ourselves all night!" Arthur shouted from the kitchen when he heard the door close. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us both. "Oh my, things are worse than we thought, aren't they?"

Ginny flew out of the kitchen, well, as fast as a six-month pregnant woman can fly. When she caught sight of Ron and myself, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God!" Ron could only look at me. Somehow I knew then I was going to have to explain it all to Ginny and Arthur myself. I must have a death wish. "Remus, you're bleeding!"

I had forgotten that while going through the remains of Potter Place, my foot had gone through the floorboards causing me to trip forward into what was once the fireplace mantle. "It's nothing Ginny. I'm all right."

"You two are a mess," Penny pointed out, placing a calming hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Gin, why don't we go make some tea and a spot of breakfast while they get cleaned up a bit?"

Leave it to a former Ravenclaw to be the voice of reason when all other reason had flown out the window. I was thankful Percy had married such a practical woman at that moment.

"Your Mum's still at your house with Merry and Nat," Arthur said, unsure if he should ask what had happened at Ginny's, or wait until we recounted the story to everyone.

The clanking of pots and pans could be heard in the kitchen. "Most of it's gone," Ron finally said to his father. "Not much left at all. Damn Death Eaters! Mind if use the Floo? I'll probably splinch myself if I tried to Apparate again. I'll get cleaned up and come back if you want."

"There's some Floo powder in the tin on the mantle," I said. "Go to bed, I think I can handle it."

"Remus?" Arthur looked mortified.

"Dad, tell Ginny if she wants to, she can move in with the kids and me," Ron added as he headed towards the study. "We have plenty of room."

Arthur was going to ask me some more questions, but I cut him off promptly. "I need a shower, then I will explain everything. I promise."

After I took an extended shower all I really wanted to do was crawl in bed, but I knew I couldn't do that just yet. I was in no way ready to face Ginny, or her father for that matter. "Might as well get it over with," I said as I dressed.

When I arrived in the kitchen all conversation stopped and three sets of eyes waited for answers I was scarcely ready to give them. "Just tell me, Remus," Ginny said flatly. "I'm tired and pregnant, so just get to the point."

"There was a bomb, Ginny," I said as I fixed myself a cup of tea and joined the others at the table. "There isn't a lot left. I'm so sorry."

"Did you get the bastards who did this?" she snarled, although tears started to stream down her face.

"Yes Ginny, we did." How was I going to tell her that her life's only other love besides Harry Potter was responsible for an assassination attempt on her life and subsequent destruction of her house?

"Well, who was it?" This time it was Arthur.

"Marcus Flint, Malcolm Baddock," I began, "Dougall Montegue, and..." I couldn't say the last name.

"Remus?" Ginny prodded.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen as everyone waited for me to finish. "Blaise Zabini."

Ginny's mouth fell open as she digested that information. "Remus, that's not funny!"

"I didn't think so either," I resigned. "He's been the one feeding the Death Eaters information. He was the spy in the Order. Draco was feeding him information and never once suspected him."

"I don't believe you!" Ginny shouted. "Blaise wouldn't do that! Why would he want to kill me?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Ginny," I answered. "You know that."

"But why?" Penny asked, trying to offer Ginny some comfort.

"Because of Harry," I finally answered after a very long pause. It was the last thing Ginny needed to hear right now, and I hated myself for saying it. They wouldn't have been satisfied with anything less than the truth, though, and I knew that too.

"Because I chose Harry over him?"

I nodded.

Ginny broke down and sobbed. She felt guilty like I suspected she would. It had been her that had gotten Blaise involved in the Order in the first place. Arthur and Penny both tried to calm her, but it had been such a long night for everyone.

"Ginny, you're tired and need to get some rest." I'm not sure where I got the nerve or the energy, but it was obvious that neither Arthur nor Penny was having any effect on her. "The spare bed is made and I'm sure we can find something for you to wear."

"I want to see him," she said angrily, "and I want to go home. I want to see what's left."

"Not right now," I said with finality. "You will go in and get some rest. I'll take you to Godric's Hollow within the next few days, and we can start to sift through everything. I'll even talk to Emery and arrange a visit with Blaise for you if you still feel the same in a couple of days, but I wont do any of it unless you go in and get some sleep."

"Remus is right, Ginny," Arthur concurred. "Nothing else can be done right now. The main thing is that you and the baby are safe. You can come to the Burrow if you like."

"Thanks anyway, Dad," Ginny tried to smile. "But Mum will just drive me mad hovering over me. I think I'll just take Remus up on his offer right now. I'm really tired."

"Where will you go, Ginny?" Penny asked as she stood and stretched. She had sat with Ginny all night from what I could tell.

"I think Ron's," she answered as the two woman hugged. "He can probably use the help with the kids."

Admittedly, I felt a wave of relief run through me at that announcement. At least she wouldn't be going to Malfoy's.

"I'll go see about something for you to sleep in then," I said.

A/N ~

Please don't hate me for making Blaise a Death Eater (author begs shamelessly). I love him as a fanon character (since there is no canon Blaise, he can be tremendous fun to play with), and I fought with myself about this, really I did.

aikakone ~ what can I say (author blushes), thanks so much for your continued words of encouragement! Glad you appreciated the subtleties about the jacket, and him thinking about what Ginny was wearing as he selected his attire. Yes, a cliffhanger…I thought that was incredibly mean, then to wait to post Chapter 12….(author is so evil!)

SnapesEvilMistress ~ Love the name! Thanks for R/R, hope you continue to enjoy.

ShibbySpunkyChick ~ Hear you discovered my secret about WoR and GROWL. (Author's hint…may want to check back there for updates soon).

Neni Potter ~ Really appreciate your continued reading/reviewing. You've been with me since the beginning (gives author warm fuzzy feeling). Well, guess all I can say is that if she were to move in with Draco, this probably wouldn't be an RL/GW fic (although I like that ship too)…am still tossing the idea of writing a Blaise/Ginny story, so don't despair.


	13. Ode to Pajamas

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N ~ ** A special thanks to **aikakone **for her beta services. Also, no one killed me for making Blaise a Death Eater, so have been able to produce yet another chapter….

**aikakone ~ **MTV? Now I'm going to think of that every time I type that name! Yes, Ron and Harry had both decided to go on to be Auror's, glad you caught that! Hmmm…Ginny at Lupin's, this could be fun!

**SpunkyChick ~ **Thanks for the continued words of encouragement! (and for coming to review here!)

**Neni Potter ~ **As always, thank you, thank you, thank you. Glad you didn't mind too much that Blaise was a D/E, and hope you continue to follow WoR!

For everyone else who is reading, thanks and hope you!

**Chapter 13: Ode to Pajamas**

Since it was nearly noon by the time anyone had gone to bed, it was almost 9:00 before I woke up-9:00 p.m., that is. My head throbbed as if I had been drinking Firewhiskey all night. As I rubbed my forehead, I was painfully reminded of the knock I had given myself. I was on my way to the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit when I heard Ginny in the loo. It sounded as if she were sick, so I knocked lightly.

"Gin, you all right?" She didn't answer, but I soon heard the water run and the flush of the toilet.

"Morning sickness," she said as she came out. Her hair was tasseled, and she looked a little pale; but she really did look adorable dressed in a set of my pajamas. Gray, red and blue flannel pajamas to be exact. They fit all right except she couldn't button the last few bottom buttons on the shirt, but the pants came over her protruding stomach, so it didn't really matter. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, my head decided to do that," I grimaced. "Must have given it a harder knock than I thought."

Ginny gently brushed my hair out of the way of the goose egg on my forehead. Her light touch sent a shiver down my spine. Damn hormones anyway!

"What exactly did you hit your head on?" she asked as she examined my head intently for a moment. "You have a first aid kit?"

"In the kitchen," I answered. "But are you sure you're ok? I mean it's not even morning." My knowledge of pregnancy and pregnant woman was very, very limited.

She laughed. "Morning sickness is perhaps the most inappropriately named thing I have ever heard. I've pretty much always been sick at night. Or all day long."

She practically shoved me down into a chair when we entered the kitchen. "Now where's that first aid kit?"

I pointed out which cupboard and went to go make some tea. "You sit right back down there, Mister!" Ginny said sternly without even turning to look at me. She was beginning to show more and more of Molly's traits.

"You're beginning to sound a lot like your mother, Gin," I pointed out just to be ornery. Let's just say if looks could kill I would be joining Tonks and Harry at that moment, but laughed anyway. Damn she looked cute.

Before she returned to the table with the first aid kit, she started a kettle of water for some tea and grabbed a dampened cloth. Selecting the items she needed out of the kit, she then turned her attention on me. "This may sting a bit," she announced as she leaned lightly on the table and dabbed the wet cloth on my forehead.

I flinched when she began to apply a wound-cleaning compound. "I told you it might sting," she giggled. "You never did tell me what you hit your head on."

"The mantle," I answered, hissing in pain.

She laughed again then blew on the newly applied compound. Once she had it cleaned out to her satisfaction, she applied a deflating draught. "There, all fixed," she finally announced with a satisfied smirk and returned her attention to putting everything away.

"I shouldn't have slept all day," I said, getting up to rummage through my cupboards for something to eat. "I'll have my days and nights screwed up for a week."

"Mmmm," Ginny purred as she stretched. "I'm really surprised you didn't sleep longer. Are you sure I didn't wake you up?"

"I'm sure," I smiled. "You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure," she said as she put the first aid kit back in the cupboard and started pulling things out to cook. "Sit," she laughed.

Ginny, just as her mum, was a master in the kitchen. We chatted as she cooked us up some breakfast, although it was now 10:30 at night. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was until the smell of whatever Ginny was cooking started to waft over my direction.

"So you think you may take Ron up on his offer?" I asked between bites.

"It seems the best way to go really," she answered. "I'm sure he can use my help around the house and with Merry and Nat, and I just can't stand the thought of moving back into the Burrow."

There was a long pause as she contemplated her next question. "Remus, is there anything left at the house?"

I sighed with resignation. "I don't really know. The fire consumed quite a lot. I'm really sorry, Gin."

"Not your fault," she attempted a smile, but it just didn't quite seem sincere. "You and the others kept trying to get me to move out. I'm sure Draco was fit to be tied last night."

"Well, restrained anyway." We both laughed. "Gin, I feel I should mention that my being at your house so late last night caused a few questions to be raised."

She choked on the bite of toast she had just taken. "By whom?" she asked indignantly.

"Everyone," I answered, diverting my attention from the fury building in her eyes back to the eggs on my plate.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" She practically growled. "I'm six months pregnant with my dead husband's child, and people think I'm cavorting around? What is with people these days? And like you'd even be interested."

Well, at least she hadn't seen my conflicting feelings for her. Then I noticed she was laughing.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" She practically had tears running down her face she was laughing so hard. "I guess my staying here last night is sure to solidify our relationship then, isn't it?"

I had to laugh.

"What would they think if they showed up and found me in your pajamas?"

Well, as luck would have it, we didn't have to wait long to find out that answer. I must say I wasn't surprised when Draco Malfoy knocked on my door. "A little late for social calls, isn't it?" I asked, just slightly annoyed.

"We're setting up security," he announced. "I saw the light on and figured you were finally awake. How's Ginny?"

"Security? For what?" Ginny asked as she padded her way out of the kitchen. God I loved the way she waddled, especially in my pajama pants that happened to be about seven to eight inches too long for her.

"For you," Draco answered, although his expression softened the minute he saw Ginny. Actually, Draco began to laugh at the sight of Ginny in my pajamas then considered the whole scenario.

Ginny rolled her eyes. I'm not certain, however, if it was because of the security measures or the sudden expression on Draco's face as he realized both Ginny and I were in pajamas.

"I don't know why you're going to such extreme measures now," she said. "Are you going to move _security_ when I move into Ron's?"

Draco looked forlorn. "Ron's?" he repeated.

I decided it was time to retire to my study. I only hope I escaped before anyone saw the smug smirk that crept across my face.

"Yes Draco, Ron's," she answered sweetly. "I just feel I need to be around family right now."

"Of course." Although I couldn't see him, you could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"My offer still stands, though, anytime."

"I know," she answered.

They had moved into the kitchen, and I could no longer hear their conversation. It really wasn't that long before I had drifted off to sleep in my chair again.

I woke before Ginny the next morning and went right to the Ministry to speak to Emery. I knew Ginny would want to go see if there was anything salvageable at Potter Place, and she would hound me relentlessly until I persuaded Emery to allow her a visit with Blaise. Getting the clearance to take Ginny to Potter Place was easy. Emery wanted nothing to do with arranging a meeting between Ginny and Blaise, however, and I can't say I didn't agree.

"That's insanity at its finest, Remus," he practically laughed. "Take her to Potter Place and see if anything is salvageable, but I'll be damned if I'm putting her anywhere near Blaise Zabini! Have you forgotten he wants her dead?"

"I told her I'd ask you. I didn't tell her I'd persuade you," I laughed.

"So how long is she planning on staying at your place?" It had been a question he had wanted to ask the entire time but wasn't sure how to work it into the conversation. I'm sure Zabini's comments and Draco's reactions had gotten everyone to wondering just exactly what our relationship was.

"She told Malfoy last night that she was planning on moving in with Ron." I ignored all other insinuations. "However, I do not know when she is planning to move."

"Malfoy stopped by your place last night?" Emery's eyes twinkled. It was not unlike the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he knew something.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason." It was all Emery could do not to break out into laughter.

Deciding not to press the matter, I got the necessary authorizations and Apparated to Ron's. Merry finally answered the door after a game of twenty questions to make sure I was really Uncle Remus and not some imposter with Polyjuice potion (Hermione really shouldn't have divulged quite so much information to her young daughter about her Hogwarts years).

"Where's your dad?" I asked as we entered the foyer.

"Chasing Nat around," Merry answered, sounding so much like Hermione. She looked quite a bit like her too with the bushy brown hair and soft brown eyes. Merry was wearing a nightgown that was perhaps six inches too short, and generally just too small for her. To know Merry was to know this was very out of character for her. She was very much the little perfectionist.

"Quite annoying really," she continued. "You'd think he'd be a little more reasonable about taking a bath."

I wasn't sure who needed to be reasonable about the bath, Ron or Nat, but I decided to stifle my laugh anyway. About that time a giggling miniature Ron came running at me, so I did the only logical thing and nabbed him.

"Hey, thanks, Mate," a winded Ron smiled. "What brings you by?"

It became apparent why Ron had been determined to get Nathaniel in the bath; he was covered in chocolate and peanut butter from head to toe (and now I had a good layer or two on myself).

"You know, Nathaniel, that if your Aunt Ginny was here she'd probably eat you up?" I teased, giving him a good tickle.

"Aunt Ginny wouldn't eat me," Nathaniel roared with laughter, squirming to get out of my grip. "She wubs me!"

"Nathaniel Billius!" Merry shouted. "You get any of that gloup of yours on this nightgown, and I'll hex you into next week! This is the nightgown Mum made me."

Well that explained why Merry was wearing it.

"Came to see if you still had any of Hermione's maternity clothes?" I asked as I continued to struggle with the wriggling child in my arms. "Ginny fits fine into my pajamas, however, I don't think she'd like to run around in them all the time."

I followed Ron into the bathroom where he already had a tub waiting. "I can go look if you don't mind watching after Nat."

I nodded and smiled. After all, how hard can a three year old be to bathe? Ron got Nat into the tub then left in search of the clothes.

After Ron disappeared around the corner Nat got a mischievous glint in his eye. I guess I looked like easy prey. "I can watch my self, Uncle Remus," he announced proudly with the most innocent, biggest brown eyes.

"Mmmm-hmmm," I smiled. "Just like you can make yourself breakfast?"

Nathaniel grinned.

So I did what any mature forty-six-year-old man would do. I pushed up my sleeves, grabbed the washcloth and got into a water fight with a three year old. I was just wrapping the towel around Nat when Ron got back. There was water everywhere, and I might as well have crawled in the tub as soaked as I had gotten.

"Looks like my first few attempts at bath time," Ron laughed. "I sat the box of clothes out on the sofa." Ron then grabbed Nat and headed to get him dressed before he could slip away again.

With a flick of my wand and a drying spell, I was ready to retrieve the clothes and go back home. I was just about to head out the door when I heard two voices shouting, "Uncle Remus, Uncle Remus" in perfect unison.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Merry asked frantically as she sprung into my arms, giving me the warmest hug I had received in ages.

"Uncle Remus wouldn't do that!" Nat defended, jumping into my free arm and hugging my neck fiercely.

"Mmmm, I'd be a fool to try and do that, wouldn't I?" I winked at Ron, who was grinning like an idiot. After receiving a pristine little kiss from Meredith and a sloppy smooch from Nathaniel, I was finally free to go home.

I knew Ginny was there, but I was still surprised to see her sitting at the table sipping tea and reading the paper. In a clean set of my pajamas, I might add. Emerald green satin pajamas, and God, did they look good on her. I stood in the doorway between the hall and the kitchen and just admired her momentarily. She was sitting there, hair down and still wet from her recent shower, which had left spots on the material of the pajamas.

"You were gone awfully early this morning," she commented without even looking up from the paper. "Thought maybe you had gone into work."

"I did." I could feel the flush crawl up my neck and cheeks from being caught watching her. "I also stopped by Ron's and borrowed some clothes for you. Somehow didn't think you'd want to stay in my pajamas forever."

"I like your pajamas," she purred teasingly. "But what in the world is that in your hair?"

I raked my fingers through my hair, and sure enough, it was peanut butter left over from Nathaniel. "Peanut butter and chocolate I'd surmise."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up in surprise. A blush slowly crept across her cheeks as she considered the endless possibilities of exactly how I ended up with peanut butter and chocolate in my hair.

Normally, I would have put an abrupt end to her train of thought, but this particular morning I felt just a bit cheeky. "I thought you liked peanut butter and chocolate," I mentioned as I fixed myself a cup of tea.

Ginny's blush deepened. "Um…well…yes."

I flashed her a sly smile with a wink.

Ginny turned crimson. She quickly turned her attention back to the box and quickly started rummaging through it. "I can't believe you thought of this. Thank you so much!"

I laughed easily as I sat down at the table and picked up the Daily Prophet. "I just want my pajamas back."


	14. Remnants

Disclaimer: JKR and various publishing companies own Harry Potter and everything associated with it. I own Emery Daria, Meredith and Nathaniel Weasley, Sarah Trodman, and the plot.

**A/N ~ **Thanks for all your kind words and continued support. Sorry it's been awhile, my muse left me for another! (*pointing finger to aikakone*). But it seems to be back and hopefully will start being cooperative again.

**aikakone** ~ Thanks for your continued support, not only with WoR, but with all my stories. It's been a lot of fun getting to know you! Bad, bad influences *grin*. An almost kiss *sigh*…oh, I just wish they would hurry up and get to it already!

**Artemis Ray **~ Welcome aboard! Glad you are enjoying a hopefully 'well-balanced' Remus (My favorite I think is cheeky!Remus *grin*).

**Smile (gigs_2) ~ **Thanks for reviewing, it's been 'wicked' fun to write! Don't worry about George, we'll take care of him *smile*.

**Neni**** Potter **~ Well, if Draco is capable of love, I think he's in it. Don't fret, all's not lost with Draco just yet. Am playing with a few ideas for a BZ/GW story, but nothing has solidified yet….

**Spunky **~ Thanks again for coming to FFN to review! Kind words are always encouraging! See you on the threads!

**SnapesEvilMistress** ~ Isn't Remus the sweetest with kids? Think he will make an excellent father someday! Glad you are enjoying and thanks for the continued support!

**Chapter 14: Remnants**

Ginny had selected a pair of muggle maternity jeans and a loose cotton blouse out of the box I had brought back from Ron's. When she was ready, we prepared to Floo to the Bishop's. The Bishops were a wizarding family that lived near Harry and Ginny in Godric's Hollow.

Ron had dropped Merry and Nat off at the Burrow and insisted on meeting us there.

When Ginny caught sight of the remains of Potter Place, you could feel her steel her nerves against the flood of emotion that surely overcame her. It appeared to be nothing more than a charred shell.

"You don't have to do this, Gin," Ron said supportively. When her eyes glazed over with feral determination, he said, "Well, just be careful then. Moony is proof that it's dangerous."

She made her way hesitantly up the stairs and through the threshold where there had once been a door. It wasn't long before a floorboard gave way beneath her right foot, sending her lurching forward. Both Ron and I instinctively grabbed for her. She never said a word and kept her eyes firmly affixed on the rubble and destruction that surrounded her.

All the pictures that had been on the mantle were now burned to ash-her wedding picture, pictures of her brothers and their families, a picture of Fred and Angelina the night they announced their engagement.

Harry's study, which Ginny hadn't touched since his death, was the next room she ventured into. It was not as destroyed as the foyer and living room had been. Some of the books that had lined the many bookshelves were salvageable, if not untouched. Among those was the photo album Hagrid had given Harry at the end of his first year of Hogwarts.

The glass case that had held Godric Gryffindor's sword had been shattered, but the sword itself was unscathed. Dumbledore had given it to Harry as a graduation gift. Ginny fingered it precariously. The sword that had killed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets wasn't particularly full of fond memories for her. "Perhaps I could donate it to Hogwarts?" she uttered to no one in particular.

"Ron, will you look through the desk?" she asked after a few more moments of kneeling in the soot and ash.

Ron complied silently. The contents of the desk had also escaped the chaos that had abounded around it. Harry had kept an extra wand (his holly and phoenix feather wand had been destroyed in the final battle) the keys to their Gringott's vaults and a couple of pictures of Ginny that she obviously didn't know were being taken.

"Hey, Gin, what's this key too?" Ron asked, holding up a small key with a round head.

Ginny eyed the key from across the room. "I don't know. Is it a Gringott's key?'

"No," Ron answered. "Those are here."

I left the bookshelf I had been sorting through and examined the key. "Ginny, did Harry keep a safe or a file cabinet?"

About that time Ron attempted to open the last desk drawer. "It´s stuck.'

"That's what the key is for," Ginny said as she fought to get up.

"There's no key hole," Ron argued.

"I know that!"

Only a fool would intervene in a Weasley sibling argument, and I am not usually a fool. So I did the only logical thing and became particularly interested in the bookshelf once again.

"Harry charmed it," Ginny explained. "I just can't remember what the password is."

"Will a Finite Incantatum work?" I suggested.

Ginny pulled her wand and tried it. It didn't work. "Any other ideas?"

Ron thought earnestly. "It wouldn't be in Parsletongue would it?"

"No!' Ginny snapped. "He told me. I just can't remember."

"Then let's skip it for now and come back to it," I suggested.

We continued through the house. After Ginny nearly fell again, Ron took the lead to make sure it was safe. Since the bomb went off by the back door, the kitchen was laid to waste.

Admittedly, I was uneasy as Ron began to climb the stairs, afraid one would give under his weight at any moment. We all made it to the second storey and Ginny went right to her bedroom; their bedroom.

While in a state of disarray, there appeared to be a great deal that would be salvageable. Ginny started with the dresser drawers, most of its contents left untouched.

"Oculus Reparo," Ginny said as she affectionately fondled an old pair of Harry's glasses.

"That works better with a wand, Gin," Ron pointed out.

"No, Ron, that's the password to the desk drawer."

"I'll take care of it," I said and turned to leave.

"_Oculus Reparo!_" I uttered and the keyhole appeared. The drawer was full of files and papers. The deed for the house, their marriage license, and his Last Will and Testament were in the first few files. There was a file of keepsakes; a picture of Ron, Hermione and him at Graduation, a Valentine that appeared to be from a child that compared his eyes to a pickled toad, his Hogwarts diploma and his Order of Merlin, First Class papers.

When I pulled out the last file, six letters fell out. They were sealed and addressed only with a name, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus (my breath hitched when I read my own name), A. Dumbledore, and Malfoy (Harry never could bring himself to call him Draco).

"Ginny, Ron," I called. "I think you should come down here."

I fingered the envelope with my name on it tentatively. Within moments, both Ron and Ginny had reentered the study.

"Did it work?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding very tired. "What did you find?"

Without looking at her, I handed her the envelope with her name on it in Harry's writing. I held Ron and Hermione's up for Ron to take; he instead stared at them in mortified shock. My eyes stung with unshed tears.

"I can't read this," Ginny whispered.

"Me neither," Ron agreed.

I could barely breathe, let alone speak, at that moment. For some reason the loss of Harry, Sirius, and Tonks all weighed heavily on me at that moment.

Ginny's hand gently caressed my shoulder. "Remus?"

Words were lost to me. Ginny soon wrapped her arms around me, hugging me from behind. Her pregnant stomach was pressed firmly to my back. Ron had placed his hand reassuringly on my shoulder, and his other around Ginny.

How long we stayed like that I have no idea. It wasn't until I felt the baby move that I was brought out of my brood. "What was that?" I asked dumbly.

Through her tears, Ginny smiled. "That was the baby moving." She grabbed my hands and gently placed them on her stomach. It wasn't long before the baby started move again and then kick with enthusiasm.

I was in awe of the tiny life inside of her. "That's incredible!" In that moment, emotions I didn't know I possessed overcame me.

"You know what? Let's just call it a day," Ron suggested, shoving the envelopes into his robe pockets. "Let the ministry finish going through this and packing it up and we can go have dinner at the Burrow. I can use one of Mum's home cooked meals right about now."

Molly was thrilled to have her two babies home for an evening. We were all covered in soot and ash, but she just shooed us outside for a good Scourgify. Merry and Nat found it really humorous that as adults we had gone out and gotten so dirty.

It looked as though there was going to be a family dinner at the Burrow as Percy and Penny soon showed up, followed by George.

It pained Ginny to see George without Fred. He was only a shell of his former self; the notorious Gryffindor prankster, joke shop owner extraordinaire. He was fairly tall, but his years out of Hogwarts and not being a Quidditch Beater had made him slender, almost lanky.

"Hey George," Ginny said as she sank into the couch. "How's business been?"  
He smiled, although his smiles hadn't been sincere in years, and never reached his eyes anymore. "Good enough, I suppose."

"Come up with any new inventions lately?" she continued, hoping that someday he would be the George Weasley everyone knew and loved.

"No, haven't done any experiments in a while," he answered. "So what's new with you? Read about you all the time in the Daily Prophet." He then looked at me with a sly grin.

"Oh, you know," she started casually. "My belly's getting so big I can hardly put on my own shoes. My house was blown to smithereens by my ex-boyfriend. Oh, and let's not forget to mention the fact that I was supposed to be in it when it went up in flames. And by the way, I'm having a torrid affair with Remus."

Three pans hitting the ground in a clatter could be heard from the kitchen, while Arthur and Percy looked at me in a mixture of horror and shock. George just grinned madly, knowing full well what his sister was on about, as did Penny.

"I thought we had agreed not to tell your family until after the baby, Red," I deadpanned. It was all I could to keep a straight face, but somehow I managed.

Ginny got up from the couch and sat on the arm of the chair that I was sitting in. She entwined her fingers in my hair affectionately. "Well, how can we continue to keep it a secret with all the reports in the Daily Prophet?"

If she only knew what she was doing to me in reality. To defer my attention, I picked up a copy of the Quibbler that was sitting on the floor next to the chair and looked at it intently. Thankfully, no one thought that it was unusual that I was reading it upside down.

"What's a torrid affair, Daddy?" asked Meredith very seriously.

This caused George to roll off the arm of the couch into the couch itself, raking with laughter. George was laughing so hard he was hugging his stomach fiercely. "Red?" he finally managed to sputter. "Please tell me that…."

A maniacal grin slowly took to Ginny's lips. "Yes George," she began saucily, "Red, as in Little Red Riding Hood."

"GINNY!" Molly shouted as she rushed out of the kitchen. "Meredith, Nathaniel, into the kitchen this instant."

"But Granmum," Nathaniel started, "I like the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood'."

"NOW!" Molly insisted, shooing her grandbabies off into the kitchen.

Arthur was trying hard to suppress his laugh, but Molly shot him a contemptuous look anyway. George reminded me of his younger days all folded up on the couch in uncontrolled laughter; even Ron was getting a good chuckle out of the rouse.

"But Mum," George reeled in laughter. "Little….Red…." He was unable to complete his sentence as laughter had consumed him yet again.

"Ginevra Molly Potter!" Molly screeched at her very pregnant daughter. "And you," she wagged her finger accusingly at me, but at a loss for further words.

"Molly?" I mouthed, looking up at Ginny from the magazine in my hands. Ginny couldn't do or say anything at present as she was laughing so hard tears were cascading down reddened cheeks.

"Molly," Arthur started slowly, trying to carefully formulate his words. "We've all lost quite a lot."

Molly looked as though her entire world had just been scandalized. "But he…" This time it was Arthur who cut her off abruptly with a harsh glare.

"Oh, well, that's good news then, isn't it dear?" Molly stammered as sat on the arm of the chair where Arthur sat.

"Mum," Ron started with a goofy grin on his face. "She's only joking. You know that don't you?"

"Oh, well, of course she is," Molly spluttered. "Nothing against you, Remus. Why, you're almost family. Just, just..."

I held my hand up to deter her from further explanation; although I'm not sure I really wanted to hear it anyway. "It's quite all right, Molly. We are both just getting really fed up with all the speculations."

Dinner afterwards was delightful; Molly hadn't lost her touch. The dinner conversation ranged from the upcoming election of a new Minister of Magic, to Fleur insisting Billy attend Beauxbatons Academy instead of Hogwarts.

Arthur and I had excused ourselves to the living room and engrossed ourselves in a deep conversation about Muggle methods of travel, since I had flown on an airplane once.

"Well, you are staying here tonight dear. Aren't you?" Molly's voice carried from the kitchen.

"No mum," Ginny answered tiredly. "I'm going to go back to Remus' until the weekend."

"Well, I just don't understand why you won't stay here?" Molly said as she entered the living room, tossing her hands up in the air animatedly. "Shouldn't she just stay here, Arthur?"

Arthur knew that this was one of those times that no matter what his opinion, he had better agree with his wife. "There is plenty of room," he said, remaining as non-committal as possible.

Ginny just smiled. "I know, Dad, but I'm fine. Besides, Draco has security already set up around Remus'."

Molly searched for a flaw in her daughter's argument, but could find none.

* * *

*TBC ~ coming up…Remus in a towel, need I say more? But if I do…another birthing class, the full moon, and…Ginny and Remus get caught in a compromising position *gasp*.


	15. Sincerely, Harry Potter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N – At last, the long awaited chapter. Sorry so long between updates, and never fear, I have not now, nor do I intend to abandon this story. Again, thanks to aikakone for her continued support and beta service; SnapesEvilMistress - for putting the word of R/G out to others; Artemis Ray - for appreciating the details; Neni - your Blaise/Ginny is almost complete, Madame Wolf -another R/G'er well worth reading, thanks for reading/reviewing this; AlassëLisceiel - glad you didn't abandon =), Spunky - you rock! Thanks Lifes A Bitch, and 'the one and only smile' - for reading and leaving a review! Moanda - patients, my dear, patients ;), and starbrite56, welcome! Your reviews were touching and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! Please forgive me if I forgot anyone, you are all great!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sincerely, Harry Potter**

It was late by the time Ginny and I Flooed back to my house. Ginny looked exhausted beyond measure, and I wasn't far behind her.

"I'm really sorry for putting you on the spot like that," she giggled slightly. "Thanks for being such a sport about it."

The only response I could come up with was to smile.

"Red, that was beautiful," she continued as she sank into the sofa. "Do you want the first shower?"

"No, you go ahead," I answered, shaking my head at the memory of it. "If you could have seen the look on your face when George asked you if that meant what he thought it did."

"And my mum," she laughed as she went to retrieve her pajamas and a robe. "That was beautiful! Good thing you had picked up a Quibbler, though, you do realize you were reading it upside down."

"I didn't think anyone had noticed," I chuckled slightly as I sat in my chair while waiting my turn in the shower.

The water soon started running. The sound of it lulled my mind into a somewhat trance-like state. It was then I remembered the letter in my pocket. After fingering it for a few moments, pondering if I really felt up to reading it, I pulled it out of my pocket and opened the envelope.

_January 1, 2006_

_Dear Remus,_

_If you are reading this, the final battle has probably been fought, and I am more than likely dead. _

_I'd like to apologize to you, to you all really. I've known, Moony. I've known for some time that in order to defeat Voldemort, I would also be defeated. Dumbledore figured it out, but doesn't he always? There were things I had to do before I let that happen, and I hope you don't think ill of me because of it. _

_You never were very happy about the way Ginny and I got together, but you were the only one who ever voiced your opinion. For that, I respect you. Just for the record, though, I still don't trust Zabini. I knew, however, that my time with her would be limited, so time was of the essence. I couldn't seem to deny myself that one pleasure in life, and for that I hope you don't hate me. Before I died, I wanted to know what it was like to be truly loved. _

_So many lost, and it was my fault. I could have put an end to it long ago. I'm so sorry. There is one more thing I have to do before it's finally over. I want to give Ginny a child. _

_I will not be there to see my son or daughter born, to hear its first words or watch its first steps, but Ginny will be. Take care of her, Remus. Take care of them both. And please, if I have a son, don't let her name him Harry. (Sorry, couldn't resist, Mate.)_

_It's an unfair request, I know, but I'd trust it to no one else. I love all the Weasleys dearly, God knows I do, but they will drive Ginny nutters when they find out. _

_I've never been very good at the emotional side of relationships, just ask Ginny, but you need to know that I love you, and have often thought of you as the father I never had. Be that for my child, Moony. _

_Again, I am truly sorry for all you've lost, we've both lost. _

_Harry_

I felt a tear stream down my cheek after I first started reading, and apparently I also held my breath as I read. I hadn't noticed Ginny standing in the arch between the hallway and the living room. Finally letting out the breath I had been holding, I felt so old as my eyes met hers.

"The letter from..." she started before she choked up.

I simply nodded a response and held it out to her to read if she wanted. She declined with a nod and sat on the sofa.

"I sat out a towel for you," she continued, choosing to ignore the letter, a decision I would honor.

"You're going to spoil me," I tried to joke, but my attempt at a laugh sounded more like a tired sigh.

She just gave me a small smile as I headed to the bathroom to take my shower. "Do you want some tea?"

"Not really," I called back down the hall.

"Then I think I'll just head off to bed," she replied.

The hot and steamy shower felt good for both a tired body and a tired soul. Harry's words just kept echoing in my head.

_Take care of her Remus, take care of them both._

It all just seemed ironic to me at the moment. I don't think he meant falling in love with her.

After about twenty minutes of letting the hot water run over me, I finally decided I was water-logged enough. Once I was dried off and reached for my robe, I realized I never grabbed it.

"Oh bugger that!" I laughed as I fastened the towel around my waist. Ginny did say she was going to bed after all.

I thought it odd that the door to Ginny's room was still open and the light on, but didn't think any more of it as I headed out the door to dash to my bedroom when I practically tripped over something. "What the…? Ginny?"

Sure enough, Ginny was sitting on the floor of the hallway looking absolutely terrified. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be concentrating on breathing.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Forgetting I was dressed scantily in only a towel, I knelt beside her. "Ginny?"

She placed a steadying hand on my knee without looking over, yet when her hand made contact with bare skin, her eyes flew instantly open. I could only chuckle slightly at her reaction, but she never removed her hand.

Her eyes traveled down my knee to my bared legs and fell upon the only scar that I was really self-conscious about. Her hand gently traced along the lines of the deep bite wound on my right leg. When she realized what she had done, she withdrew her hand immediately.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Think I just need to lie down for a bit," she finally answered, although looking very scared. "Think today was a bit more stressful than I had realized."

Instinctively I reached out for her. She accepted my offered assistance gratefully, and I aided her to her feet. She was just about fully standing when she practically doubled over in pain again. Without a second thought, I easily picked her up (one benefit of lycanthropy) and carried her to her bedroom.

"Should I Floo someone?" I asked after Ginny had been settled on the bed.

"NO!" she replied. "Just... I... Can you just stay for awhile?"

She couldn't have just said what I just thought I heard her say. "You want me to stay?" I asked in confusion. "Are you sure you don't want me to Floo your mum? Ms. Trodman maybe?"

"Please stay," she whispered.

What was I supposed to do? I could no longer deny to myself the attraction I felt towards her, but I'd be damned if I was going to admit it to anyone else, especially her. For Merlin's sake, I was in a towel! But her eyes pleaded to me, and I melted like butter.

Carefully steeling myself, I slid up next to her on the bed. Without warning, she nestled her head into my chest. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and the other was laid across her arm on her stomach. She surprised me by moving my hand so that it was directly on her stomach. When she was finally done adjusting her position, her back was resting on me and I was cradling her from behind. She smelled lightly of jasmine, certainly a scent I could easily become accustomed to.

Whether or not she realized it, she began tracing a rather vicious scar on my left arm. It was one I had received when I ended up taking on a rather savage beast on the night of the full moon. Actually, I had given it to myself many years before the invention of the Wolfsbane potion.

Ginny tensed again as another pain flooded her. I began to panic, but I couldn't show it. I could feel her hold her breath as she pressed firmly into me. I also noticed her stomach tighten in response to the pain. My immediate thought was that she was in premature labor, but she was insistent that I stayed with her.

"You need to breathe," I suggested as I began to gently rub her stomach. She let out her breath as instructed, then rested back into me. My mind reeled with the feeling. "Ginny, has this ever happened before?"

To my surprise, she shook her head yes. When I looked down at her, I noticed her eyes were closed, and she was continuing to concentrate on deep, steady breaths.

"When I was feeling particularly stressed about things around a month ago," she finally explained, "I went to the Grunhilda Center and saw Sara. She told me that if I didn't decrease my stress level, she would admit me and make sure I stayed in bed."

"And you didn't mention this before…why?"

"Didn't think about it."

I remained calm, although ready to throttle her, and continued to rub her stomach in a circular motion. It wasn't long before her breathing regulated and her head fell slightly to the side.

"Bloody hell," I sighed. I was rather tangled up with her, and removing myself from her bed would certainly disturb her. When I did try to move, she responded by snuggling into me closer. I should have minded, but I rather liked the feeling of having her nestled in my arms. With that final thought, I drifted off to sleep.

I have no idea what time it was when Ginny finally started to stir. At some point during the night we had completely changed positions, and were both lying down, her head resting gently on my chest and her pregnant stomach against my side. Ginny was still on top of the covers, but somehow I had managed to cover up with the throw from the foot of the bed. Whether I or Ginny had done it, I wasn't sure, although I hoped I had done it myself as I realized the towel was no longer around my waist.

Either I was mistaken and she wasn't waking up, or the current situation we now found ourselves in hadn't registered in her mind as she nestled back into my chest and arms. When she started to stir again, I did the only logical thing I could think of and feigned sleep.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Ginny Potter?" she whispered as she pulled herself into a half sitting position. She flopped herself down on the other side of the bed with a huge sigh. "You can't do this," she continued to whisper to her self, "it isn't right!"

'_No, it's not right_,' I thought to myself, but God it felt good to hold a woman in my arms again; to hold her in my arms, even if it wasn't real. She had been scared and vulnerable, and I needed to keep reminding myself of that. I really should have gotten up at that point.

"Remus," someone called from what sounded like the fireplace. "Something has come up, and it's imperative we talk."

"Oh bugger," Ginny said. "Remus," she began shaking my shoulder gently. "Remus, wake up! I think someone is here!"

I finally chanced opening my eyes and looking at her. She was beautiful first thing in the morning. Her hair was slightly mused, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes still heavy with sleep. I knew I could easily wake up to the sight of her in the mornings.

"Remus," the voice became more persistent. "We need to talk!"

"Daria," I sighed as I looked over at Ginny. She looked mortified like we had just been caught in bed together. Well, technically we were in bed together, but it really wasn't what it looked like. I don't think she realized Daria was using the Floo network.

"Don't you think you should go see what he wants before he comes in and finds us… _here? _Like _this_?"

I almost laughed. "Ginny, it's the Floo," I assured calmly as I tried to gather enough of the blanket around me to not facilitate a show. "He can't just come barging in here."

"Oh," she said, a slight flush dusting her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of bed."

"And why are you taking all my blankets with…" she paused as her cheeks turned crimson. "You were only in a… Oh my God, Remus, you're naked, aren't you?"

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment as I continued to attempt to gracefully get out of bed. "Well, that would be my assumption since I have no idea where the towel is."

Her eyes flew open and she looked at me in a state of shock. She opened her mouth several times as if to say something, but closing it just as quickly. She took one last chance look at me as she threw her legs over the other side of the bed. "Damn," she sighed dramatically. "How could that have happened? Had you naked in bed and I didn't even know it! What a pity."

It was my turn to gape, but with her back turned, I was able to slide off the bed and wrap the throw firmly around my waist.

She laughed harmoniously. "So are you decent yet?" she asked, waiting to turn back around.

"Damn it, Remus, wake up!" Daria shouted.

"Would you mind terribly telling him I'll be right out?" I asked Ginny as I padded towards my own room.

Ginny had gone and talked to Emery as I quickly put on some trousers and a shirt before heading towards my study.

"It's about time," Emery said angrily. "Ginny, can I have a word with Remus alone?"

Ginny just nodded and left the study, shutting the door softly behind her.

"What is it, old chap?" I asked.

"Word is out that Ginny's pregnant, and the price on her head doubled."

I looked at him as though he hadn't told me anything I didn't already know. "And?"

"And," he grounded out, "there has been a high price put on your head too."

Well that was certainly an interesting development, and I could only guess why. "Exactly who is funding these little head-hunting expeditions?"

"That's just it, Remus," Emery's face practically fell, even though a replica in flame. "Zabini's funds have all been seized. The only ones with deep enough pockets or large enough vaults are the Potters themselves, or…"

I waited for what seemed like an eternity. "Or?"

"Or Malfoy."


	16. Bad Days and Babysitting

Standard Disclaimer applies.

A/N Guess I wasn't much better this time with the update. This is, to date, the longest chapter, and parts of it were actually moved to Chapter 17 –sigh-. Keeper, am thrilled you've jumped on board - Starbrite56, it's going somewhere, I promise - Alasse, sorry about the wait, thanks for your continued support - one and only smile – there are enough people around to keep my head size in check –laughing- - SnapesEvilMistress - your continued words of support and encouragement are always appreciated - a special thanks to _aikakone_, (my beta), who has been my cheering section from the start. You've only helped to improve the quality of this story!

**Chapter 16: Bad Days and Babysitting**

"Or Malfoy."

Those words did not come easily to Emery Daria. Draco Malfoy had played a significant role in the defeat of Voldemort and capture of his Death Eaters and supporters.

"Malfoy would never put a price on Ginny's life," I said.

"I wouldn't think so, either, Remus," he continued. "I wouldn't think so, either."

My mind couldn't wrap itself around this information. Malfoy loved Ginny, but then again, so had Blaise. My body sank heavily into the nearest chair as that realization scorched every nerve in my body.

"Do you want Ginny to know?" I finally asked after a long silence.

"I was rather hoping you could tell me that," he half-chuckled, more as an action to fill a void rather than for any other reason.

"No," was the quick answer given to me by the vision of Ginny slumped against the hallway wall last night.

This time Emery laughed tiredly. "Figured you would say that."

When the conversation with Daria had ended, I sat in my study a while longer and tried to absorb the information. Emery assured me that Kingsley Shaklebolt was the only other to know any of this, and I was relieved for that. Neither Ron nor Harry had ever really trusted any of the Slytherins, so though no solid proof existed yet, Ron would easily believe the worst.

It was then that I wondered if Ginny and her child would ever have a normal life.

With that thought I wandered out of the study. Oh, the smell of breakfast in the morning.

She had fixed eggs, toast and marmalade to go with coffee (not my normal choice of breakfast beverages) and bangers.

"You have no potatoes, did you know?" she asked as she glanced up at me.

"Don't eat them much," I replied, tucking myself in to the table.

She cocked an eyebrow at me but quickly went about setting everything she had prepared on the table.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked as I observed the quantity of food she had prepared. "And are you sure you should be doing all this after last night? When is your next appointment with the medi-witch?"

"Monday," she answered as she tucked in across from me. She gave me a long, concerned look. "Remus, are you all right?"

Figuring that she was referring to the conversation with Emery, I just nodded politely as I helped myself to some eggs.

"Are you sure?" she continued. "You don't look well."

It took me a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "Full moon on Sunday."

"Oh," she mouthed and turned her attention back to the piece of toast she was spreading marmalade on.

Ginny had always acted as if my lycanthropy didn't matter to her, and on many levels I believe that it didn't, yet whether she was comfortable discussing it was a different subject all together. She remained unusually quiet for the remainder of breakfast, which was uncharacteristic as we normally chatted through our meals.

"Is there something wrong, Ginny?"

She looked as though a child caught in some elaborate lie. "No, why do you ask?"

I gave her a knowing look; at least I think it was a knowing look. "Well, it's been pretty quiet at breakfast this morning. So either you are uncomfortable about sleeping together…" I had worded that completely wrong and felt myself blush in embarrassment. The statement had the same effect on Ginny, however I'm certain she looked much better blushing than I did. "Or you are uncomfortable with the fact I brought up being a werewolf."

"Or I could be wondering what Emery needed to speak with you about so urgently," she smiled, although still blushing from my previous faux pas.

"I think you would have just asked me if that were the case," I said before taking another bite of my breakfast.

"I can handle sleeping with you," she stated blatantly, then winked. "And your being a werewolf doesn't bother me either. It's just never a topic of conversation."

"Fair enough," I relented, "but why so quiet?"

"Thinking about everything I need to do before going to Ron's tonight," she answered as she stood and took her dishes to the sink.

It was Friday, and she was going to Ron's. I had completely forgotten. It was time, though; ugly rumors were already starting to rear their heads, especially around the Ministry. Ron was also scheduled to return to work since Ginny would be there to tend to Merry and Nat. Not that Molly hadn't been willing to do it, but Ron had insisted he learn to handle the children himself once he pulled himself out of his stupor.

"Oh," I said quietly as I got up and put my dishes in the sink also. There was now an uneasy tension that hadn't currently been present. It shouldn't upset me so much that she was going to go live with her older brother, but it did. Even though she had only been there a couple of days, she added something to the atmosphere, something that had been lost when Tonks died.

I had retrieved my robes and was about ready to leave when Ginny appeared in the kitchen door, her pregnant stomach wet from where she had been doing dishes. My mind raced with many thoughts and unanswered questions. Would she be there when I returned? Did she need help? Would she rather just stay? Instead of asking any of them, I simply bent over and kissed her, my lips gently brushing hers.

She looked a bit surprised, but only raised her fingers to her freshly kissed lips. But I, the mature adult male that I am, fled. Fled in utter horror and shock for what ever had possessed me to kiss her.

I must have looked in a fowl mood as I stormed through the halls of the Ministry towards my office as everyone seemed to clear a path as I approached. "Damn it, Remus!" I scolded myself as I continued my rampage.

She had only been widowed not even six months; she was still mourning Harry's loss for God's sake!

When I reached my office, I slammed the door. The sound of it reverberated off the walls for a few moments after.

Without even a knock, Kingsley let himself in and shut the door behind him. I looked up from the papers I had pretended to be studying and gave him an inquiring look. He set silencing spells before he turned back to me.

"Quite a mood you're in, Lupin," he said in lieu of a greeting.

"What do you want?" I asked, in no mood for games or innuendo.

"Daria said he talked to you," he replied, unaffected by my unusually fowl mood. "And for the matter of this _delicate_ situation, I've been partnered with you for the time. He doesn't feel it's something he wants to bring Weasley in on his first thing back."

"Not to mention that it's his baby sister," I mentioned off-handedly as I took the folder he offered.

"He also thinks splitting you two up the best idea," Kingsley continued.

As I thumbed through the folder, I figured out why. While there was an exorbitant price on Ginny's head, there were sizable ones on Ron's and mine as well. "Bloody hell," I chuckled slightly. "Maybe I should kill myself and collect the bounty."

"Yeah, I've thought about offing one of the two of you myself," he laughed. "I wouldn't need to work again in my life."

I looked up at him irritably. "Glad your sense of humor has returned."

"It wasn't mine that was ever in question," he laughed openly.

Returning my attention back to the folder I finally asked, "Where do we even start with this? Malfoy has connections everywhere."

"I think we need to start with Hogwarts' Potions Master," Kingsley smiled, looking straight at me.

My day at work hadn't improved. It seemed I was pulled into one meeting and then another; and none of them seemed any different from the one before. All I could seem to think about was Ginny and what I would say to her if she were still there when I returned. Unfortunately, fate was against me. Just as I was about to leave, Malfoy suddenly appeared at my office door.

"What can I do for you, Malfoy?"

"Thought you'd like to know all the added security has been removed from your house," he said with a smirk that would befit his bullying days at Hogwarts.

"Good to know," I said as I finished putting papers into my briefcase. Draco continued to linger in my doorway. "Is there something else?"

Draco sauntered further into my office and closed the door firmly behind him. "I don't know what you're playing at, Lupin," he sneered, his gray eyes peering icily at me. "But might I suggest that what ever it is, you leave Mrs. Potter out of it."

While I'll concede that Draco Malfoy was a formidable and dangerous wizard, I wasn't without my own devices. I felt myself straighten to my full height, yet was still shorter than him. "Whatever it is you believe me _playing_ at, I have no idea. But I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that what ever conspires between Mrs. Potter and myself, is frankly, none of your business."

"Watch yourself, werewolf," Draco hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I have been a werewolf longer than you have been alive," I replied, my voice unwavering and firm. "So please tell me that you really don't believe I find that in any way an insult?"

"I suggest that you just stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"And have you discussed that with Ginny?" I countered, quickly tiring of this conversation and his attitude, especially given my current assignment.

"I don't recommend making threats to fellow Aurors, Mr. Malfoy." Emery regarded Draco with cold speculation, his voice carrying an edge of indignation.

Malfoy gave me one more searing look before he brushed past Emery, keeping his eyes firmly affixed anywhere _but_ on our department head.

"Care to explain to me what that was all about?" he asked as soon as we were alone in my office.

"I can only guess that he's jealous," I answered tartly.

Emery chuckled, "I suppose you're right, and those rumors haven't helped matters, I'm sure." He paused uncharacteristically. "But Remus, you don't necessarily go out of your way to put them to rest."

"No, I don't," I answered rather curtly. "I don't find it worth my time."

"I suppose not," he sighed. "Let's go home."

As I suspected, the house was empty by the time I returned home. Again, the house had a void; a void only Ginny now filled. I sighed heavily as I trudged my way to the kitchen to make myself a spot of supper. Much to my surprise, there was a plate sitting on the stove, still being kept warm by a warming spell.

A smile crept across my face. There was a note sitting nearby.

_Dear Remus,_

_I am sorry I couldn't wait any longer. Ron and Draco are both being impatient gits. Dinner is on the stove in a warming spell. I hope you like it. _

_Thank you. Thank you for saving my life, and the life of my unborn child; thank you for putting up with me (and my family), and all the ugly rumors that I know are circulating about. _

_I'll send you an owl after my appointment on Monday, just because I know you'll worry if I don't, and don't forget about Tuesday. Meet me at Ron's, and we can Floo to Grunhilda's. _

_And Remus, you owe me an explanation as to what's going on. Draco is being even more of a hovering, demanding prat, and Emery is acting very suspiciously. _

_One more thing, please don't avoid me because of what happened last night and this morning. I've lost too much and losing you would kill me. We can talk about it later if you like, but please, please, please don't avoid me._

_If you need anything, you know where I am. Will see you on Tuesday otherwise._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

I took the plate to the table, sat down, and began eating the dinner she had left. Things were too quiet and empty, but so went most of my life, and I have always survived before.

Once I finished with dinner and washed up my dishes, I meandered around the house. Stopping in the doorway of the spare room, one could still smell Ginny's scent lingering in the air. Just as I had always craved Tonks' fragrance, I now craved Ginny's.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I picked up the pillow and hugged it tightly. It wasn't like mourning the loss of my wife; this was different, and painful in another way. Tonks was lost to me forever; Ginny was right there, yet equally as unattainable. Not that it hurt any more or less, just differently.

It was after I put the pillow down that I saw it, yet almost didn't realize what it was. There, still in the drawer of the nightstand, was an envelope. Upon closer inspection, I found it was the letter from Harry to Ginny, and it had been opened.

My mind raced with curiosity-what would he have written her knowing his life was nearing an end? After fingering the envelope for a few more moments, I finally sat it back down in the drawer, and left the room.

Remembering Malfoy had made it a point to inform me that the extra security had been removed from my house, I thought a few extra precautions might be in order. For the next several hours I busied myself setting protection wards and disarming spells.

When I finished with that chore, I was tired enough to go in and finally fall asleep.

"Moony," Ron called as he pounded on the door. "Remus!"

I woke up disorientated in my study, trying to figure out who was calling my name and why. Finally realizing that the wakening party was pounding on my door, I hesitantly got up to answer it. I must say I was a bit surprised to see Ron standing there with both Merry and Nat.

"Did you forget you said you'd watch the kids today?" he asked as the kids bounded through the door and wrapped themselves around my legs.

I had forgotten. With everything else going on, I had forgotten that Ron and his parents had offered to help McGonagall with some of the repairs going on up at Hogwarts. Ginny had previous plans with Katie Bell to attend a small woman's luncheon, so I had agreed to baby sit.

"Just overslept is all," I smiled as I returned the hugs.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Ron asked, his eyes widening a bit. "Ginny pointed out what tomorrow is."

"Well, unless you plan on being gone until tomorrow night," I laughed, "we'll be fine."

"Okay then, Mate, I really appreciate this," Ron sighed with relief. "You two be good for your Uncle Remus."

"We will," they said in unison, both giving their father a hug and kiss goodbye.

"So have you two eaten breakfast?" I asked as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes," Meredith started. "Aunt Ginny made us breakfast this morning."

"Yeah," Nat smiled broadly, reminding me so much of a younger Ron. "She cooks almost as good as Granmum Weasley!"

"Yes, she does," I smiled fondly. "But I haven't had anything, so why don't you two bring your knapsacks in here while I fix something."

Without any hesitation, they both grabbed their packs and followed me into the kitchen. Sitting up to the table, Meredith pulled out a book and began to read, and Nat pulled out some parchment and his coloring quills and began to draw. I looked over at them and smiled; how many times I had dreamed about having children of my own.

But that was a lost dream to me. People my age had grandchildren, not just starting families, so I took the small moments I got to spend with Merry and Nat and cherished them.

I began cooking my breakfast, making a bit extra, as I knew that Nat wouldn't mind a second helping of breakfast. "Would you children like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please," Merry answered, never removing her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Yeah," Nat also answered, although receiving a scathing look from his sister.

"Where _are_ you manners, Nathaniel Weasley?" she asked. I tried desperately not to laugh out loud. She so reminded me of her mother.

"Yes _please_," Nat said again, rather animatedly.

I made them each a mug of hot chocolate, setting them on the table. "Well, well, Nathaniel, that is a fine…" hm…I wasn't quite sure what exactly it was.

"It's a kestal," he announced proudly. "Aunt Ginny and Dad was tellin' us a story last night about when her and Uncle Harry and Mum and Dad and somebody else flew on one."

"It's a thestral," Merry corrected. "She said you were there, Uncle Remus."

"And Dad got wrapped up in a giant brain!" Nat exclaimed through giggles.

"Oh yes," I smiled slightly. "The Department of Mysteries. Yes, I remember." How could I forget, it was the day Sirius had fallen through the veil. That day would forever be emblazed in my memory. "I guess I forgot that they rode there on thestrals."

"You mean it's true? Did Dad really get wrapped up in a giant brain?" Merry asked. She seemed genuinely surprised that the story wasn't all made up.

I finished putting my breakfast onto a plate, and made another small plate for Nat before sitting down at the table, both children waiting for my answer. "Yes, it's true. And as I recall, your Dad was in a pretty bad way with that giant brain."

"And Mum was there?" Merry asked hesitantly.

"Your Mum was brilliant that day, Merry," I answered with a tired smile.

If only they knew how hard that day was for me to think about, yet that had only been one of dozens upon dozens of hard days that were soon to follow. However, it was good to know that Ron and Ginny were able to reminisce about their younger days spent with Harry and Hermione, especially to the children.

"You should marry Aunt Ginny," Nat said out of nowhere, then bounded off to the loo.

Both Meredith and I looked at him in shock before she turned her startled gaze at me. "He's right, you know," she said after a long pause, turning her attention back to the book in her lap.

It was early June, perfect weather for going outside and letting two rambuctious children run off some extra energy. Merry held my hand as we walked up the slight slope to get to the park near my house while Nat ran circles around us.

Merry had been particularly helpful to pack a picnic, which consisted of peanut butter and jam sandwiches, biscuits and pumpkin juice. She picked out her ideal spot and instructed me to lay the blanket out just so.

It was a Muggle park, so there was playground equipment nearby. Nat eyed the structrure made of bars instantly, as Merry dashed for the swings.

"Watch me, Uncle Remus!" Nat called as he swung upside down from a particularly high bar.

I cringed at the sight. "You be careful, you little monkey," I laughed.

Merry was the next one to make a request. "Uncle Remus, would you come push me?"

We played in the park for hours. Nat seemed to have an endless supply of toys to play in the sand with in his knapsack, and Merry seemed content to lay on the blanket and read, and occasionally conning me into pushing her on the swings. I think we were all exhausted by the time we were ready to trudge our way back to my house.

About half way there, I picked up Nathaniel, and by the time we reached my front door, he was sound asleep in my arms. He really needed a bath after playing in the sand (and mud) all afternoon, but I hadn't the heart to wake him.

After settling him on the bed in the spare room, I drew a bath for Merry and settled into the study.

"About time you got home," Ron's green flame head said as it appeared in the fireplace.

"Took the kids to the park," I answered tiredly. "How's everything going at Hogwarts?"

"Good," he answered. "McGonagall said to tell you to get your lazy arse up to see her soon. But we have just a few more spells to set on the section we were working on today, Ginny's still out with the girls and will probably just stay at Katie's, so was wondering if I could swing by in the morning to pick up the kids."

"The morning's fine," I answered. "Nat's already asleep, and Merry's in the bath."

"Not giving you any trouble, are they?"

"Not an ounce. So you and Ginny told them about the Department of Mysteries, huh?"

Ron wasn't sure whether to be surprised or saddened. "They ask a lot of questions about their mum and Uncle Harry."

"It's all right, just surprised me is all. But they'll be fine. I'll expect you in the morning then."

With that, Ron's head disappeared.

"Was that my dad?" Merry asked as she came padding into the study, wet hair in a tangle and wearing the too-small nightgown.

"Yes," I smiled at the sight. "How would you feel about spending the night here?" I asked as she crawled into my lap so that I could brush the knots out.

"That's fine. You do that better than my dad does," she commented. Once I had all the snarls brushed out, I sat her back down on the floor.

"If you go get my wand from the table, and I'll dry your hair if you'd like."

She gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen. I don't know why, but children always like to retrieve wands. She came back carrying mine particularly carefully. It was laid across two hands and held out in front of her. I almost laughed at the sight, but the seriousness of her expression warned me not too.

She held the wand out to me with a great deal of care, which led me to believe she had recently had a bad experience with a wand. "Such care," I commended as I took my wand from her.

"I accidentally broke a vase of mum's the other day with Dad's wand," she said. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't," I smiled as I lifted her back into my lap, giving her a warm hug in the process.

"Well, maybe I did mean to a little bit…" she finally said quietly.

I was a bit taken back by the confession. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me, debating whether or not she should tell. "I was mad at her," she finally said, looking down at the floor in shame.

"It's all right for you to be mad with her, Merry," I said softly.

"Dad was really mad," she continued.

"I'm sure he was," I continued softly, "but it is okay for you to be mad, Meredith. And I'm sure that although you were mad, you really didn't mean to break anything, did you?"

"No," she answered, "but I figured it was my fault because I was mad at her for not being our mum anymore."

"Oh luv, she'll always be your mum, no matter what," I assured with a hug. "And you have every right to be mad at her for leaving. I was mad at Tonks for a long time."

"Do you think Aunt Ginny is mad at Uncle Harry?"

"Once in awhile I bet she gets mad at him for leaving her, especially with the baby coming."

"I bet you're right," Meredith agreed then adjusted her self so I could finish with her hair. After I cast a quick drying spell, I chased her off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After tucking her into bed with her brother, I once again noticed the note in the nightstand. This time I tucked it into my pocket before I left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Good night, Uncle Remus," Merry called sleepily.

"Good night, Merry."


	17. Regrets

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _The Very Hungry Caterpillar is_ a wonderful children's book by Eric Carle.

**CHAPTER 17: Regrets**

After tucking Merry into bed, I headed straight to my own room, knowing I'd fall asleep in my chair if I went to the study. Chasing after two children all day is enough to wear anyone out.

As I slipped off my robe, I once again felt the letter in my pocket. I felt guilty for even considering reading it, and sat it on the stand beside my bed. That didn't last more than three minutes as I finally sat up, relit the bedside lamp, and reached for the damned thing.

_January 16, 2006_

_To the love of my life,_

_I am writing this as I watch you sleep. You are so beautiful, in every aspect of the word. Tonight you are glowing, and I can only hope it is for the reason I think it is. _

_My time with you is short now, this much I know. I haven't the heart to tell you this though. I should be more honest, but neither one of us can change fate. This war has to end soon. _

_Yes love, I know. I know that in order to defeat Voldemort, I will also die. I know you don't want to think of these things; and for now, neither do I, but it's an inevitable fate. Too many have been lost, and I cannot bear the death of any more of my family and friends. I'm beginning to crumble under the weight. _

_I have many regrets in my life of which I can only hope I will be forgiven. You are one of the few highlights. My only regret with you is I waited for so long to see you standing there in front of me, and I am thankful you didn't tell me to take a hike when I finally did. You have loved me on a level I didn't know existed, a love so utterly true, I don't feel worthy of it now. _

_I have one last thing to give you before I leave this mortal plain, something you have always longed for. A child. Hopefully when the threat of Voldemort is gone, you and our baby will be able to have a normal life. God, how I wish I could be there. At least our child will have a mum, and you'll be a great mum, Gin._

_Many people will be around to help you, both before the baby is born and after. I'm sure your parents will be thrilled, and Ron and Hermione will help as much as they can. _

_Ginny, I have one last request. Well, maybe more than one. First of all, be happy. Don't mourn my loss forever, Gin. I want you to move on and love again. You deserve happiness--the happiness you have given me over the last couple of years is what I wish for you and our child for an eternity. _

_Secondly, I want you ask Remus to be our baby's godfather. He's been an important part of my life since I was thirteen, one of the few links to my parents I ever had besides Sirius and an old photo album. This is important to me, and I hope you'll agree._

_I don't want our baby to know me as 'The Boy Who Lived', or 'The Hero of the Wizarding World'. I just want him or her to know me for the bloke that I am, faults and all. _

_I've had to laugh at myself; it has been really hard for me to write 'him or her'. My quill only wants to write is 'him'. I envision we have a son, and that thought makes me smile. Not that I wouldn't be thrilled with a daughter--a daughter who looks just like her mum! _

_I love you, Gin. I love you so much my heart aches when I think about being without you. I can't stand to think about it. If anything were to happen to you, I'd be lost. You are my world and what has kept me going all this time. Remember the happy times, the quiet times, and the special moments; forget all the rest. Promise me that._

_I'll be with you always and forever!_

_All my love,  
Harry_

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, although none ever did. My heart ached for Ginny's sake, but she knew what she signed on for when she fell in love with Harry Potter.

I was flattered that he wanted me to be the Godfather to his child, enough so to put it in a letter to his wife, but a part of me twinged in jealousy and anger. He created this life knowing full well he wouldn't be around to be a part of it, and I couldn't decipher if I felt that was a selfless or selfish act.

Carefully refolding the letter and putting it back in the envelope, I extinguished the lights once again, rolled over, and fell into a fitful sleep.

-&-

A child's cry woke me out of a rather disturbing dream. At first I thought I had dreamt it until I heard another stifled sob. It was then I remembered that Merry and Nat had spent the night.

"_Lumos__!_" I said, softly padding down the hall with my wand extended in front of me. From the soft cries, I couldn't determine who was awake and crying, and I was actually a little surprised to see Nathaniel sitting there with a tear-streaked face. "What's the matter?"

"Uncle Remus!" he wailed as he sprung into my arms and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Shhh..." I tried to calm him as I rubbed his back. "It's all right. What's the matter?"

"I didn't know where I was," he continued to cry and cling to me as if his life depended on it.

"Your dad wasn't quite done at Hogwarts," I said as I carried him to the kitchen, hoping he hadn't already awoken his sister. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" My mum used to make me hot chocolate when I had a bad dream or rough night. That thought made me smile as I sat Nathaniel on the kitchen counter.

He shook his head yes as I gathered the mugs, milk, and chocolate. I warmed it with a tap of my wand and set it at the table before moving Nathaniel. He was being clingy, more so than usual, and insisted on staying in my lap as we sat down to drink our hot chocolate.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked. He shook his head no, but still seemed wide-eyed. "Your dad will pick you up in the morning." He just continued to sit on my lap and drink his hot chocolate.

When we were done, I went to put him back to bed, only to have him start to fuss about again. "Nathaniel, what's the matter?" I asked a bit more sternly than I had intended.

"I just...well...was scared that my dad would leave like mum did."

"You're dad is fine, just working out at Hogwarts is all, I promise. Would you like to come out to the study with me? I can read you a story if you'd like?"

Nathaniel went foraging through his knapsack and pulled out a worn looking book called _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_. We sat on the sofa, and he curled into me. I mused at how right this felt before I started to read.

"_In the light of the moon_," well, it was off to a brilliant start I thought sarcastically, "_a little egg lay on a leaf_." Very stimulating.

"It's a caterpillar!" Nathaniel chimed in gleefully. "And he's hungry."

I nodded and returned my attention back to the book in hand. "_One Sunday morning_..."

We continued through the book rather methodically. On Monday he had eaten one apple, Tuesday two pears, and the caterpillar always seemed to still be hungry. I momentarily wondered why Muggles read such things to their children, but then remembered the story about three little pigs.

"..._He stayed inside for more than two weeks, then he nibbled a hole in the cocoon, pushed his way out and_..." I looked over at Nat who was now sound asleep next to me and smiled. "..._he was a beautiful butterfly_!" I finished softly as I picked him up and carried him back to bed.

-&-

Sunday found me not feeling well at all. Of course, it was the night of the full moon. I managed some eggs and toast for the children before we all found our way to the study for some quiet reading and drawing before someone came by to pick them up.

Expecting Ron when someone knocked on the door, I was surprised when Severus Snape followed Meredith back into the study.

"I would have thought this was why his sister was living with him now," Severus drawled, as if annoyed.

"Ginny had other plans," I answered non-committally as Nathaniel crawled up in my lap.

"I see," he continued as he handed me a goblet of steamy liquid and proceeded to sit in my chair. "And when, exactly, is he supposed to retrieve them?"

"Actually," I chuckled at his tone, sounding more like he was referring to dogs than children, "we all presumed you were him."

"That smells icky," Nat commented on the liquid I held in my hand. "You aren't really going to drink that are you?"

"Yes, I have to drink it." I wrinkled my nose. Nat giggled, but I quickly downed the offending liquid.

About that time another knock came to the door. "Busy place," Severus commented before following Meredith to the door to make sure she didn't let in just anyone.

This time it was Ron, and as soon as he came into view, Nathaniel bounded into a giant embrace. "Guess what?" he asked his dad excitedly.

A proud smile soon crossed Ron's features. He adored his children, there was no mistaking. "What?"

"Uncle Remus read to me. And we played in the park, and I got hot chocolate!"

"What did Uncle Remus read to you?" Ron asked, trying to act intent on what his son was saying.

"I believe it was called _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_," I answered.

"Really?" Ron asked, looking puzzled. "He hasn't let anyone read him that since... Well, Hermione was the only one he'd let read that to him."

I must say I was a bit taken back by Ron's statement. I felt a sense of pride, and was truly at a loss for words. Even Snape looked impressed.

"He did a pretty good job," Nat grinned, bringing me out of my reverie. "But he didn't make me count like mum used to."

We all had to laugh, although it might have only been to fight back the tears.

"We better get going, though." Ron finally announced as he helped the children gather their things. "I really appreciate you doing this, you sure they weren't any trouble?"

"No trouble," I said. I wanted to get up off of the sofa, but my stomach and head were spinning in opposite directions at a dizzying rate. Both children came over and gave me warm hugs and kisses before Ron whisked them away home.

"It's a pity you never had children," Severus commented observantly. I had almost forgotten he was still there. His comment was unexpected, and rather stung an unusually open wound at the moment. "You are very good with them."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," I replied, trying not to reveal my despair over not having any children of my own. "What about you? Any regrets?"

"I think the whole of the wizarding world is equally as happy I have not reproduced," he hissed, although you could almost see a hint of regret in his black eyes if you looked. "Besides, I have the children of Slytherin house. By the time they get to me, they are already house broken."

"No nappies for you, then?" I laughed, as did he in a moment uncharacteristic of Severus Snape.

"Speaking of _nappies_, how is Mrs. Potter doing?" he asked, his composure quickly regained.

"Honestly," I started, almost regretting the words about to come out of my mouth before I spoke them. "I don't think she is doing as well as she'd like us all to believe."

I hit the chord I intended. Concern lined his war-hardened face. "What do you mean?"

Ginny was going to use an Unforgivable on me for mentioning this to anyone else, but it was the only way I knew to soften him into a discussion about Malfoy. "I mean that she had an episode while she was here. She said it was brought on by stress, but it liked to have scared me to death. I honestly thought she might lose the baby."

"Please tell me she isn't being stubborn about this?" he continued, growing more concerned by the moment.

"Well, it is my understanding that she went to see her medi-witch the first time it happened, who warned her that if it continued, she would put her on strict bed rest."

"So she won't say anything else," Snape concluded. "Leave it to Saint _Potter_ to knock up his wife then up and get him self killed!"

It was rather ironic. He had basically summed up my feelings as well. "Well, the Zabini incident didn't help matters."

Snape stood and began to pace my study. "No, I would imagine not."

It was time to go in for the kill. "And neither is Malfoy."

Severus stopped mid-stride. "He is only trying to protect her," he informed in no uncertain terms.

"Is he?" I countered carefully, wishing my head and stomach would have allowed me to get off the couch. "Exactly what is he trying to protect her from? Me? Zabini is in Azkaban. I understand that he has feelings for her, but to what lengths?"

"Draco had nothing to do with Zabini's plot against Ginny if that is what you are insinuating," he continued dangerously. It was obvious that Severus' feelings for Draco ran deep, almost as if he were his own child.

"I never said he did. I just don't understand why in the name of Merlin he feels the need to threaten me to stay away from her. Is he that insecure?"

"I do not know what motivates Mr. Malfoy," he hissed, "but he would never do anything that would harm Mrs. Potter in any way."

"I hope you're right, Severus," I sighed heavily. "I hope you are right."

-&-

Twilight was teasing the sky, and it was time for me to prepare. After making sure all the doors and windows were locked and secured, I proceeded to my bedroom where I would undress and retrieve my bathrobe before making my way out to the study.

Unlike being an animagus, my transformation tends to be hard on a wardrobe. Therefore, the lack of clothing as I transform saves a lot of mending. I sat in my chair reading a book, waiting for the first signs of the ascent of the moon to begin.

Knowing that my transformation would occur soon, I made my last minute rounds. After rechecking all the locks and securities and lighting the fire, I removed my robe, laying it across the sofa, and laid down on the throw in front of the fire. It wasn't long before the grip of the moon began its monthly pull.

While the Wolfsbane Potion helped to maintain my mental state, it did nothing for the excruciating pain caused by transforming into what could only be called a rabid beast. I neither looked human, nor fully like a wolf, but something hideously in between.

-&-

When morning dawned, it felt as though every bone in my body had been crushed, and every muscle pulled and stretched beyond reasonable limits as I lay there on the floor. My first attempts at moving caused me to moan in agony.

I finally managed to hoist myself up off the floor and over to the sofa where I had left my robe. Once I had it on, I laid back down on the sofa. That had seemed like a large enough task for the moment.

I must have fallen back to sleep. Next thing I remember was waking up and finding it already mid-afternoon. Feeling slightly more refreshed, I made my way to the kitchen. After a spot of tea and some dry toast, I decided I'd make better use of the afternoon if I just went back to bed.

Once I was in the living room, an all too familiar tapping could be heard from the window. As soon as I opened it, a small brown barn owl flew in and landed on the nearest table. It looked to be an owl from Hogwarts, and it was anxiously awaiting me to remove the oversized envelope from its leg.

It was from Assistant Head Master and Potions Professor Severus Snape. Thumbing briefly through the contents of the envelope, there were several documents that made no sense what so ever, and in their midst was a hastily scrawled note that read: _Meet me, Knockturn Alley, __7:00 pm__ tonight SS._

Meeting Snape in Knockturn Alley didn't exactly illicit any excitement as far as I was concerned, but my plan must have worked. He had taken the bait. Now, if only I can get a few more hours of sleep before then.

-&-

It was 6:22 when I finally woke up again-plenty of time to Apparate to our intended meeting point. I pulled on a pair of black trousers before making my way to the bathroom to clean up a bit. I hadn't shaved in a couple of days, so I was beginning to look a bit scruffy. Sirius had always teased me about that particular look. Actually, he said it 'drove women wild'. I laughed at the memory before taking my wand and making it all disappear.

After finding a white shirt and my black robes, I set off to Knockturn Alley. To my surprise, Snape wasn't anywhere to be found when I arrived. Several shifty-looking wizards looked me over, knowing they had seen me there before.

"The likes of you shouldn't wander the paths of Knockturn Alley after dark," a mousy-looking man said in a heavy Scottish accent. He grinned nastily, showing a mouth full of missing and half-rotted teeth.

"And the likes of you shouldn't make assumptions about wizards he knows nothing about," Snape hissed from behind the man, his wand drawn and casually pointed at the three men who had stopped to quite possibly kill me.

"This scrawny little man?" the man laughed. "One good hex would do _him_ off."

"Aw," another man, this one a bit surly looking and bald, intoned. "I was 'opin' for a bit 'ore fun than 'at."

Unnoticed by all standing around me, I had my wand firmly in my grip. If anyone had made a move besides Snape to cast a spell, I was ready. Snape seemed to realize this as well.

"Fine then," he droned, pocketing his wand. "Have your fun. But don't come crying to me when they have to carry you away to St. Mungos to have something foul removed from your body."

I cocked a querying eyebrow at him. I, in no way, wanted to take on three fully-grown wizards in the middle of Knockturn Alley on the night just following the full moon. Snape just cocked a half smile back at me. Ruddy prat.

Not really wanting any more part in this little, what ever it was, I said a quick "_Expelliarmus__!_", and left the three hopelessly dumbfounded wizards standing in the middle of Knockturn Alley with their mouths gaping like fish. Snape snickered as I walked over to him; all I could do was roll my eyes.

"So mind telling me what that was all about?" I asked impatiently. "Better yet, what exactly are we doing here?"

He just looked at me, careful never to reveal anything resembling emotion. He motioned for me to follow. We weaved through one dark alley then another. The brief thought that Snape had possibly cast a befuddlement charm crossed my mind.

We finally entered an in descript door that lead into a narrow, yet tall, building. The door opened into a stairwell. I followed him up three flights of stairs that lead to a hallway. Off the hallway were two doors-one red, one blue.

Snape went up to the red one, tapped the door thrice with his wand, and said something under his breath, careful to make sure I didn't overhear. Sparks of magic emitted from the door before it opened with a foreboding moan.

Before he entered, he turned to me hastily and said, "Whatever happens, do not pull your wand for any reason whatsoever. Not even for Lumos!"

I heeded the warning and tucked my wand firmly into the pocket of my robe before following him into the all too dark place behind the red door.

"Exactly what are we doing here, Severus?" I asked as I followed the swishing of robes ahead of me.

"Much will be revealed to you tonight," he replied in a tone that warned not to speak again.

It felt as though I had been lead right into a trip. The dark hallway opened up into a large, green room. A pool of water swirled where normally a fireplace would be, and above that, hung the all too familiar skull and snake. The Dark Mark.

-&-

A/N - Thanks for being patient…life just took over. Thanks to EVERYONE who has read and reviewed, and a special thanks to **aikakone** for the added support and beta expertise!


	18. Into the Belly of the Beast

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 18: Into the Belly of the Beast**

The Dark Mark hung suspended in the air just meters from me. My stomach lurched into my throat as the hooded, masked figures began to encircle us. My heart pounded and my palms ached to reach for my wand-which I knew would be a very, very bad idea.

"What do you want, Snape?" A male asked as he approached us.

"My friend here has a few questions," Snape answered coolly.

"Really, Severus," said a beautiful blonde woman as she approached and gave me a stern once over. "Bringing _that_ here. You think that's wise?"

"My _friend_ is welcome where I say he is welcome," he replied, unaffected as the blonde woman practically slithered her way around him.

"You are taking many liberties with our 'agreement'," the man added.

There was a familiarity to his voice, although I could not seem to place him.

"Not nearly as many as you have," Snape replied as he attempted to untangle himself from the woman's arms.

"I've already told you," the man continued as if highly agitated. "The attack on the Potter woman was not our doing. Zabini was alone on that."

"It's not the attack on Mrs. Potter that brings us here, it's Draco Malfoy."

"What, has he been killed? A fitting end for the traitor!" The woman practically spat. "But I assure you, we had nothing to do with that, either."

"Miss Parkinson," Snape continued, "if Mr. Malfoy were to turn up dead, you would be the first person I would come looking for. However, he is very much alive."

"Too bad! Then you have come to the wrong place for help." Another woman snapped.

"Again I ask you, what do you want?" The man interrupted, trying to bring order back to the proceedings.

"Who's framing Malfoy and why?"

Framing Malfoy? I was feeling like a trapped animal and my mind was having problems just concentrating enough to not grab for my wand and flee for my life, let alone wrap around that question…frame Malfoy for what exactly?

"Well, even if we did know," the woman Snape had called Parkinson began vehemently. "Why would we help you?"

"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say why would _you _help us?" Snape answered snidely. "But if you prefer the view from your London penthouse over a cell from Azkaban, perhaps you'll consider cooperating."

"No need to make threats," the man began.

"You have a better idea, Dolohov?"

"Well, I can tell you this," he began as he lifted off the mask and smiled maliciously at me. "The infiltration into Malfoy's businesses runs deep. So deep, in fact, that the source may never be rooted out."

"And what exactly makes you say that?" I blurted out before thinking, which also facilitated a nasty glare from Snape.

"Things are not always as they seem," he began with a nasty glint in his eye. "Are they Severus?"

"No, they aren't," Snape agreed with a slight nod. "But some rather interesting documents recently came into our possession, perhaps you could shed some light as to what they are?"

At that point Snape indicated for me to produce the parchments he had sent me earlier. As I started to reach into my robes, several wands hastily whipped in my direction. I held my hands up as if in surrender, then held my robes open, indicating the parchments in the inside pocket.

The Parkinson woman came over and retrieved them from my robes. After a cursory glance at the documents, she began to laugh.

"You find them amusing, Pansy?" Severus asked.

"Highly," she replied. "As would you." She uttered an incantation, pulled a vial from the pocket of her robe, and proceeded to drop three drops onto each parchment. Once she had finished, she examined her handiwork before handing them to Snape.

Snape took a brief glimpse at them before handing them to me. They were ledgers of some sort, most were bank ledgers; some for wizards banks, others for muggle banks, and all in a different persons name. There was Drake Malone, Dray Martin, David Morgan and Dan Mason. It didn't take a genius to see the pattern forming: DM—Draco Malfoy. The balances on the accounts were impressive as well. Enough to cover the bounties placed on Ginny's, mine and Ron's life. Somehow I failed to see the humor of it.

Dolohov took a glimpse at the papers I held in my hand and laughed as well. "Even from the grave, Lucius has sought his revenge."

It felt as though a 1000 piece puzzle had just been dumped over my head, and I had no idea where to even begin to start to piece it together. The worst part of it was--they knew it.

"I am afraid that is all the information I can tell you," Pansy smiled smugly.

Somehow Severus knew that was all we were going to get out of them for the time being, and I was more than anxious to leave. Without so much as a good-bye, I found myself shuffled back through the door and into the dark hallway.

-&-

I think I was perhaps more confused by the time I left than I had been before. I had been handed a puzzle, and it was solely up to me to piece it together. If Draco Malfoy was innocent, that would mean that someone had gone to great lengths to tie his name with the Death Eaters and their activities.

One thing was very certain--I had walked right into the lair of the enemy and walked away alive.

I had also been correct in assuming Severus had used a befuddlement spell so I wouldn't be able to find my way back, which was perfectly fine with me.

Once we reached the entrance to Knockturn Alley, Snape gave me a haste nod then Apparated. I quickly followed suit.

-&-

Ah, the luxury of my own house. My mind was reeling from all the new information I had just been handed. I sank heavily into my chair to review it in my mind. If Malfoy was innocent, he must have an idea who would be involved in something like that. It would have to be someone who had access to a lot of information and knowledge. But if he knew, why hadn't he put a stop to it? Hastily, I scribbled some notes before heading off to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

By the time morning had come, I had a pile of notes intermixed with the stack of parchments and documents spread across my kitchen table. Yet somehow I still felt as if I hadn't made any progress.

"Well, might as well work on this at the office," I said as I stood and stretched.

When I got to work, the first thing I noticed was that someone had thoroughly gone through my office. It was a complete shambles. My desk was completely ransacked, my files were strewn from one end of the office to the other, and everything but the desk had been upturned.

"Any idea what they were looking for?" Daria asked as he approached.

I couldn't fathom what on earth someone thought I had important enough to break into the Ministry buildings. Then it dawned on me, the Malfoy files. Either Malfoy thought I'd use them against him, or there was a clue as to the true identity of the person.

"Yes," I finally answered.

Daria looked at me with a hint of surprise in his cobalt eyes. "I take it you have done some security wards of your own around your house?"

"As a matter of fact…" I began, wondering why he asked.

"As soon as your office was breached, I sent a few law enforcement wizards to your house," he explained my unasked question. "There were a few suspicious people reported in the area."

Returning his level gaze, I nodded. "I'll be at Hogwarts for a bit if anyone needs me."

-&-

"Remus!" Minerva called as I walked into her office. "I mentioned to Ron how much I would enjoy seeing you, but I had no idea you'd be by this soon."

She motioned for me to have a seat, which I accepted gratefully. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't just a social visit?"

"I am sorry, Minerva," I smiled tiredly. "I should have been by a long time ago, but you know how it goes."

"Yes," she nodded as she held out a bowl of candy, lemon drops if I was not mistaken. "Well it's good to see you anyway! So if not a friendly visit, what does bring you out to Hogwarts?"

"I actually need to pay a visit to your Assistant Headmaster," I answered, declining the proffered candies.

"Snape?" she asked. "Well, you know where to find him. Sometimes I think he feels he might melt if he were to expose himself to daylight."

"I take it you have yet to drag him out of the dungeon?" I laughed.

"Old habits, you know," she smiled. "If you have a few extra minutes when you are finished, stop back by."

"I'll do that."

-&-

Even with as much damage as Hogwarts had sustained in the final battle, it still felt like home. Many of the restorations had been completed flawlessly, leaving little to no trace of the devastation that had nearly felled the school. There was still much to be done, but Albus Dumbledore had seen to it that Hogwarts would not fall, and she hadn't.

The giggling of a child brought me out of my reverie. There were no students, so this came as quite a surprise. Before I could assess what was going on, a young boy, perhaps seven or eight, turned the corner and ran right into me. He looked up at me with a look of horror, and stood in utter stillness as he awaited my reaction.

"Julian Tho…" a woman called as she also rounded the corner. She looked vaguely familiar, blonde hair swept into a messy bun and warm brown eyes, but I had no idea why. "Professor Lupin?"

_Professor._ Well that explained a lot. I politely nodded, indicating her assumption to be correct.

"Oh my goodness!" she squealed excitedly. "You probably don't remember me. Lavender Brown. I was in Harry's year, and house too for that matter."

Again I nodded politely. I usually have a very good memory for names and faces, but this was not the first time a former student had come up to me and I hadn't a clue as to who it was. "Well, Ms. Brown, what has you back at Hogwarts?"

"Actually," she began with a welcoming smile. "It's Thomas now, and I'll be taking over your old post come September."

Thomas. That was a name I remembered. Harry had been particularly upset when Dean Thomas had been captured by Death Eaters. His wife, whom I can only assume was Lavender, had been pregnant at the time. Mr. Thomas was confirmed dead just minutes before his son was welcomed into the world. It was a guilt Harry carried for a long time to come after that.

"Well I hope you have better luck with it than I did," I offered.

"If it is any consolation," she began as she herded her son on down the hall. "I hope I can be half the teacher you were."

And with that, she rounded yet another corner and disappeared out of my line of sight, although I could still hear the laugh of her son as she tickled him down the hall.

-&-

The walk through the dungeon corridors leading to the Potions classroom evoked the same trepidation today as it did some thirty odd years ago. It felt strange to have those feelings come flooding back as if I were a frightened eleven year old again.

Once outside the door, I could hear the scratching of Snape's quill on parchment. I opened the door without bothering to knock, although instantly regretting that decision.

"It's about time you showed up," Snape said, not looking up from the parchment in front of him.

"I didn't realize you were expecting me," I answered, although I never removed my eyes from the tall, slender figure leaning effortlessly against the counter behind Snape's desk.

"I presumed you'd be by to find out exactly where I came across those parchments and ledgers," Snape continued irritably.

"No, I assumed you got them from Mr. Malfoy here," I said. "What I don't understand is why you gave them to me."

"Because, no matter what my personal feelings towards you may be," Draco began with a sneer. "You will do the right thing, especially where Ginny is concerned. Of this much I'm certain."

"Well you must have some idea who's behind all this," I added.

"I thought I did," he added morosely. "Zabini was 'monitoring' this situation for me before he was arrested. After that, I assumed it had been him all along, but the activities continued."

"Well," Snape interjected, "Zabini was certainly a co-conspirator. It is too elaborate to be mastermind by only one person, even if that one person was a Slytherin."

"Gringott's," I said. "There must be someone working on the bank side of it."

"I assume there are several people working on the 'outside'," Draco continued. "But they wouldn't get anywhere without someone working from within Malfoy Enterprises. Question is, who? There are very few with the clearance needed to access the necessary information and accounts, and everything was changed after Zabini left, so if he gave anyone passwords and what not, they would be invalid."

"I want a list of those names," I said as I contemplated everything. "And anything else you feel might be pertinent information."

"I'll have it owled to you this evening," Snape interjected.

I nodded then went to leave. "One other question," I said, turning on my heel. "How serious are these people about killing Ginny Potter?"

"More serious than you know, Lupin," Malfoy answered. "More serious than you know."

-&-

As I wandered my way back up to the main level of Hogwarts, Malfoy's last words reverberated in my ears. I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around why the death of Ginny Potter was so important. If anything, it was now more a symbolic gesture than anything.

I couldn't help but wonder again if Ginny and her unborn child would ever be allowed to live a normal, peaceful life.

"Ah, Remus," Minerva said as she made her way down the corridor towards me. "I was just on my way out to sit with Albus. Why don't you join me?"

Now that was an utterly depressing thought. I hadn't visited the graves or memorials of Harry, Hermione or Dumbledore since the day of their memorial, and honestly, I wasn't sure I was ready to.

* * *


	19. Ultimatums

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N At long last. It's really not abandoned. Many, many thanks to **aikakone! **

**Chapter 19: Ultimatums**

It was more than any of them would have wanted, but something the wizarding world demanded for its fallen heroes. Ornate memorials for the late Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley and Albus Dumbledore stood before me. A wave of grief and trepidation flooded me as Minerva sat a fresh bouquet of flowers in front of her late husband's grave.

Slowly I made my way to Harry's memorial. I stood and looked at it for the longest time before patting it as I would have patted a child's head and finally resigning to sit down on the bench adjacent.

Minerva seemed to be engrossed in conversation with the memorial for Albus, explaining to him all the reconstruction that had recently taken place and all the new wards she and Severus had set.

I remember doing the same thing with Tonks after I first lost her, but I still couldn't find a voice to say anything now. Finally, I found my resolve to stand.

As I began to walk away, I stopped and turned back to the memorial, "I'll take care of them, Harry."

I returned to the office after visiting the memorials of our 'fallen heroes', although my mind wouldn't focus on anything but Harry, Ginny and their unborn child. I kept berating myself for the feelings I felt towards Ginny, and wondered if Harry understood.

"You look like a man with something on your mind," Emery said as he strolled into my office. His gate was nonchalant, easy. To watch him would make one wonder if anything ever got to the man.

"That obvious?" I laughed, trying to make light of my current dilemma.

"Anything I can do to help?"

The offer was genuine, but there was no way I could discuss this with my boss. Besides, I couldn't fathom how it could be put into verbal speech and not sound like it came from the mouth of a crush-ridden schoolboy.

"No, it's all right."

"You don't look like you are going to get any work done," he said as he observed the upside down file in front of me. "So why don't you just go on home."

I nodded and gathered up a few files before going home.

Once at home, I decided I was probably better off sitting at work. The silence of my house was daunting. I made several attempts at reading the Daily Prophet and then attempted to pick up the book I had been reading recently. It was then that I realized just how tired I felt, and I laid down on the couch for a quick nap.

"Remus, wake up." Ginny was shaking my shoulder lightly as she stood over me attempting to wake me from my nap.

Figuring I must be dreaming, I rolled over and dismissed the thought that Ginny was standing next to my bed.

"Remus!" She began to get frustrated.

As I opened my eyes, I took in the complete sight of Ginny. She appeared tired and drawn and even a little frazzled. "Ginny?"

She slowly smiled. "We have class tonight, and I was afraid that you forgot."

"No, I didn't forget," I replied as I began to get up. "But you look like you don't feel very well."

"Just tired is all," she sighed as she began to head down the hall. "Merry and Nat keep me busy."

Somehow I knew that wasn't the full story. She wasn't ready or willing to talk to me, and I knew that interrogating her wasn't the answer. "What time is it?" I asked, still trying to get my bearings.

"It's nearly five," she answered as she started down the hall. "Are you hungry? I'll whip you up something while you get ready."

Ginny fixed a light supper of Shepherds pie for the two of us out of a few leftovers I had. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed her cooking. Once we ate, we prepared to Floo to Grunhilda's for our next birthing class.

The older witch was there again to greet everyone with her overly animated greeting. "Mrs. Potter, what a pleasure to see you again," she smiled cheerily as she nodded in my direction in lieu of a greeting.

We took a mat and situated ourselves on the floor. "I hope there aren't going to be any more of those 'video' things," Ginny said as she situated herself on the mat.

I cringed at the remembrance of the birthing video, and agreed that I didn't want it to be part of every class. It still amazed me after seeing it that people actually had more than one child.

"Hi everyone," Sara Trodman said as she entered the room. "Glad to see you all come back after last month's video."

Everyone gave a half-hearted chuckle as she continued on to the front of the room. "Well, I promise you that there will be no more videos like that."

Everyone sighed a unified sigh of relief.

Sara wasted no time getting the class started, explaining that tonight we were going to learn proper breathing techniques. "Now it is important that everyone learns their part," she began, poignantly looking at the men of the class.

We covered the 'deep, cleansing breaths' that one took after every contraction and the method of 'panting' one was to do to during the contraction. "Hee, hee, whoo," Sara demonstrated, "hee, hee, whoo."

The purpose of the man was to 'coach' the pregnant, in labor woman through the breathing procedure. This made little sense in all practical applications. But, like obedient students, we all repeated the process.

I had absolutely no idea that one could spend such an exorbitant amount of time learning to breathe, nor did I see the importance of coaching a woman in labor on the finer techniques of it.

Sara strolled through the sea of mats and observed the couples practice the new breathing technique. She smiled pleasantly and complimented all as she passed. It wasn't long before she stopped before the mat Ginny and I occupied.

"Everything all right, Ginny?" she asked as she paused, a look of concern appearing in her eyes.

Ginny smiled a tired smile. "Just a bit knackered is all."

Sara gave her a grim look. "Stop by my office tomorrow."

"I'm fine, really," Ginny began to argue.

"I'll make sure she gets there," I interjected, leaving no room for further argument from Ginny.

Sara smiled victoriously and left to speak to another couple.

Watching Ginny as we stood in line to use the fireplace, I noticed that she would wince in pain every so often, although I'm sure she didn't realize anyone noticed. It wasn't much longer before she started to rub the bottom of her protruding stomach and grasping at her back.

"I'm fine" would be the only response she would give me if I asked if she was all right. Sometimes the trademark Weasley stubbornness wasn't an asset.

"Would you like to go sit down for a bit?" I finally decided that was a safe enough question.

"No," she sighed. "I just want to go home and lie down."

I nodded an agreement, and again we stood there in silence waiting for our turn.

Giggles and shrieks could be heard coming from the direction of the playroom as I stepped out of the fireplace.

"You really didn't need to see me all the way home," Ginny said as she dusted a layer of soot off of her clothing.

"Just wanted to make sure you got home safely," I smiled. "Besides, I wanted to talk to Ron for a few minutes."

"Now Remus Lupin," she started, hands at her side where her hips once were, "I'm perfectly fine, so you don't need to go telling Ron to keep an eye on me or anything!"

"Actually," I laughed. "I need to talk to him about the case I'm working on."

"Sure you do," she said sarcastically as she turned and made her way towards her own bedroom. "I bet you do!"

Following the sounds of the shrieks and giggles, I soon found Ron, Merry and Nat playing in Nat's bedroom. Ron had enchanted the walls so a Quidditch match was always being played. Of course, he enchanted it so that the Chudley Cannons always won.

Ron had Nat above his head, Nat pretending that he was flying. Merry was sitting on the window seat reading a book, looking annoyed at the noise her brother and father were making.

"Hey mate!" Ron said once he noticed me watching from the doorway.

"Uncle Remus!" the children shouted excitedly.

"I take it you brought Ginny home from class?" Ron continued as he sat Nat down on the bed.

I nodded in response, and soon Ron was giving Merry instructions to play with Nat until he returned. I followed him into the lounge and sat across from him on the couch.

"I'm worried about Ginny," I started, unsure how best to broach the subject.

Ron looked around carefully. "We all are," he practically whispered. "But she refuses to slow down. It's like she's spiraled downwards since she got here."

My mind flashed to the episode Ginny had had in my hallway, and I wondered if there had been more that she hadn't told anyone about. She was told that if she had another episode she'd be admitted to Grunhilda's and placed on strict bed rest.

"She has an appointment with her medi-witch tomorrow," I mentioned off-handedly as my mind continued to process information. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Ron just shook his head no. "You don't think it's anything serious, do you?"

"I just think she needs to learn to slow down," I answered as honestly as I could without sending the entire Weasley clan into a panic over Ginny.

I lay in bed, tossing and turning. I couldn't get my mind off of Ginny. Not that this was completely unusual, but my thoughts weren't usually consumed with worry.

Finally giving up, I went out to the study and grabbed the Malfoy file. I began pouring over every little detail I could possibly find. There had to be a clue somewhere as to the identity of who was behind this.

After nearly five hours of pouring over numbers, I determined that the person responsible kept excellent books and was a master at covering his or her tracks. The notes I had haphazardly scrawled on a piece of parchment didn't even measure six inches. This person was buried and buried deep.

Deciding I was getting nowhere, I wrapped that up and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. After a few minutes, I pulled out some black pudding I had made up the day before. It's a good thing I could stomach just about anything because a cook I was not.

Since Sara hadn't given Ginny a time to be at her office, I decided that the earlier the better and proceeded to get cleaned up a bit before Apparating to Ron's. Much to my surprise, Ginny was ready and waiting for me.

"Tea?" she offered politely. She looked as though she hadn't slept a wink.

"Where are the children?" I asked, after realizing the house was abnormally quiet.

"Ron took them to the Burrow," she answered, attempting to sit down again. I never realized how much I took sitting and standing for granted until watching Ginny maneuver herself into the seat of the chair.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked as I sat across from her at the table.

"Just knackered is all," she answered automatically, never raising her eyes off the table.

"Ginny, why won't you just admit that you are overdoing it and slow down? What are you afraid of?"

For the first time that morning she looked at me. I wasn't prepared for the shock I would receive when her eyes locked with mine. If I had forgotten anything Ginny was going through, it all came back in a flurry. Not only had she just recently lost her husband and her home, she was trying to cope with being pregnant and having a bounty on her life. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere or do anything alone, which doesn't bode well when one wishes to grieve.

But there was something more behind that look-something I couldn't identify, something that haunted me. I finally had to look away.

"Are you ready to go?" she finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The minute Ginny mentioned her name at the front desk of Grunhildas, we were immediately escorted into an exam room. I didn't perceive this as a good sign.

Within the time it took Ginny to get situated on the exam table and me to sit down, Sara Trodman entered.

"I'm so glad you came in," she sighed in almost an exasperated relief. "I must say, I thought about you all night last night."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said tiredly as Sara began to the examination.

"And thank you, Mr. Lupin," Sara continued as she was busily working over Ginny's protruding stomach. "Mrs. Potter here can be a little stubborn at times. Must be the red hair."

I just nodded and smiled and continued to hope that everything was all right.

"Well, Ginny, here's the deal," Sara began as she helped Ginny sit up on the table. "I can admit you to Grunhilda's and keep you in bed under the watchful eyes of other medi-witches until you deliver this baby in three months…"

Ginny's eyes became as big as saucers; it was obvious she didn't like that idea one bit. I had to stifle a laugh. Perhaps Sara would make an impression on Ginny yet.

"…or you are going to have to make some major life changes. First off, you can't chase after your brother's children. It's taking too much out of you. Maybe your parents' house would be a better option."

"My parents' house isn't an option," Ginny said rather curtly.

"I'm going to have to be blunt with you then," Sara said, becoming very aggravated with her. "You either get your blood pressure and stress level down, or you are going to lose this baby. I don't think you want that to happen, and I'm giving you the only options you have."

At that point I stood and motioned Sara over to me. "Can I have a minute with Ginny?"

She nodded and left.

"Remus, don't start with me. I'm warning you," Ginny tried to sound menacing.

"Warn all you want, but answer me honestly. Do you want this baby or not?"

A wave of shock flitted across her face. "How could you insinuate that I don't want this baby?"

Oh this was going to be fun. "I didn't insinuate anything, but if you want this baby, then you better start acting like it!" I hated getting angry with her, but it seemed that it was time someone did. "You can lie to me all you want, but at least be honest with yourself. You've had more episodes like you had in my hallway that night, haven't you? And you have neglected to mention them to anyone, haven't you? That's not acting very responsibly, Mrs. Potter!"

It was obvious she couldn't believe I just spoke to her like that. She sat, her mouth slightly open, her breathing methodical.

Before she could say anything, I continued. "Now, you have to make a decision before someone makes it for you. You can either move into the Burrow, in with Malfoy, or the offer is always open at my house. Or, I'll call Ms. Trodman back in here, and we'll just start the paperwork to have you admitted."

She sat there for several more moments, opening and closing her mouth every so often. "I can come back and live with you?" she finally asked.

The innocence of her expression made my angry façade fall. "Of course you can," I laughed.

She seemed to think about that for several more moments. "I'd rather do that, if that's really all right with you."

"Then it's settled."


	20. Blame it on Hormones

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The Indi-n Restaurant is a real restaurant somewhere in Britain.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIKAKONE!**

A/N Thanks to all of you who came back to read Chapter 19, and especially to those of you who left reviews! Again, many thanks to aikakone for her much needed beta services and inspiration (even when she _should_ be doing homework).

* * *

**Chapter 20: Blame it on Hormones**

Molly wasn't pleased with Ginny's decision to move back in with me. Actually, I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it either. It was surprisingly Percy who was the voice of reason.

"Mum," Percy started, "Ron needs you to help with the kids, and Ginny needs the break. It's not that she doesn't love you, but Remus' house is quiet, and she'll be able to rest like she's supposed to."

Put that way, Molly was unable to continue her objections. Who knew Percy had it in him?

It didn't take long to move Ginny's stuff back from Ron's and get her all settled in. I must admit, it felt good to know she was there again.

-&-

By that weekend Ginny was fully settled in, and was already beginning to look more rested. Molly visited often that week, and it became quite apparent that Ginny's reasons for not wanting to move back home were quite valid.

Ginny and I quickly fell into a simple routine. We would chat over breakfast that she had fixed in the morning before I left for work, and she'd have a nice dinner ready for when I got home. She insisted she wasn't overdoing it, and she did appear to be in good health and spirits.

In the evenings we'd sit in the study and read, or drink tea and chat. If the weather cooperated, we would take a short walk outside or sit out on the porch.

-&-

The Malfoy file was beginning to consume all my time at work, and I was still no further than I had been at the beginning. Everything always led back to Draco Malfoy. I was ready to throw something when someone quietly knocked on my door.

Actually, I wasn't even sure I really had heard someone knock until I heard it a second time. "Come in," I instructed, setting the book that was about to sail wildly across my office back down.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Sara Trodman said as she hesitantly opened the door.

"Ms. Trodman," I said in surprise, half rising as she entered. "What brings you down here?"

"Well, I had hoped to talk to you about Ginny," she said. "This is terribly unprofessional of me, but I can't help but worry about her. She's been through so much already."

I smiled what I hoped was a knowing smile and motioned for her to sit. "We've all been worried about Ginny," I assured.

"I know," Sara said, "and I was just wondering how things are going now that she's moved back in with you. I know she wanted to help out her brother, but she just can't take the stress."

"Have you had lunch?" I asked rather spontaneously.

She looked rather taken aback, but then smiled. "No, as a matter of fact, I haven't."

"I know this great little Indian place," I began. "Well, that is if you don't mind Muggle restaurants."

"My dad is a Muggle," she laughed lightly. "Are you referring to Indi-n the Restaurant? That's my favorite!"

I had no idea what had come over me, but as we left the ministry I almost felt like I was going on a date, which of course was absurd. Wasn't it? We Apparated a short distance from the restaurant, and then waited to be seated once we arrived.

Small two-person tables lined the walls, and a light buzz of chatter filled the air.

"I just love this place," she said excitedly as an elderly gentleman showed us to our seats.

"Usually, whenever I suggest a Muggle restaurant, my friends always look at me like I've grown a second head or something," I chuckled. "Even my wife used to think I was crazy, even though her father was a Muggle as well."

"Wife?" she asked. "I didn't realize you were married. I actually thought you were…" Her voice trailed as a look of horrified shock consumed her.

If I hadn't heard this a million times before, I might actually have been offended. "You thought I was gay?"

She began to fidget nervously as a flush consumed her. "I'm so sorry!"

I finally laughed, trying to put her at ease. "Trust me," I said. "You aren't the first person to ever say that."

"So, you're married?" she asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Widowed," I replied quietly.

"I'm so sorry," she said for the second time in less than five minutes. The waiter came to her rescue and took our orders.

She smiled and blushed again. "I've really stuffed this up. Can we start over? Hi, I'm Sara Trodman."

"Remus Lupin," I laughed. "But it's quite all right. My wife passed just over two years ago. She was an Auror."

"And how is it you know Ginny?"

Now that was a really good question. "Well," I smiled slightly, although our first meeting was in no way a pleasant one, "we actually met for the first time when she was twelve."

"Were you friends of her parents?"

"No, not at first," I continued, focusing on the back wall as I pulled those memories and moments to the forefront of my mind. "I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts her second year."

"You were a Hogwarts professor?" she asked with some amusement.

"Only for a year," I answered humbly.

"So if you were only a professor for a year, how is it that you and Ginny are still good friends?"

"I was friends with Harry's father when we were in school," I sighed reminiscently. "And when things started to get heated before the last war, we all ended up spending a lot of time together. Ron, Ginny's brother, was best mates with Harry since his first year."

"That sounds so romantic," Sara began giddily. "How Harry and Ginny have almost always been together, that is."

"I suppose, if you want to look at it that way," I concurred.

"Does she talk to someone?" she asked, taking a sudden dark turn in the conversation. "She always appears to be happy, but even I know that can't be possible. And it's showing in her pregnancy."

"Losing Harry has been extremely hard on her," I agreed. "Then losing her house and her freedom. She's tough, I'll give her that, but that's also why people forget that she's been through a lot."

"Remus, I'm going to be honest with you," she began earnestly. "I'm afraid she is going to lose that baby, and I know that's not what she wants."

"What can I do?"

"I was hoping you would ask that," she smiled affably. "The most important thing is she needs lots of rest and as little stress as possible."

"Well, I doubt her mum will stay away that long," I laughed.

Sara laughed as well. "Doubt it," she winked. "But the other thing is to let me know the minute she starts to have contraction-like pains. I know she has been having them, but she refuses to tell me."

"She doesn't want to spend the rest of her pregnancy in a hospital bed," I said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have threatened her with that so early," she laughed slightly. "It usually has a reverse effect and the patient starts behaving herself, so it's not an issue any longer."

"Don't ever assume that Ginny Potter follows 'the crowd', she'll blaze her own trail whenever possible."

-&-

I settled the bill, and we left the restaurant. I was truly enjoying her company as we strolled down the street chatting as though we had been friends for years. I guess I was even so consumed that I didn't realize we had walked right into George Weasley.

"Hey, mate," George grinned manically as he spied me with Sara.

"George," I said, coming out of my reverie. "What has you in town this fine day?"

"Doing some business. You?"

"Sara and I just had lunch," I answered. "Oh, where are my manners? George Weasley, Sara Trodman. Sara is Ginny's medi-witch."

"Ah," George said with an over exaggerated grin, giving me a wink. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sara Trodman."

Sara giggled rather girlishly and blushed. "You must be one of Ginny's brothers."

"Aye, that I am," George said with a mock Irish accent.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," she giggled again.

George then turned around and started to walk with us a ways. "So how is Ginny fairing at your house, Remus?"

I hadn't seen George so jovial and lively for a very long time, and it was rather refreshing. He didn't give me a chance to answer before he turned to Sara, "You know, Remus here was our DADA Professor in my fifth year. Best one Hogwarts ever had."

"Is that so?" she grinned, giving me a sly look.

"You know, you could quit making me feel old," I chided.

"Oh, you are only as old as you feel," Sara interjected. She was taking on a completely different persona from the medi-witch I saw on Tuesday nights. And now that George was present, she seemed to lighten up as if someone had placed a Wingardium Leviosa spell on her.

"Well in that case, I must be pretty old."

We all laughed.

George soon gave me a wink and a nod and excused himself to continue whatever it was he was doing previously. Sara watched him leave for an extended period of time. I tucked this bit of information away for later use.

-&-

Draco Malfoy was waiting impatiently for me when I finally returned from lunch.

"Mr. Malfoy," I acknowledged curtly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I received _this_ from Gringotts!" he exclaimed as he shoved a piece of parchment at me.

I gave it a cursory glance before handing it back to him. "And?"

"They billed me!" he ranted. "They billed me for the time they spent answering _your_ questions!"

"Leave it on the desk, and I'll see to it that it is taken care of," I replied coolly before turning my attention to the other stacks in front of me. "Will that be all?"

"Will that be all?" he repeated hotly. "What in the bloody hell did you talk about to warrant," he paused as he looked at the parchment again, "twelve hundred galleons?"

"I'd say those Goblins are highly overpaid," I said off-handedly.

"Don't mess with me, Lupin," he warned menacingly.

Perhaps his Slytherin bullying techniques used to work on first year Gryffindors, but I'd be damned if I'd let him intimidate me. After all, I _did _turn into a werewolf, even if it was only once a month.

"When I have any viable information," I began, trying not to choke on my words. "I will let you know. Until then, I do not wish to compromise my case."

He only replied with a cool sneer before making a very dramatic exit. Snape would have been proud.

-&-

Ginny was nowhere to be found when I returned home that evening. I didn't think it was like her to not leave a note, but I tried not to get too worried; she was an adult after all.

After Indian food for lunch, I wasn't incredibly hungry anyway, so I fixed a cup of tea and settled into my study. I found myself glancing at the clock on the mantle more than I was paying attention to the pages of my book. I was just about to Floo Molly when Ginny walked in the door.

The door closed rather forcefully, and Ginny quickly darted into the kitchen. I debated following her when she began slamming pots and pans around, but I built up the nerve and entered.

It appeared as though she had been crying. "Ginny, is everything all right?"

"Yes," she replied quickly.

All right, that certainly wasn't a good sign.

"You don't have to fix dinner," I offered. Somehow, this statement had the reverse effect on her than I thought it would.

"And why is that?" she ground out. "Why exactly don't you need dinner?"

I was unsure where all of this was coming from. The only reference I had was a night when Tonks thought I was cheating on her with Tivona Daria, before she realized she was my boss's wife. I had been locked out of the house, magically and by Muggle means, and by the looks of her, she would have cursed me with Cruaticus curse if given the opportunity.

"I had a late lunch," I answered cautiously.

"A late lunch?" It was practically an accusation.

"Yes, a late lunch?" I repeated. "Ginny, is there something bothering you?"

"No, why would there be?"

"I don't know, maybe because you seem mad at me," I said it a little more snidely than I intended.

"Mad at you?" she deliberately reigned in her temperament. "Why would I be mad at you? What reason would I have to be mad at you?"

"I don't know, but it certainly seems that way."

"Well, I'm not," she answered and shook her head. "I'm just upset about something else; I'm sorry if I took it out on you."

"So," I began, trying to change the subject. "Where were you?"

"With George," she replied.


	21. An Affair I Don't Remember

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N Thanks to aikakone for her wonderful beta services, and to everyone who has read and reviewed.

* * *

**An Affair I Don't Remember**

Ginny remained vexed with me for much of the remaining week. I made several attempts to find out exactly what I had done only to be told the same thing time and time again; that nothing was wrong.

Meanwhile, the first break in the Malfoy case finally surfaced in some of the old communication records obtained from Gringotts. It wasn't much, but the first clue that didn't point directly at Draco.

These communications always coincided with the questionable transactions. Although there was always a different name and employee clearance code, one thing was certain – it was always a woman.

I contacted Draco immediately and requested he stop by my office at his earliest convenience, which happened to be later that afternoon. After showing him what I had found, I asked him to compile a list of potential suspects.

His reaction wasn't what I had expected. Draco Malfoy laughed.

"You find this amusing?" I asked, bewildered.

"Amusing?" he repeated still laughing. "Of course I find this amusing. Are you seriously asking me to compile a list of women who may wish to frame me for a crime that would land me in Azkaban? I doubt they make a piece of parchment long enough, Lupin."

That thought hadn't crossed my mind. Of course Draco Malfoy had enemies. Why I figured they were all male was a ridiculous notion.

"So where to begin?" I asked after considering the many possibilities. Not only was there any female Death Eater he betrayed, but also any daughter who may have lost a father due to him turning, a wife who lost a husband, and virtually any woman he had ever dated.

"It would seem to me that this person would have to work for me or at least have worked for me in the past," he concluded rather logically. "I believe you still have my employee rosters."

I nodded and began to rifle through files to find them. Just then someone knocked on my office door.

"Come in," I announced.

"Oh I'm sorry," came the flustered voice of Sara Trodman. "I had no idea you were with someone. I can come back another time."

"No, that's all right," Draco began as he stood. "We were just about done anyway."

Her presence gave me a start. "Is there something wrong with Ginny?" I blurted out before thinking.

Draco, who had began to leave, stopped mid stride and turned to await the answer.

Sara eyed Draco precariously.

"Draco Malfoy, Sara Trodman," I quickly introduced. "Draco is Ginny's back up coach, and Sara is her medi-witch."

"I don't know," she began cautiously. "She cancelled her appointment."

I could feel my pulse beating behind my forehead, if that was even really possible. I liked to consider myself an even-tempered man, but Ginny was trying my patience. I massaged my temples for a few moments before returning my attention to those still standing in my office.

"I'll take care of it," was all I could say as I grabbed my robes, whisked passed Sara and Draco, and left to go home.

###

It was my turn to enter the house and slam the front door. Ginny had been laying on the sofa in the living room, and I could see her visibly jump when I entered.

"Just what in the bloody hell do you think you are playing at?" I began angrily, yet not giving her an opportunity to respond. If I did, I might lose the upper hand I currently possessed.

"You've been going on around here like some jealous school girl, and now Sara stops by to see me because _YOU_ have apparently cancelled your appointment? You can't just go around canceling your appointments!"

"Since when are you and Ms. Trodman on a first name basis?" she retorted, acting unaffected by my previous rant.

"Just what is this all about, Ginny?" I practically demanded. "And if the word nothing comes out of your mouth, so help me!"

She didn't answer.

"Why did you cancel your appointment?"

"Because I didn't feel like going," she answered simply.

"And why is that?"

"I felt fine and didn't think I needed to see her today."

"Well, that's not up for you to decide anymore," I ground out. "You've been borderline spending the rest of your pregnancy in the hospital, so if you truly don't wish that to happen, you will cooperate a little better from now on. Now, you can start off by telling me just what has your knickers in a twist."

She slowly sat up and then redid the ponytail that had partially come loose from sleeping.

"Harry," she finally answered with a tired sigh.

Out of all the explanations she could have picked, that was the one that made me feel like an utter heal for being angry with her.

"I get so angry at him for not being here," she continued. "Then I feel guilty for being angry because he only did what he had to do. What everyone expected him to do." She paused to rub her stomach.

"Then there's the guilt I feel for just going on with life," she continued. "I feel guilty when I enjoying things, or for having…"

I knew exactly what she meant, I remember feeling the exact same way. I still had moments when I felt that way, and it had been over two years. Harry had been gone less than six months.

"…What I mean to say," she stammered on, "is that, when I find myself comfortable here with you, I mean, you know, like friends, but it's still like, well, you live here and I live here."

I'm not sure exactly what she was trying to articulate, but I think the general gist of her comment was her overall feeling of guilt.

"Ginny, it's perfectly natural to feel guilty about going on with life," I tried to reassure her. "But what that really doesn't explain is why you cancelled your appointment with Ms. Trodman. If I need to, I'll Floo George. I'm sure he wouldn't mind dragging you there kicking and screaming."

"What's George got to do with this?" she asked, confused.

"I think he's smitten."

###

As I lay in bed that night my mind was plagued with thoughts - thoughts of the woman I loved and made my wife. While I undoubtedly still loved her, those thoughts didn't evoke the pain and grief they once did. I smiled at the realization that I had finally found the resolve to live my life again.

With that I got out of bed and walked over to the closet. The door squeaked as one does when not used on a regular basis. A waft of fragrance drifted through the air as the door opened. It was somewhat stale, but it was the scent of her, of Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin. As I stared at all her clothes, robes and shoes, I realized what needed to be done. It was time to let her go.

Reluctantly, I pulled the first robe off of its hanger and slowly folded it up. I laid it down gently at the end of my bed and removed the next item of clothing from the closet. I continued this process until it was completed and there was only her dressing gown still hanging in the closet.

I transfigured one of my old suitcases into a large trunk and began to place all her items in it. When I was done with the closet, I moved on to the dresser. It was still dark out when I had just about everything of hers packed away, yet I knew dawn was only a few short hours away. There were only a few items left, her robe, her fuzzy slippers and her wand. I decided that I wouldn't pack those away just yet, so I folded them up and placed them into the bottom drawer of the dresser. Once I was finished, I proceeded to close the trunk and levitate it out into the shed in the back yard until I could figure out what I should do with it.

Once I returned from outside, I sat down on the sofa and sighed heavily. It was a liberating feeling, a bit of closure. It was then that I realized Ginny would never have this opportunity. She had been forced to go through whatever items of Harry's was left after her house had been bombed.

With that thought, I returned to my bedroom and crawled into bed. Although there were only a few short hours left until sunrise, my mind and body felt at peace. As I drifted into a light slumber, I could almost feel lips graze my ear just as Tonks used to do. I smiled slightly at the sensation and was soon fast asleep.

###

Ginny was still in bed when I got up, which was surprising since I actually over-slept. I whipped myself up a quick breakfast and cup of tea before hastily scribbling her a note and leaving for work.

Emery caught me first thing as I entered the Ministry building. He had a crease in his brow that indicated he was not pleased with something.

"I need to talk to you about the Zabini trial," he said as he fell into stride with me.

I simply nodded and waited for him to continue.

"He's not a poor man," Emery stated, almost angrily. "He's hired top notch attorney's who are currently working every angle to get this case thrown out of court."

"Technicality?" I said more as a rhetorical question. "What are you thinking, old friend?"

Emery just shot me a glance and hastened me into my office. Once we entered, he shut and magically sealed the door as not to allow for any eavesdroppers. "They are currently digging into your relationship with Mrs. Potter," he sneered.

"Why would that matter?"

"It's personal, Remus," he continued as he quit pacing and sat down. "And when things are personal, mistakes are usually made. And you know these guys; they'll stop at nothing to win."

"So they're basing their defense on the fact I have some sort of personal relationship with Ginny? That's ludicrous!" My temper was starting to flare, which was never a good sign.

"I'm not saying that is the only thing they are basing it on," Emery continued quickly, "but it's one aspect they are looking into. Zabini is making some wild accusations."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in attempts to reign in my temper. "Wild accusations about what, exactly?"

"That you and Ginny have had a long-standing affair," he said point-blank. "And that the baby she is pregnant with is yours and not Potter's."

I laughed. What else could I do?

"Remus, you know that under any other circumstance I would consider your personal life just that, your personal life. But I'm left in a very precarious position."

I nodded my understanding. I knew that no matter what the consequence, Emery Daria would stand by me. For that sole reason, he deserved to be prepared.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between Ginny and I," I began, pinching the bridge of my nose again. "We are just friends, and the baby is most certainly NOT mine."

Emery continued to wait for the rest of the story.

"I have feelings for her," I finally admitted aloud for the first time. "There, I said it. But that's all there is to it. Nothing has or will ever come of it. For Heaven's sake, Emery, I'm old enough to be her father!"

He smiled an irritating smile. One of those smiles that says 'I knew it!' "Remus, we've been friends a long time," he pointed out. "I appreciate your honesty with me, I truly do. However, you do realize that as innocent as your feelings towards her may be, they are going to be misconstrued and manipulated until it looks like the two of you have been having an affair, don't you? I mean, come on, Remus, she lives with you."

I was quickly tiring of this conversation, but I knew exactly what he was trying to do. "Yes, she does," I started in a low growl. "And I'm not going to ask her to move just because people can't mind their own business. If the guilt or innocence of Blaise Zabini hinges on whether or not I'm having some sort of affair with Ginny Potter, then I suggest that he hires new attorneys."

"I agree, but it's unlikely to happen," Emery continued. "You're going to come under fire, and you have to be able to handle it without losing your cool. But more importantly, Ginny's going to come under fire as well, and I know that things haven't been all together smooth with her pregnancy this far."

"I'll talk to her and see what she wants to do," I sighed.

"That's all I ask," Emery said as he stood to leave. "Oh, and you may want to discuss this with her family as well."

###

Ginny was busy going through a box of baby clothes that Fleur had sent for her. She was humming Rock-a-Bye Baby and gently swaying back and forth. I stood silently in the doorway and just admired her as she did so. Her hair was down, yet held back off her face with some sort of tie that strangely resembled a shoelace.

"So how was your day?" she finally asked without ever turning around. Good thing or she would have seen me turn about six shades of red.

"There's something we need to talk about," I answered as I walked over to the stove and poured myself a cup of tea.

"That sounded rather serious," she answered as she placed a baby sleeper on the table.

I sat a cup of tea down in front of her. "It is. Zabini's coming up for trial soon."

"Oh?"

"And he's hired top notch attorney's."

"What's your point?" she finally blurted out.

"They are going to go for blood from whomever they can get it from," I answered. "And top on their list is us."

"Us?" she swallowed.

"Yes, us," I answered. "They are going to try and establish that you and I have been having an affair, and rumors are flying that the baby isn't Harry's, but mine."

"That's absurd!" she shouted.

"I know," I continued, trying to remain the voice of reason. "But the fact that you live here with me doesn't help."

"Well, if that is the only thing the wizarding world has to talk about," she said as she stood and began to pace. "Let them talk. I'm tired of living my life to conform to them! If they want to think we are cavorting around, fine! What's the worst they can do?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "but they'll try to make it as bad as possible."

"And how does this have anything to do with whether or not Blaise is guilty?" she continued to rant.

"It has nothing to do with it," I answered. "Except it will detract from the current issues at hand. It will be used as a diversion, and the press will flock to it. Ginny, I'll be honest with you, I'm really concerned about you and the baby trying to go through this."

"Well, if I end up in the hospital over it, I think I'll sue the Daily Prophet for damages!"

"And we may want to prepare your family for the fallout that this is sure to generate," I suggested.

###

As much as Ginny wanted to avoid the situation, we went over to the Weasley's for a family dinner that Friday. Charlie was the only one not present. All the kids were outside the Burrow playing with there Uncle George. Ron and Percy were involved in a game of Wizards chess and Mr. Weasley was chatting with Penelope as Mrs. Weasley put the finishing touches on dinner.

Arthur gave us a warm welcome, and soon an abundant meal graced the table. Idle chatter filled the air as plates, hands, and utensils flew every which way until all plates and mouths were full.

Once everyone finished, Mrs. Weasley made some tea as Ron and George cleared the remnants of the meal.

"So what is it you want to talk to us about, Ginny?" Molly asked as she bustled about.

Ginny gave me a helpless look, but I only shook my head. "Blaise Zabini's trial is coming up," she began hesitantly.

Molly blanched at the mention of the name, as both Ron and George clenched their teeth in anger.

"He's hired himself some top notch attorneys," she continued.

"Best that money can buy, no doubt," Ron nearly spat the words.

"I'm sure," she forged ahead. "But Remus and Emery feel that they are going to try and discredit Remus and I as witnesses."

"Well, that's ridiculous," Molly sighed relief. "How on earth do they plan on doing that? Everyone knows Remus is a werewolf now."

"By stating that Remus and I are having an affair."

The entire house fell into silence.

"Oh," Molly's entire demeanor turned cold and rigid. "Well, it was bound to happen."

"Molly," Arthur tried to shush his wife. "Ginny wouldn't be telling us any of this if it weren't important."

"It's all right, dad," Ginny smiled tiredly. "I really don't care what they say, think, or write about, I just wanted to warn you all before things start hitting the papers."

"I just can't believe you, Ginny," Molly continued her scorn. "You're nearly seven months pregnant, you're living with another man, and you aren't concerned about the fact that people think you are cavorting around with him? You do know that some people are speculating that the baby is really Remus', don't you?"

I never wanted to leave the Burrow as badly as I wanted to at that moment.

"No, I didn't know people are saying my baby is Remus'," Ginny laughed coolly. "But please tell me I don't need to justify that statement to my own family."

"Well just what are we supposed to think?" Molly was treading dangerous water, and none of the Weasley men or myself wanted to be present when this one broke, yet we all sat frozen about the table. "You have had ample opportunity to live with your family, and yet you choose to live with _him_. You chose him over any one of us as your birthing coach, and _he_ was the first one you told when you found out you were pregnant!"

Ginny stood up calmly, which was a bad sign. She placed her hand gently on my shoulder before returning her attention back to her mother. "And you have the audacity to wonder why I choose to live with Remus? Unbelievable!" She then returned her attention back to me. "I'm ready to go home now."


	22. The Comforts of Home

**The Comforts of Home**

Ginny's grip on my shoulder was crushing. I noticed that her ears were starting to turn red, which was a sure indication she was livid. It surprised me how callously Molly was handling the situation seeming it was her own daughter; this was a side of her I was unaware had existed before tonight.

I removed the napkin from my lap and placed it on the table in preparation to take her home. Molly was about ready to say something else when Arthur stood up. Arthur was normally a very jovial, mild mannered man, but he had apparently heard all he was going to hear on the subject.

His hand slammed down suddenly on the table. Everyone jumped, but dared not say a word or move in the slightest. "Molly Weasley!" he roared. "How dare you speak to your daughter that way? She came here tonight to elicit the support of her family, and here you are acting worse than those bloody reporters and gossipmongers! What has gotten into you?"

He paused to take in several deep breaths, and when Molly opened her mouth to say something, Arthur held up his hand to silence her. I can't speak for everyone else sitting about the table, but I was slightly surprised that Molly Weasley instantly closed her mouth.

"And to treat Remus that way is simply inexcusable!" he continued. "He's been nothing but kind and supportive of this family. And let me just say this and I will hear no more on the subject. If all the rumors are true, Remus Lupin would be a welcome addition to our family!"

With that, Arthur Weasley strode off outside and into his garage. Everyone sat stunned around the table. Molly blanched, and Ginny stood frozen. I think I was in shock. Arthur Weasley couldn't have just said what I swear I heard.

It was Ron who was the first to move. He slowly unfolded himself out of the chair and took his dishes over to the sink. He placed his arm around Molly's shoulder and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'm really glad I've never made dad that mad," he half-joked.

Molly just reached up and patted his hand. "Ginny, can I speak with you privately?" she finally asked.

Ginny shook her head slightly, as if coming out of a trance. "Huh, wha…Oh, sure." At that, Ginny followed Molly upstairs.

-&-

We all sat about the table for a few more moments before Percy stood. "I think we'll head on home," he announced as he aided Penny up from her seat. She nodded her agreement and proceeded to say their good-byes.

That left Ron, George and myself still sitting at the table.

"Welcome to the family," George laughed.

I shot him what I hoped was a deadly glance, however its only effect was to make him and Ron laugh even harder.

I sighed heavily and placed my head in my hands. "Why does everyone seem to think we are having an affair?" I whispered more to myself than to anyone else.

"Because you two are so well fit," Ron answered, sobering from his bout of laughter.

"Yeah," George added, "and you act like an old married couple. Not to mention that you really do have feelings for my dear sister. Should I ask just what your intentions are towards her?"

I had to sit and wonder if my feelings for her were really that obvious, and as if they were reading my mind, George and Ron both said "Yes" in unison.

My next thought was a prolific string of expletives.

"But we know that there really is nothing going on between you and my sister," George continued.

"You've been nothing but respectful in allowing her time and space to mourn Harry," Ron added.

"She'll come around in time," George interjected again. "I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you, too, she just doesn't know what to do with them yet. You should have seen her when I mentioned I saw you and Sara after you had lunch the other day. You'd have thought I'd caught you red handed with the other woman!"

It took me a minute to process that bit of information. So Ginny really was jealous? No, that couldn't be right.

Arthur soon returned inside and was surprised to see me still sitting at the table. He glanced around for Ginny and Molly, but nodded a silent understanding when both women came up absent.

Ron soon gathered the kids and Flooed home as well. George seemed intent on not missing a minute of the action.

With nothing else to do, I began to clean the kitchen. After nearly a half-an-hour, Molly and Ginny emerged from their private meeting. I guess the sight of me with my shirtsleeves rolled up and a kitchen towel flung over my shoulder was more than either of them could bear because they both broke out into a fit of girlish giggles when they entered the kitchen.

"What? Haven't you ever seen anyone clean up a kitchen before?" I asked.

"Of course I have, dear," Molly smiled warmly and removed the towel from my shoulder.

She patted me on the back fondly before saying, "I'll finish up here. You two go on home."

I glanced over at Ginny, who nodded her agreement. Her eyes appeared red-rimmed, but it seems that whatever they had talked about had resolved whatever underlying tension had been building.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Molly," I acknowledged as I retrieved my robes from Ginny.

"Anytime," she smiled. Ginny hugged her mother before she stepped into the fireplace and Flooed back to my house.

With Ginny safely gone, I stepped outside, wished both Arthur and George a good night and Apparated home.

-&-

Ginny was still dusting herself off when I walked in the front door.

"I'm really sorry for that," she began.

"No need to apologize," I smiled warmly. "I'm a big boy; I can take it."

After I took her cloak and hung it up, I went to the study to read for a bit before going to bed. I heard Ginny rattling around in the bathroom, and for some reason I assumed she was running a bath. She startled me when she came into the study and sat down. She had changed into her pajamas, and was wearing a dressing gown, although her pregnant stomach wouldn't allow the garment to close.

"Are you all right?" I asked without glancing up from the pages of my book.

"Tired," was all she said. I could hear the chair slowly rocking back and forth, and chanced a glance her way. She was slightly reclined back, rocking the chair with just her tiptoes, and rubbing her stomach. It wasn't until I noticed a small wince that I knew something was amiss.

I continued to watch her for a few minutes and was about to say something when her eyes flew open wide.

"Oh my god, Remus," was all she could manage to say.

My first reaction was to go to her, but I changed my mind and went to the fireplace. I threw in a dash of Floo powder in and called out "Sara Trodman!"

It wasn't long before Sara's head appeared in the fireplace. She appeared groggy, but instantly woke up when she realized who it was.

"It's Ginny," I said hurriedly.

"I'll be over right away," she replied.

Within moments Sara was stepping out of the fireplace. I had already gone over to where Ginny was sitting and Sara was soon kneeling on the other side.

"Ginny, what's going on?" she asked as she started taking down all her vitals.

Before Ginny had opportunity to answer, another wave of pain coursed through her body. Sara gently placed her hand on Ginny's stomach until the episode had subsided.

She looked poignantly at me and asked, "Can you move her to a bed?"

Without hesitation I had picked her up and led the way to her bedroom. Sara turned down the covers before I laid her down.

"I know you two have missed the last two classes," she began, the ultimate professional. "So you are about to get a quick makeup lesson. Remus, I need you to sit behind Ginny."

Sara helped Ginny sit forward long enough for me to slip in behind her. Ginny sat back slowly.

"Now I need you to coach her in her breathing, except only deep, cleansing breaths."

"Are you ready?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded and we began to breathe.

"Very good," Sara commented. "Concentrate on relaxing, Ginny."

I looked up at Sara, who only nodded. "Remus, you can help by either massaging her temples, or rubbing her tummy, what ever she finds relaxing."

Before I could do anything, Ginny had firmly grabbed my hands and began to guide them over her pregnant stomach. After a few strokes, she dropped her hands down to her side, nestled even deeper into my chest, and continued to breathe deeply.

I could feel her stomach tighten with each contraction. Sara continued to work diligently as Ginny and I concentrated on breathing and relaxing. Somewhere in the process I began to slowly rock back and forth, and within the hour the contractions stopped and Ginny fell asleep.

Sara gently guided Ginny to lie down, and I slipped off the bed. We both stood and watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Once satisfied she wasn't going to awaken, we stepped out into the living room.

"So what happened tonight?" Sara asked knowingly.

"Her mum and her got into it," I answered.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I've dealt with Mrs. Weasley on a few occasions," she laughed. "Anything I should be aware of?"

"Would you like some tea?" I offered, knowing that Sara probably needed to know what might be coming around the bend at Ginny.

"Oh Merlin," she laughed. "Cream, two sugars."

She followed me into the kitchen. I made the tea with my wand to expedite the process, and sat down at the table. She waited patiently for me to begin.

"There are sure to be a lot of nasty rumors starting to surface about Ginny and I in the very near future."

"I thought they already did that?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"It's going to get worse," I chuckled hollowly. "And I'll be honest. I'm not sure how well Ginny will fair through it. I know she's strong, but everyone has a breaking point."

"We'll just have to keep on eye on her," Sara smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "She's very comfortable with you," she commented off-handedly.

I looked over the brim of my cup at her.

"No, I mean," she began to stammer. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's all right," I said. "Even her family thinks something more is going on."

"Can I be blunt?" I nodded and she continued. "I see couples, married and not, all the time as part of my job, and the two of you seem more comfortable with each other than couples that have been married for years. There's a natural grace to the way you and Ginny interact, and that is very rare."

I just smiled tiredly at her observation.

"I'm sorry, it's not my business or place," she blushed slightly.

"It's all right, everyone seems to have an opinion on the matter," I said. "I'm just worried about the effect it will have on Ginny. I take it you don't want to take her to the hospital or anything?"

"No," Sara smiled as she finished off her tea. "Not just yet. She really is doing so much better here. I do want to see her first thing Monday morning however."

She stood to leave, so I followed her to the living room. "Let me know if anything else happens."

I agreed and she Flooed home.

-&-

After Sara left I found myself standing in the doorway to Ginny's room watching her sleep. It wasn't long before my breaths were in time with hers. It startled me when she stirred slightly, but quickly settled back into a peaceful slumber.

I wasn't sure what came over me, but before I realized what I was doing I found myself adjusting the blankets up over Ginny's shoulder. As if sensing my presence, she reached up and touched my hand as it brushed her cheek. The sensation nearly caused me to withdraw my hand quickly, which in turn would have probably woke her up.

I bent down and gently kissed her forehead before leaving her for the night.

-&-

The rest of the weekend was fairly uneventful. Ginny stayed in bed most of Saturday. She claimed her back hurt, although when I Flooed Sara about it, she said not to worry about it.

Molly stopped by to visit on Sunday, and stayed most of the day. She decided she needed to fix dinner so that Ginny wouldn't feel obligated. I briefly wondered how she figured I ate all those years I lived alone.

By the time Molly left that evening after making sure the kitchen was cleaned up, it was quite apparent that her visit had taken a toll on Ginny. She finally emerged from her bedroom and pulled the rocking chair next to the fire. She never uttered a word as she sat there silently rocking.

After several hours of just sitting there in silence, she finally excused herself and went back to bed.

-&-

An owl tapping urgently at my bedroom window Monday morning woke me from what was a very peaceful sleep. The thought of ignoring it crossed my mind. However, when I looked at the clock, it really wasn't much earlier than I normally would have gotten up anyway.

"Ruddy animal," I cursed mildly as I padded over to let the obnoxious beast in. It was a run of the mill barn owl, which led me to believe it came from the Hogwarts Owlry. I removed the satchel from the owl's leg. It let out a hoot of appreciation before taking off out the window without so much as a morsel to nibble on.

Figuring it was from Snape, I really didn't pay much attention to the writing on the package as I tore it open. However, once I held the contents in my hands, it became clear these weren't from either Snape or Malfoy.

My heart nearly leaped out of my chest in a flurry of excitement. I scurried for the wrapping I had dismissed earlier to verify where it had come from. I was so happy I might have even considered hugging Severus Snape! All right, maybe not quite _that_ excited.

The package only indicated that it had come from the Hogsmeade post office. It looked like Malfoy might have a friend or two after all. The package contained what I would consider the first big break in the case since I started to work on it.

Logs, records, ledgers and even a few pictures dating back several years were all included. I hastily shoved the documents and papers back into the envelope and went to get dressed. I had to get to the office to examine them further.

-&-

"You're here early," Emery commented as I passed his office.

I waved the package in the air and continued to my office. I had to Floo George. I had momentarily forgotten that Ginny needed to go see Sara this morning. Taking a pinch of Floo powder, I stuck my head in the fireplace and called out the name of the desired party. Soon, a groggy George Weasley came into view.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. I had to repress a chuckle. He looked like an overgrown boy. He was wearing only flannel pajama bottoms, and red hair shot in every direction. Actually, he reminded me of Nate.

"Hey, mate, I need a huge favor," I said. "I had to come into the office early, but Ginny needs to go see Sara first thing this morning."

George's eyes lit up at the mention of Sara's name.

"I was hoping you could go with her," I continued.

"Sure," he answered, trying to be nonchalant about it. "I'll go get cleaned up and head to your house."

"I really appreciate it," I added, stifling my laughter. It was refreshing to see George excited about something again, and he definitely reminded me of a giddy schoolboy.

-&-

I worked non-stop on the Malfoy case the rest of the day. Whoever sent me the information had been observing the situation for quite a while. There were ledgers dating back nearly six years, even before Draco took over and reorganized the company.

What I found most interesting was the pictures. They were taken with a Muggle camera, so they only showed blurry stills of people. I could depict several of the figures. Some of the most recent ones showed a distinct Blaise Zabini meeting with an unrecognizable female--not that the picture was bad, but this woman wore a scarf that hid all of her hair, along with a rather large pair of sunglasses that covered most of her face. She was dressed in business attire, a navy blue skirt with matching tailored jacket. She appeared somewhat short in stature and very thin.

After making several copies, I handed the departments secretary two envelopes and asked her if she would send one to Severus Snape and one to Draco Malfoy.

"Certainly, Mr. Lupin," she smiled warmly.

"Oh, and can you send an owl to let Ginny know I'm going to be late," I added.

The secretary's smile widened even more with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Of course," she finally answered. "Anything else?"

"That should do it. Thank you." I answered.

-&-

The next task was to go speak to Blaise Zabini, not that I thought he would tell me who the mystery woman was, but he might let something slip – they usually did. Knowing I couldn't just waltz into Azkaban and speak to him, I had to request a meeting through his high-priced, over-rated attorneys.

Not that I'm usually one who passes off my responsibilities, but I just couldn't bring myself to compose a request at the moment. Ron just happened to be the willing victim in my hunt for easy pray.

"Hey Ron, I have a favor to ask,"

Ron was taken aback; I wasn't usually one who asked for favors. "Sure. What do you need?"

"I've been looking at documents all day regarding the Malfoy case," I started, sighing tiredly to drive home my plea. "And I really need to get a meeting with Zabini, but with all his attorneys…"

"Say no more," he said, stopping me mid-sentence. "I'll take care of it. Any specific time?"

"No, any time is fine," I answered. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

-&-

Ginny was snuggled up on the sofa when I finally got home. She looked a little tired, but not to worse for wear.

"How did it go?" I asked as I laid down my outer robes and briefcase.

She jumped slightly, startled. "Didn't hear you come in," she said as she started to get up. "You mean with Ms. Trodman?"

"No, I meant with your mum," I deadpanned. "Of course with Sara!"

I followed her into the kitchen where she pulled out a plate of food and sat it in front of my place at the table. She grabbed a glass of water and sat down with me as I began to eat.

From the meal she had presented me, it was obvious Ginny had way too much time on her hands. She didn't like being cooped up in the house, and it not even being her own house made matters worse.

"Well, I'm not really sure how it went," she finally answered after she pondered awhile.

That was not the answer I was expecting. "Not really sure? Why not?"

Ginny giggled. "Well, you arranged for George to go with me."

I had nearly forgotten. A lot had happened since I asked George for that favor. Although, not wishing to sound like some gossipy old crone, I played it off as if I didn't have a clue. "Yes, and?"

"Well, Sara spent most of her time making doll-eyes at him," Ginny said in an exasperated tone. "And George was acting like a love-sick puppy. It would have been rather sickening if it had been anyone else, but it was good to see George act alive again."

"But Sara didn't say anything to you about last night?" I continued as I shoved another bite of the roast and parsnips. "Was there any further instructions?"

"No," she said as she adjusted herself in the chair. "Just the usual spiel, you know, get lots of rest, don't over-do it, avoid stressful situations."

"I told her that you and your mum had a row last night," I admitted.

"I know," she smiled, starting to look a little tired. "And so did George."

"So what was that all about anyway?" I asked, perhaps a little naively. "I've never really seen your mum act quite like that. You two seemed to have worked it out though."

"That, my dear," she started, blushing slightly, "is none of your business."


	23. Playing with Fire

**Chapter 23: Playing with Fire**

Within a couple of days we received the first of what was sure to be many letters denying our request for a meeting with Blaise Zabini from his attorneys.

Ron caught me as I arrived at the ministry and proceeded to read the letter aloud as he followed me into my office.

"Bloody wankers!" Ron continued on his rampage as I sat my briefcase on the desk and pulled out a pile of papers. "How can you remain so calm?"

"Because it's nothing to get worked up over," I replied. "I knew our first request would be denied, although I had expected them to open the door to negotiations."

"Negotiations?" Ron nearly choked on the word. "What kind of negotiations do you mean? Surely not a plea bargain!"

"Well," I began cautiously, knowing Ron wasn't going to like my answer any more than I liked giving it. "That is what it will come down to."

He looked abashed. "You can't be serious? He tried to kill my sister!"

Sometimes being older and wiser wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I understood his frustration and anger – I felt very much the same way – but I had also learned that sometimes sacrifices had to be made, even if that meant someone who should spend the rest of his life in Azkaban was given back their freedom in exchange for information.

"One thing you have to understand about the likes of people like Blaise Zabini, Ron, is that they rarely act on their own accord. Someone pulls their strings, and that's the person who is the real danger to Ginny."

"That doesn't change the fact that he tried to kill her," Ron argued. "I don't really care whose bloody idea it was."

"Well, no request has been made and no deal has been cut, so there is no use getting yourself worked up over something that may never happen."

"Oh, it'll happen," he added with disdain. "It's just a matter of time. However, Zabini better hope Malfoy gets a hold of him before I do."

I knew Ron was only blowing off steam, but I also knew that, if pushed, Ron could become Zabini's worst nightmare. I couldn't help but wonder how Ginny would feel if Zabini was released on a plea bargain.

That thought was soon pushed to the back of my mind as the head of Minerva McGonagall appeared in my fireplace.

"I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time," she said in lieu of a greeting.

"Always a pleasure to hear from you, Minerva," I replied.

"I hope you feel that way when I'm done," she laughed. "Can you come out to Hogwarts?"

I looked at the mound of paperwork I just pulled out of my briefcase, then to the letter Ron left sitting on my desk.

"I have one other errand to run, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

She seemed to heave a sigh of relief. "I'll put on some tea then."

-&-

Soon I was standing in front of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, the business I had was not with Rosemerta, so I continued on until I was standing next to the robe shop. Just past the robe shop is a small little alleyway not many are aware of.

It was obvious that all the home cooked meals Ginny had been preparing had taken their toll, as squeezing through the entrance was a lot harder than it used to be. Once the building the robe shop occupied ended, there was a small courtyard that opened up behind it. At first glance, it appeared to only be the backsides of buildings, but I knew better.

After crossing the small courtyard to the farthest building, I turned to my left and took a step of faith. Sure enough, my foot landed on a step.

With a smile and a nod, I made my way up the invisible stairwell. I hesitated once at the top trying to remember exactly what it was I was supposed to do. If memory served, one mistake dealt one hell of a magical punch.

"Tap your wand to the wall once," a voice called up from below. "Knock three times, then tap your wand twice."

I looked down to see the very person I had come to see.

"Remus Lupin," she said as she began to climb the invisible stairwell. "My how you've aged. Ministry not being kind to you these days? Maybe it's that Potter woman you're shacking up with. Red heads can be such a hand full I hear."

I felt a pang of guilt as she approached. She would have been a stunningly beautiful lady – long blonde hair with the perfect wave; a shapely figure, not to thin or to heavy; legs that could mesmerize, and the most iridescent blue eyes humanly possible.

Then there was the matter that caused her to retreat from society; to live like a recluse in the depths of the wizarding world. The burn.

The entire right side of her body had nearly been completely incinerated in the first war against Voldemort with an Incendio.

"Ysonde, as beautiful as ever," I finally replied.

"You remembered," she said as she pushed past me and opened the door. "I thought you had forgotten your way here it's been so long."

Before Harry had come back to the wizarding world, before Sirius escaped from Azkaban, and before the second war started, I had visited often. I felt she understood me in ways others could not, and vice versa. But life had taken over and started barreling down the tracks full steam ahead, the visits became fewer and farther between until they stopped all together.

"And it's tap your wand twice, knock three times, and then tap your wand once," I finally said.

She grinned mischievously and let herself into her house. What one would assume would be a tiny run down apartment was actually a lavishly furnished, several story house. Ysonde Averyl was a wealthy woman who had once been engaged to Lucius Malfoy in our Hogwarts days. The merging of the Averyl and the Malfoy families was front-page news.

She removed her outer jacket and handed her silk robes to the house elf before making her way over to a small liquor cabinet. Her limp had become more pronounced than it once had been, and she kept her right arm pulled into her body.

"Drink?" she offered as she poured herself a brandy.

"No thank you," I replied, still feeling very ill at ease.

"You're here on business, aren't you Remus?"

Another wave of guilt surged through me. "Unfortunately."

"Well then," she said, her demeanor shifting slightly colder. "What is it you want from me?"

"Information," I answered. "About Malfoy Enterprises."

Ysonde had learned at an early age how to hide her emotions, not to display any weakness. However, the one thing she could never master was to keep it from showing in her eyes. The mention of the Malfoy name still brought her great pain.

"It's been too many years."

"Draco could go to Azkaban if I can't figure this out." It was my trump card, but I knew I had to play it.

She looked at me as she ran her finger over the rim over her glass waiting further explanation.

"He's being framed, and who ever is responsible has a great deal of knowledge about Malfoy Enterprises. Funds have been linked to Death Eater activities and specifically to Draco."

"And you're sure he's not guilty of all this?"

"Sure enough to bring it to you," I answered.

She took the files I offered and sat on a nearby sofa. She rifled through them for a few moments before turning her attention back to me. "These look fairly complete. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

I took that as my cue to leave. Just before I reached the door, I turned to her and said, "And it's not what you think."

"What's not, dear?"

"Ginny is living with me only for protection. There is nothing else going on."

Ysonde smiled briefly and reverted her attention back to the papers in her lap. "Keep telling yourself that Remus."

-&-

After leaving Ysonde's, I walked the all too familiar path down to Hogwarts to see Minerva. As promised, there was a hot cup of tea waiting for me when I arrived.

"I expected you sooner," Minerva said as she tapped the cup with her wand.

"My other errand took a little longer than I anticipated. I'm terribly sorry."

"No, no," she continued, "it is me who should be sorry for dragging you all the way out here like this."

She sipped on her tea nervously as she watched out the window. I'm not sure whether or not she was waiting for the right moment to tell me why she asked me to Hogwarts, or whether looking for the right words. Either way, I sat patiently and drank my tea.

After a few more sips of tea she finally pulled several pieces of parchment from her robes and handed them to me without saying a word. I examined the first parchment, it appeared only to have the dark mark emblazoned on it, but it soon shifted to reveal the word 'Danger'. The second parchment was more direct and just read 'Hogwarts will fall.'

"When did you get these?" I finally asked.

"They arrived this morning with the post," she answered. "I just don't know what to make of it. If it's someone's idea of a joke, they have a poor sense of humor, but why on earth would Hogwarts still be receiving threats?"

"I don't know," was all I could say. Things just seemed to keep getting stranger and stranger. "We must be getting close to something or someone in our investigation is all I can assume right now. How are all the protection spells and wards around Hogwarts?"

"Nearly complete. Severus has done a marvelous job, as well as all the teaching staff and parent volunteers."

"Have Snape check them again, just to be on the safe side," I said.

Apparently that wasn't the answer she expected me to give her. "Well, of course," she stammered out. "Do you really think we're in danger?"

"Possibly," I said. "Quite possibly."

A/N - Thanks to everyone who is still reading/reviewing this story. It is not forsaken, just taking a long time to finish. AJ


	24. Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 24: Puzzle Pieces

The Ministry wasted no time sending nearly a dozen law enforcement wizards to Hogwarts. I rather thought it more for show than a security measure, but the old wounds of when the Ministry refuted the claims of Dumbledore and Harry could still fester from time to time.

Several more threats had surfaced over the course of a couple of weeks. Most were marked with the sign of the Death Eaters, but some were made anonymously. It was the anonymous threats that concerned me the most as they seemed to specify direct dates, locations, and in one instance, individual. Draco Malfoy.

This came as no surprise to Draco however, who had requested to be posted at Hogwarts to oversee its protection.

It had nearly been two weeks since my visit to Ysonde, and still no word from her. It had been a long shot in the first place, but I was truly hoping it would have paid off.

###

"You look tired," Ginny commented as I walked in the house.

"Hmm." I scratched my chin and acted as though I was in deep thought. "It's probably because I'm old."

Ginny laughed as she pulled a cottage pie from the oven. "You're not that old," she said as she sat dinner on the table.

Instinctively I pulled two plates from the cupboard and began to set the table. I chuckled as I watched Ginny struggle to get comfortable in the chair.

"You think this is funny?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was joking or being irritable, which is a mood that showed it self more and more as her pregnancy progressed. "How my mum managed to do this seven times is beyond me."

"Six," I corrected.

"Six what?"

"Six," I repeated. "Your mum was only pregnant six times. Fred and George were only one pregnancy.

She thought about it and laughed. "It's a miracle Ron and I were ever born," she finally concluded.

We finished eating and retired to the study. It had become our routine. She would read the _Daily Prophet_ and often comment about the idiocy of society; I'd bring tea and usually read files or case notes I had brought home. I'd agree with her rants, and occasionally get drawn into conversation. When she was finished reading the paper, she'd rock in the chair and rub her very pregnant belly.

It was those moments I usually found myself staring at her. She was beautiful. She had resigned to mostly wearing dresses for comfort, and she always released her hair from any ties or bindings just after dinner and before our evening tea. It cascaded over her shoulders and covered nearly half her stomach. She always looked most at peace during these times.

If she ever noticed me staring, she never said a word. I'd probably die of embarrassment if she ever did.

"Mum wanted to know if we could watch Merry and Nat Saturday afternoon," Ginny began. "I told her I'd talk to you tonight and let her know tomorrow."

Her statement threw me for a moment. Not so much what she was asking, rather all the underlying implications of it. The insinuations of us being a couple were always showing up in every little thing, and at times they seemed so perfectly normal.

"Remus." Ginny's voice brought me out of my contemplations.

"Oh, yes. Yes, that's fine."

"You don't need to work do you?" she asked, eyeing me precariously.

"No, I'll see to it."

"Is everything all right?" she asked as she continued to eye me cautiously.

I nodded. "Fine. I'm just getting really frustrated with all these new threats, and I don't feel as if I've made any headway on it at all."

"You'll figure it out," she said matter-of-factly. "You just have to find that one piece, and all the others will fall into place."

This woman never ceased to amaze me. "I wish I had your confidence."

###

When I got to the office the next morning, there was a bundle with a note on top waiting on my desk. I hesitantly picked up the note.

_Dear Remus,_

_As one might suspect, the Malfoys have many skeletons in their closet. Not all have surfaced yet. Pursuing Mr. Zabini is a waste of precious time. Look closer and you'll have better luck. You've been dangerously close, hence all the new threats. Pay them no mind and continue on the path you were following._

_Hope that helps._

_Ysonde Averyl_

I flopped into my chair in utter frustration. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Overhearing my outburst, Emery stopped at my office door and looked in. "Everything all right old chap?"

"Continue on the path I was following?" I began my small rant. "I didn't know I was following any path! This whole mess is completely and utterly bloody ridiculous!"

Emery came in, shut the door, and sat easily in the chair across from me. He laced his fingers and patiently waited for me to continue.

"I hate that about you, you know." I started to laugh. "The more involved in this whole Malfoy thing I get, the more confusing it becomes."

"You'll get it Remus," he said confidently. "If I didn't think you would, I'd assign someone else to the case. You have a knack for getting hard pieces to fall into place. Not everyone can."

That sounded remotely familiar. I must have sighed heavily because Emery gave me a half smirk, have smile. "Utilize all your resources. The answer is probably already sitting on your desk and you just haven't recognized it yet."

With a smile and a nod he was out the door and I was left with a mystic note and a pile of files on my desk.

###

"It feels as though I'm missing the obvious," I said to Ron as we ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"How about Malfoy, that's pretty obvious," Ron suggested with a mouth full of food.

I tried my best to give him one of those '_it's time to get over the past' _disgruntled eye roll looks, although I had often wondered the same thing from time to time.

"What?" he asked. "It's possible ya know."

"I think its Minerva," I said before taking a swallow of tea. "She's always seemed a bit shifty to me. And that whole thing about turning into a cat at will? Creepy."

Ron's eyes widened in shock. "McGonagall? Are you crazy man? She's the most trustworthy person I know! Although I agree that the whole Animagus thing is kind of weird."

"Sirius was an Animagus," I reminded.

I hadn't thought of Sirius in a very long time. My thoughts wandered back to our youth when we were merely students at Hogwarts. He had been so proud to had been sorted into Gryffindor - a traitor to the Black family name.

"I've got to go," I said as I gathered my things hastily. "No time to explain now."

"You're a bloody lunatic," Ron shouted after me. "You know that, don't you?"

###

There was once something Sirius had said to Harry while we were all at Grimmauld, "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods, your choices are very limited; there are hardly any of us left."

The Blacks, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Gaunts, and the Longbottoms were the only pureblood families still in existence. There was one prominent name not on that list: the Averyls. While they had been very well respected in certain circles, they were not purebloods. Ysonde was never going to be allowed to marry Lucius. The question is-what happened?

"I've been waiting for you, Remus," Ysonde said as I barged into her apartment, unannounced and unexpected.

"Have you?"

"Of course," she smiled. Even through her burn, her smile was still a seductive one. "I've never doubted your ability to reason. I knew you'd figure it out eventually."

My mind still reeling from my recent discovery, I wasn't quite sure exactly what I had figured out and what I hadn't. "Pardon my idiocy, but just what have I figured out exactly?"

Ysonde laughed rather bitterly. "You tell me first."

"Your family isn't pureblood," I said, almost feeling guilty as I said it. "You were never going to be allowed to marry Lucius." Then it dawned on me. "That's why you were burned, isn't it?"

"You catch on quick, Remus," she said as she poured herself a glass of bourbon. "Go on."

"Why are you still alive?" I questioned. "Was it a warning?" I quickly shook my head no as soon as the words came out of my mouth. I knew that wasn't the case.

"Have you ever wondered why Draco was an only child, Remus?"

"No," I answered quickly, obviously not following her lead.

She sat heavily on her sofa, almost exasperated with my lack of comprehension.

"Do _you_ know why Draco is an only child?" I asked stupidly, figuring there was some relevance to the situation.

"Because Narcissa was unable to have children," she replied candidly.

The missing piece just fell squarely in my lap, but I was struggling to figure out just what to do with it.

"She loved Draco as though he were her own," Ysonde added.

My mind started to process all the possibilities. "Who all knows this dark little family secret?"

"Besides myself, Lucius and Narcissa, only my father and Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father," she answered.

"So Draco doesn't even know?" I thought it an obvious question, but needed the confirmation for my thoughts to move on.

"No," she answered. "It was by Narcissa's graces that I didn't die, for you probably realize by now that this wasn't an accident or some 'battle' wound. While a union between the Averyls and the Malfoys would have been a very sound business move, Abraxas was horrified to think that Lucius might marry a half-blood."

"And Lucius? What did he think?"

"It doesn't matter now what he thought," she said reticently. "I never saw Lucius after _this_,' she motioned to her extensive burns. "Not even when his son was born."

"Someone else knows." I was more thinking out loud trying to figure out just how this fit in to the whole.

"And here I was beginning to think you were daft," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Of course someone else knows. The only problem is that the only people that knew are all dead."

"Please, do elaborate."

"Abraxas, Lucius, Narcissa, and my parents."

"No friends? Servants?"

"Not that I know of."

I sighed heavily. This was the break I had been waiting for, that final puzzle piece – except that it wasn't complete. Now I knew the _why_, but I still didn't have a clue as to the _who_.

"Sometimes it feels like the closer I get to answers, the more complex the whole scenario becomes," I laughed in frustration.

Once I left Ysonde's, I meandered the streets of Hogsmead. Having that bit of knowledge actually weighed heavily on me, more so that I ever expected it would. My current dilemma left me wondering whether or not to tell Draco the truth, or if he would even believe me if I did. There was only one answer I could come to - go home and discuss it with Ginny.

A/N - thanks to anyone who is still reading. I know updates are few and far between, but it has always been my intensions to finish this story! Once again - **aikakone**, you are the greatest! Thanks for all the love and support!


	25. Losses

Chapter 25: Losses

I decided to stop by the Three Broomsticks before heading home for the night. My mind still could not seem to make any sense of this newly found information. Had Zabini found out? Did Albus know? What about Severus? He had always been close to Narcissa.

"Remus!" Rosmerta smiled jovially as she made her way over to where I sat. "What brings you to these parts? No more trouble at Hogwarts is there?"

"No, no trouble," I assured. "Just visiting an old friend and thought I'd get a red rum currant before going home."

"Ah," Rosmerta said with a wink and a knowing nod as she went to get my drink.

I really hated all the speculation, but no one ever believed me when I refuted the claims that Ginny and I weren't a couple anyway.

"Here you go," Rosmerta said as she handed me my drink.

I nodded my thanks, handed her several sickles, and downed my drink. My head had begun to hurt from the days events, so I decided it was time to go home.

Oddly enough, Ginny wasn't home when I arrived. I found it strange that there was no note, but thought I'd give it a bit before I started to get really worried. I took off my robes and sank into my chair in the study.

"Remus, Remus, wake up." It was Ron.

"What's wrong?" was all I could say as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Nothing really," Ron answered as he sat in Ginny's chair. "Ginny just wasn't feeling so good this afternoon, so she went to the Burrow. Mum said she was sleeping so soundly that she didn't want to wake her. She tried to Floo you, but you didn't answer."

"But Ginny's all right?"

"Yeah, fine."

"That's good," I uttered, trying to collect my senses. I knew it was late, so I briefly glanced at the clock; it was a quarter past eleven. I hadn't meant to sleep so long.

"So what happened at lunch today?" Ron asked, eyeing me carefully. "Everything all right?"

"That all depends on what your definition of all right is, I suppose," I answered. "I did have a few things I wanted to discuss with Ginny, but that can wait until tomorrow."

Once again, Ron gave me the strangest of looks. "If you say so, Moony, if you say so."

With that, he left me to my own thoughts.

In some strange way my mind didn't want to accept the fact that Narcissa wasn't Draco's mother. It also seemed peculiar that so few people knew. Surely Narcissa's sisters knew, at least Bellatrix.

"But Lucius wouldn't want it to be common knowledge that Draco wasn't a pureblood," I reasoned with myself.

Knowing Ginny was safe at the Burrow, I retired to my bedroom.

###

There was quite an uprising happening at the Ministry when I arrived the next morning.

"What's going on?" I asked an onlooker before risking the crowd gathered in front of the building.

"You haven't heard?" The person looked shocked. "It's the only thing being talked about on the WWN this morning."

I have to say that I hated people's ignorance sometimes. If I had known what was going on, I surely wouldn't have asked. "I didn't turn it on this morning, sorry."

"They went to arrest some witch saying she's been the one reuniting the Death Eaters, making the threats on Hogwarts, and behind the murder attempts on Mrs. Potter's life!"

"But they didn't arrest her?" I asked, a bit confused by what was said.

"Nope," he answered. "Reports say she pulled her wand out and started hexing everyone around."

Then another bloke jumped in. "The Aurors fired back with stunning spells, but apparently she was in fragile health and it killed her."

The words 'fragile health' made my heart sink. I tore through the crowd, pushing people out of my way when necessary. There were reporters flooding the lobby of the Ministry building, and Emery was dashing their questions as fast as they were being tossed at him.

Then they saw me.

My name had apparently been linked to whatever was going on because they immediately turned their attention to me. Questions were being fired like well-aimed hexes. Then I heard the question that nearly brought me to my knees.

"What was your relationship with the recently deceased Ysonde Averyl?"

Recently deceased. Those words echoed in my ears. How could this be? I soon found myself being pulled through the lobby by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Lee Jordan, followed closely by Severus and Emery.

Once into the nearest office, Emery turned me towards him and grabbed me by the shoulders firmly. "I didn't want you to hear it like this," he said sternly, trying to make sure I wasn't going to lose my temper.

"What has happened?" I asked. I could feel my jaw begin to set and my shoulders tense. I knew what was coming.

"Ysonde Averyl was apprehended this morning," Emery continued. "She had been linked to the recent Death Eater activity."

Before I realized what I had done, I had rather harshly shoved Emery away from me, sending him sailing across the room. Severus stopped Kingsley from further restraining me, and Lee just stood by and watched.

"She was no more a Death Eater than you or I, and you know it Emery!" I growled.

"We know," Severus continued.

"Someone had to have followed me," I continued on my rampage, pacing peevishly. "Bloody hell, I led the killers right to her. This is my fault!"

The next thing I remember is looking up to see Emery and Severus gazing down at me.

"Sorry, mate," Emery smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't have you losing it."

"It was a good show," Severus quipped as they aided me to my feet.

It was only the three of us that remained in the small office. I briefly wondered where Shaklebolt and Lee had gone, but that thought quickly passed.

"I need for you to finish what you've started Remus," Emery continued. "You're too close, that much is obvious."

"Who did this?" I asked angrily. "Obviously it was either law enforcement wizards or Aurors."

"It was both," Emery sighed. "But it's unclear where the commands came from at the moment. Some of them were just acting on what they thought were legitimate orders."

"It's pretty obvious we have a leak in the department," Severus added.

"And it's going to be hard to find out who," Emery concluded.

It was becoming clear that Emery had a plan, he was just unsure of how to present it to me.

"So now what?" I asked, trying to oblige.

"We need to let them think we think the case is solved," he continued slowly. "And I think in order to do that, I'm going to have to suspend you, Remus."

If I had a mirror, I'm sure I would have seen myself looking rather dangerously at my boss. My biggest lead and old friend had just been murdered. I had led the killer right to her, and he wanted to suspend me?

"Who ever it is needs to think Emery doesn't trust you," Severus explained.

"And let me guess," I said with a heavy sigh, "you, I and Severus are the only ones who'll know the truth, right?"

Emery hesitated. He didn't appear to like this any more than I was going to. "Remus, if there was any other way," he said.

I nodded. I knew that he thought he was doing the right thing. "With Ginny nearing the end of her pregnancy, it's probably better if I'm home more now anyway."

Emery sighed. "Thanks."

I packed up my belongings, gave Ron all my files, and went home. I was surprised to find Ginny there when I returned. Apparently I startled her when I Apparated into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," I started.

"It's all right," she answered. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Let me make some tea first," I semi-smiled.

Since I boil water to make tea, it took me several minutes to complete the process. I found Ginny sitting in the garden absorbing the sun. I handed her a cup and sat next to her on the veranda. We sat there in silence for a few moments, both sipping our tea and enjoying the warmth of the sun.

I must say she looked radiant as she sat there, sun glistening off freckle-dusted cheekbones.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" she finally asked.

A sigh escaped me before I started the story. I tried carefully not to say anything that would make Ginny feel like this was her fault in any way, or to let on that I was still actually working the case. Emery expressed that he would rather keep that quiet.

"Are you serious?" she said, infuriated. "I'm going to go speak with Emery right now!"

She started to get up, until I put an assuring hand on her arm causing her to stop.

"I'm all right with this decision, Ginny," I said. What amazed me the most was that I actually _was_ all right with it.

She stared at me for a few moments in disbelief. "So now what?"

"It's only a suspension," I said, trying to sound calming. "It will all blow over soon, and I'll be back to work in no time."

She nodded and rubbed her pregnant stomach. For a brief moment it appeared that all was right with the world.

###

Molly dropped Meredith and Nathaniel off early Saturday. I have to admit I had forgotten that we had agreed to baby sit this weekend.

"You be good for your Uncle Remus and Aunt Ginny," Molly warned the children. "Your father will be by tomorrow to pick you up when he's finished up out at Hogwarts."

"Tomorrow?" I didn't remember Ginny saying anything about them staying overnight.

"Yes, dear," Molly answered with a smile. "Didn't Ginny tell you? Arthur and I will be gone all week, and Ron's out at Hogwarts helping with the reconstruction."

"Oh," was all I could answer. Molly left, leaving only myself with the two kids as Ginny hadn't woken up yet.

Merry gave me a slight hug as she made her way to the sofa. She opened up her knapsack and rustled through it until she found the book she wanted to read. Nat on the other hand, bounded into my arms, gave me a sloppy kiss and big hug. "I'm hungry," he smiled.

"You are your father's son," I laughed. "Merry, are you hungry also?"

Apparently this question took some thought. "Yes, a little," she replied hesitantly.

"Grandma fixed black puddin'," Nat started to explain. "It wasn't very good."

I nodded my understanding and placed Nat down at the kitchen table. He immediately pulled out a coloring book and crayons from his knapsack and began coloring. It seemed to me that one didn't need to press quite so hard on the paper with the crayon, but it seemed to be taking a great deal of concentration to do so. I soon returned my attention to the matter at hand - breakfast.

Ginny woke just as I was finishing frying eggs for breakfast. She absentmindedly gave Nat a squeeze as she sat down beside him at the table. "Something smells good," she muttered as she brushed her hair out of her face with her hands.

"Uncle Remus is fixin' us more breakfast," Nat chimed in.

"More breakfast?" she grinned. "Grandma must have fixed black pudding."

It turned out to be a warm summer day, so Ginny and I took the kids to the park to play. The heat seemed to intensify Ginny's pregnancy discomfort, but she seemed to take it all in stride.

We played on the swings, the slide and both Nat and Merry just about wore out my arm on the merry-go-round. After several hours of arduous playing, Ginny spread out a blanket and unpacked a picnic lunch. She had prepared a chicken Chaud-froid, something I hadn't remembered having since my youth, some new potatoes with dressing, and a summer pudding that looked delectable. She had also packed a few sandwiches and biscuits for the children, along with a few butter beers and some pumpkin juice.

"You think of everything," I commended as the children and I got comfortable on the blanket.

"Yes I do," she replied with a smile.

Getting Nat to settle down enough to eat was a task I was unprepared for. He bounced around like a Mexican jumping bean, but once Ginny reprimanded him firmly, he settled right down and ate his lunch. Once his tummy was full, he fell fast asleep.

"I suppose that's why he wouldn't sit down?" I asked naively as I scooped him up off the blanket as we prepared to return home.

"I would imagine," Ginny answered tiredly. "Ron used to act the same way."

Merry took Ginny's hand as we strolled back to the house. Thank goodness it wasn't far. A hard day of play and a plethora of good food and we were all ready for a nap. Ginny and Merry had gone to lie down in Ginny's room, I laid Nathaniel down on the sofa, and I settled into my chair in the study. I didn't even bother to pick up a book with the pretense of reading; I'm sure I was asleep within a matter of minutes.

It was early evening before I finally awoke. Ginny was reading on the sofa as Merry sat below her quietly coloring in a book. Nat seemed to have an overabundance of energy, but was playing with some Quidditch figurines in the middle of the living room.

"You should have woke me," I yawned.

Ginny laughed. "I tried."

I found myself on the floor with Nat making his little figurines fly around the little Quidditch pitch. Nat laughed as he orchestrated what he wanted each little man to do.

Trying not to feel my age, I attempted to bound up off the floor. It perhaps would have had a more profound effect had every bone and joint in my body not decided to crack and pop at that very moment.

Ginny suppressed a giggle behind her book and Merry merely rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea," I said as I finally straightened myself out. "Let's go out for dinner."

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Nat asked.

"No," Ginny answered, a smile slowly lighting up her face. "I think I need a milkshake!"


	26. Family Moments

As I have said many times before, it is my intention to finish this story... just has taken me awhile to get kick started again (and a new computer)... This is not beta'd but feel free ;) - I do not own Harry Potter...

**Chapter 26: Family Moments**

We entered Muggle London through the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny and Merry Floo'ed first and I followed shortly with Nat.

"Good evening, Mrs. Potter," Tom said as Ginny entered.

Before Ginny had opportunity to reply, Nat was excitedly announcing that he was going to dinner in Muggle London. People stifled snickers as he bounced his way to the door. It was amazing how much energy that child had.

It was a pleasant evening for a stroll. Ginny window shopped as we made our way past several Muggle shops, and she made me promise to bring her back when they were open.

"Remus," Ezzy greeted me in her usual fashion. "You haven't been around much lately."

"Been pretty busy," I smiled, hoping to avoid further explanation.

She then eyed Ginny and the children and smiled. "I see," she laughed as she showed us to a booth.

Ezzy handed Ginny and I both menus, but gave Merry and Nat paper and crayons. Merry seemed to examine hers briefly before she began to color on it. Nat just grabbed a crayon and began to color.

Ginny and I looked at each other quizzically.

"It's a menu," Merry announced matter-of-factly, as if reading our minds.

"Oh," Ginny said, sounding somewhat surprised. "What do you think you would like?"

"I'd like the fish and chips," Merry answered quickly. "Nathaniel usually has a burger."

"Gramma and Grampa Granger would bring us to a place like this," Nat answered as he colored.

I had forgotten that Hermione was a Muggle-born, and apparently so had Ginny. A wave of grief flashed through her eyes at the mention of her. It was hard to believe she was really gone at times.

We ordered our meals and watched as the children remained engrossed coloring on the little paper menus. I couldn't believe how natural this all felt, as if all was right with the world in that moment.

Our food soon arrived and Nat wasted no time getting tomato sauce all over his face and shirt.

"You need to slow down," Merry admonished her younger sibling. "Remember what Mum used to say."

Nat just shot her a nasty look. "Well Mum's dead," he quipped back angrily.

To be honest, this was a situation I didn't particularly want to find myself in. Thank God for Ginny's good sense sometimes.

"And it is all right for you to be angry about that Nathaniel," Ginny said with all the compassion and love she had, "I'm angry with her and Harry too, but now is not the time or the place to act like that. We can talk about it later if you'd like."

Nat sat down, but uttered an embittered 'no thank you' under his breath.

Ginny just rubbed his back a few times then turned her attention back to the food in front of her, in particular, her milkshake. "Brilliant these are," she finally exclaimed.

"Dad thinks so too," Merry said. Ginny and I both seemed to find this statement oddly funny and started to laugh. Nat and Merry both looked at us as if we had gone completely nutters.

"Grown-ups find the strangest things funny," Nat observed and Merry nodded her head in agreement.

Once we had all finished, Ginny rustled the children off to the loo to wash up as I settled the bill.

"So when did you become such a family man?" Ezzy asked as she eyed me precariously. "Or have you been keepin' secrets from ol' Ez?"

"Oh Ezzy," I chuckled, almost tiredly. "It's a tremendously long story, to which the answer would seem unbelievable at best. The children, however, are Ginny's niece and nephew which we have for the weekend."

"Well," Ezzy said, still eyeing me precariously. "No matter what the story, she suits you well, love. Didn't think I'd ever see you walk in here with another after…," Ezzy gave pause in remembrance of Tonks. "Can't believe she's already expectin' though! Ya ol' dog you!"

I think I opened and closed my mouth several times before determining that explaining Ginny was not pregnant with my child was an exercise in futility. Thankfully Ginny had completed the enormous task of cleaning up the children (although by the looks of Nat I can only assume she used _our_ way instead of the Muggle way) and was headed towards me.

"All ready?" I smiled at her.

She graciously gave me Nat's hand. "He's all yours," she grinned. "Thanks again Ezzy."

"Anytime dear," Ezzy smiled, "Anytime."

"So she questioned you about me?" Ginny giggled as we left the diner. I must have given her a quizzical look because she was quick to explain. "You looked like you were about to panic."

Before I could correct her misconception about my panicked state, Nat started to talk about a time when he, his Mum and Grandmum Grainger had all gone to an indoor playground. "I got to play in the balls, and climb the net, and slide down the slide lots and lots of times," he said excitedly as he was practically bouncing around my legs as we walked.

I had been saved by a four year old.

We had made it back to the Leaky Cauldron and decided to stroll through Diagon Alley before going back to the house. It had sustained quite a lot of damage during the war and rebuilding it had barely gotten underway. Shops like **Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Ollivander's, **and **Potage's Cauldron Shop**; which had been a staple of Diagon Alley long before I ever went to Hogwarts, would never again line the cobbled street.

"It's a shame really," Ginny sighed as if reading my mind.

They were in the process of 'rebuilding', taking the opportunity to 'modernize' for the Witch and Wizard of the twenty first century. At least that is what all the 'coming soon' signs read.

We finally came upon Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which had managed to take minimal damage through the war. George kept it open, however it was mostly run by employee's these days.

"Mum never liked it when Dad took us to Uncle George's shop," Merry mentioned candidly. Once again both Ginny and I found this statement amusing.

"I would imagine not," Ginny giggled.

I noticed that Ginny had slowed her pace considerably and chanced a glance her way. She was rubbing her hand over the baby bump, which she seemed to do quite often these days.

"I don't know about the rest of you," I interjected, "but I think I'm ready to go home."

Ginny happily agreed and we made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron. For once we entered without any notice and Floo'ed back to the house.

I carried Nat to Ginny's room and laid him on the bed as she had indicated for me to do before heading off to the kitchen to make some tea. I heard Nat grumble a little and assumed Ginny woke him up long enough to put on his pajamas.

"Good night, Uncle Remus," Merry said as she tugged on my shirt sleeve.

"Brush your teeth?" I asked, trying to sound firm.

"Yes," she replied, placing her hands firmly on her hips as if annoyed I had asked the question.

I tried unsuccessfully to repress a chuckle, to which she merely rolled her eyes. Once I picked her up however, I was the lucky recipient of the warmest hug ever. I proceeded to carry her back to Ginny's room.

"Go ahead," Ginny said as she motioned for Merry to crawl into her bed next to her brother. Ginny kissed both children and waited by the door as I did the same. With a simple flick of her wand she had turned off the light and a neat little starry night scene illuminated on her ceiling.

"Nice work," I mouthed as we walked down the hall.

"Thank you," she laughed.

"You can have my bed," I said as I followed her into the kitchen.

"I couldn't do that," she replied, taken back by the idea of it.

I finished the tea and we settled in the study, just as we did every night. "So you are telling me that at seven months pregnant you are going to sleep on the couch?" I asked rather indignantly.

"Buggar off," she finally retorted with a laugh.

She sat there quietly for the longest time, sipping her tea, rocking the chair with her tip toes and rubbing her belly. It was obvious she was contemplating something however I had long since given up trying to figure her out, especially these days.

"What's going to happen after the baby is born, Remus?" Ginny asked, breaking the long silence.

I had no idea what she was really asking and only offered her a quizzical look.

"Let's face it, Remus," she started.

I had recently picked up on the fact that when she actually said my name when talking to me, that usually meant a storm was brewing.

"You have been MORE than generous letting me stay here and putting up with my family and all the press, and even the birthing classes. But let's face it; I can't stay here once the baby is born."

"And why would that be?" was all I could come up with. She caught me off guard and it had been a long and busy day.

"Why on earth would you want to live with a baby?" she said, exasperated. "Not to mention that, well, there really isn't room."

A heavy sigh escaped before I thought to stop it. It was immediately apparent that this was an inappropriate response.

"The bassinette is already in your room, Gin," I pointed out, attempting to be the voice of reason and hoping to correct my momentary lack of good judgment. "And if space in your room is an issue, we can trade."

"But the baby will eventually need a room of his or her own," Ginny said, remaining persistent to have this conversation now.

"Of course it will," I replied perhaps a little more harshly than I intended. "But honestly, Ginny, is this something we need to figure out right this very moment?"

She looked as though she was about to protest, but seemed to reconsider. "I think I'm completely over being pregnant," she finally sighed.

In my current mood I considered replying 'me too', but thought twice about it and decided to chuckle instead.

"I really don't know how you've put up with me," she sighed.

I Accio'd a blanket and a pillow and proceeded to make up the couch. "I've managed to tolerate Severus all these years," I reminded gently.

Ginny began to laugh as she attempted to get out of the chair, a task that apparently has become a monumental undertaking. I helped aid her to her feet. At just that moment the baby moved; however this time you could see four little protruding bumps as they turned.

"Bloody hell," I gasped. "Did that hurt?"

Ginny laughed tiredly. "No," she said. "It's really quite brilliant, having this little life inside of you."

How could one compare anything to that; it was rather awe inspiring when put that way.

Ginny retired to my bedroom and I settled into the couch. I thought for a few brief moments about Ginny being in my bed, but had to quell further thoughts of that. My mind briefly wandered back to the Malfoy case; of which I was supposed to continue working even after my 'suspension', but was too exhausted to pursue any further thought of anything.

###

An owl woke me too early to be considered morning, although technically it was. The sun was just starting to tease the night sky.

_Meet me at Stoatshead Hill at 7 a.m. ~ D.M. w_as all it read, scrawled hastily in the most impeccable handwriting.

I chanced a glance at the mantle clock which read just before 6 am. "Bloody hell," I mumbled to myself as I got up. My clothes were all in the bedroom where Ginny was currently sleeping. I considered an Accio, however was afraid that might create more of a ruckus than getting them myself.

Ginny only barely rustled when I opened the bedroom door and thankfully my ability to count had not diminished as I was able to masterfully avoid the squeaky floorboard when I made my way to the dresser. I retrieved my clean cloths and had almost made a clean break when Ginny began to stir again.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"I have to go out for awhile unexpectedly," I began to answer. "Sorry, I tried not to wake you. No idea for how long. Will you be all right here with the children?"

"Of course," she answered as she rolled back over and snuggled back into the covers.

I stood there for a moment longer, admiring her. When I realized what I was doing I quickly exited and went into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.


	27. Admissions

A/N: A most heartfelt thanks goes out to aikakone for reconnecting with me after so long and beta'ing this chapter. This author couldn't be happier! Another thank you to Melanie Skye for rereading and reviewing … hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: Admissions

I Apparated from the study shortly before 7:00 a.m. Stoatshead Hill is located just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole and is really just a hill; a rather odd place for Draco to wish a meeting, I thought. I pulled my pocket watch out of my pocket to check the time, 6:57.

Draco appeared promptly at 7:00. True to Draco's form, he was dressed impeccably, which by any other persons would be strange for a Sunday morning.

"Odd place for a meeting," I said in way of greeting. Upon closer examination of Draco, his normally refined and distinguished features appeared haggard.

"Who was this Averyl woman?" Draco asked. He was visibly flustered, a state I cannot ever remember seeing him in.

My mind raced with how to proceed. Just what kind of information was he looking for? What did he already know? "She was an old friend of mine," I finally answered carefully.

"I find it odd that you and my _Father_ would keep the same company," Draco sneered.

"Is there something specific you wish to know about her?" I continued.

He pulled some parchment from an inside pocket of his robe and tossed them at me haphazardly. "Why has she been receiving monies directly from the Malfoy account at Gringotts since before I was born? And please don't be so brazen to bother with a 'how should I know?'"

Draco was in perhaps the most desperate state I have ever seen him in. "Besides receiving a monthly stipend from Gringotts, what do you know?" I asked still trying to access exactly how much to reveal.

"Bloody hell, Lupin," Draco began, "just tell me what you know."

"She was engaged to your father," I stated, watching closely for his reaction.

"So she was a pureblood?" Draco continued his hasty interrogation.

"No," I answered. I knew at some point I was going to have to tell him that Narcissa was not his biological mother; however it was NOT something I was looking forward too.

"Then she could not have been engaged to my Father," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure you wish to have this conversation here?" I asked, motioning to the hilltop with the browning grass where we were currently standing.

"We are both being watched," Draco stated. "And while I am not privy to the reason behind your suspension, I'm assuming I should no longer be discussing this case with you."

Ah yes, the ruse around my 'suspension'. "Before you were born, the Averyls were a very powerful and influential family in the Wizarding world," I tried to explain. "It would have been a very good business move to merge the two families."

"Then why have I never heard of them?" Draco inquired.

"There was an _accident_," I answered as vaguely as I could manage. "What Averyls had not perished moved to Australia."

"And this woman?" Draco continued.

"Most of her body was covered in third degree burns," I answered.

"That still does not explain WHY she continued to receive monies from the Malfoys," he countered, starting to regain his composure and menacing demeanor.

"Are you sure you really want me to continue with this?" I asked, practically pleading for him to change his mind. I found myself pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What is it that you not wanting to tell me, Lupin?" There it was - the true Malfoy sneer.

I sighed heavily, not knowing for certain how he was going to react to the next words that were about to come out of my mouth. "I'm sure she was being paid hush money," I finally said. "She knew things about your family that they didn't want public."

"Then why didn't they just kill her like they did the rest of her family?" he proceeded.

"Because she was with child." There I said it. It was out in the open.

"Are you telling me that I have some brother or sister that I don't know about?" Draco practically spat the words.

That was not the interpretation of that statement I figured he would make. Bloody hell. "No, Draco," I sighed, bracing myself for the storm sure to ensure my next sentence. "She was pregnant with you."

Draco stood eerily still. If anyone ever stood witness to a Malfoy breakdown, I'm sure I was it. Whatever had transpired that led him to this meeting already had his nerves raw and this new bit of information just sent Draco Malfoy over the edge. I watched him absorb the information and process it thoroughly. I thought briefly about placing a steadying hand on his shoulder, but was afraid if I had reached out and touched him it may have been his undoing.

"Are you certain?" he finally sneered, the look in his eyes murderous.

"Positive," I replied.

With that, Draco Malfoy Disapparated.

###

I briefly considered returning home and putting this meeting far out of my memory. I have found on more than one occasion lately that what I want to do and the right thing to do are not the same. Damn conscious. I needed to get to Hogwarts.

I also realized that I was still in possession of the statements Draco had less than ceremoniously handed me earlier. Buggar. I placed a quick Concealment Charm on them and tucked them into the pocket of my robes.

Being just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, I thought that using the Floo from the Burrow would be the simplest. I just hoped that Molly and Arthur hadn't changed the security measures since Ginny and I had visited last.

I easily let myself into the back door that led into the kitchen. From there I entered the sitting room and helped myself to a pinch of Floo powder, stuck my head into the Fireplace and called out, "Minerva McGonagall."

A green head resembling hers soon danced in the Burrow's fireplace. "Remus," she said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I need to come to Hogwarts," I said, guilt ridden that I never stop by just to visit. "Is it possible to use the Floo?"

"Certainly," Minerva smiled. "I'll open it up."

Within minutes I was standing in the Headmistress's office dusting Floo Powder from my attire. "I am terribly sorry for the interruption," I said with a tired smile. "It is imperative I speak to Severus at once."

"You know where to find him," Minerva said as she shooed me on with her hand. "However, I do suppose that you can spare a few minutes after your trip to the dungeons. I think you will be quite surprised with the progress we have made here."

"I will find you when I am finished," I agreed.

###

It was quite remarkable just how much had been reconstructed. My mind flashed to that day momentarily, and the utter devastation that had befallen Hogwarts and all those fighting. It was still too painful of a memory to bring completely to the surface.

I took in a deep breath, straightened, and continued down the corridors to the dungeon. My stomach turned as I neared. Telling Severus Snape what I had just told Draco Malfoy was going to be about as much fun as playing with a wasps nest.

"I suppose you have a purpose for being here," Snape drawled as I entered his private stores that were located behind the potions classroom.

"Actually, I was just in the neighborhood," I replied offhandedly.

Oddly enough, this seemed to catch Snape off guard as he quit tallying his stores and eyed me precariously.

"However, I might suggest that you find Mr. Malfoy," I continued. "He is in quite a state."

Snape never removed his gaze from me as he descended the ladder that he had been standing on. "Mr. Malfoy is a capable man," he informed, as if not in the least bit intrigued as to why I had suggested that.

"Agreed," I countered, feeling a bit derisive this morning. "Well then, I suppose my journey here was for not."

"Honestly, Lupin," Snape sneered that Slytherin sneer. "We can play word games all day. I am assuming though, that if you thought it important enough to travel clear to Hogwarts to inform me of something that it is of the utmost importance."

I briefly had the urge to tell him that he started it but quickly reminded myself how childish that would have been. "Mr. Malfoy came to me this morning inquiring about Ysonde Averyl," I informed him.

"Why would that have Draco in any sort of state?" Snape asked, continuing to eye me suspiciously.

Just at that moment the dungeon door flew from its hinges to smash against the adjacent wall and splinter into hundreds of pieces. I felt a barrage of them fan over my back as I ducked. One enraged Draco Malfoy came storming in, brandishing his wand menacingly at Snape. His usually immaculately styled hair was flopped haphazardly in his face as sweat beaded on his brow.

"You knew!" Draco accused. "You knew all along!"

"I assure you," Snape drawled as he straightened, failing to act unaffected by the outburst, "I have no idea what you are on about."

"You knew my parents," Draco continued. "You had to know! You claimed to love my mother? How could you not?"

"Draco, I'm sure he is telling the truth," I began. "I only learned of that truth very recently. It was a well guarded secret I assure you."

"What is it I'm supposed to know?" Snape asked again, completely taken aback by the current situation.

Draco collapsed into the nearest chair and raked his hands through his mused hair several more times before continuing. "That my mother was not my mother."

"What in the name of Merlin are you on about?" Snape, too, collapsed into a chair. His love for Narcissa Malfoy had nearly cost Ginny her life. Yet how could he have not known this?

"It appears that my Mother was incapable of bearing children," Draco said as he handed Severus several new parchments. "I just found these in the Malfoy vaults, the ones the Ministry never found out about."

I examined the parchments over Snape's shoulder. They were medical records of sorts. It seemed as though Narcissa had tried unsuccessfully for many years after Draco's birth to conceive a child.

"What does this mean?" Snape finally asked.

Draco dared not utter another word for fear of completely losing all his composure. I sealed the dungeon off with a silencing spell before continuing, just in case Draco's entrance had drawn any unwanted attention.

"Narcissa Malfoy was unable to conceive a child," I began to explain. "Surely you remember Ysonde Averyl?"

"Of course, I do," Snape said. "She was killed in the fire."

"No," I corrected, "she wasn't. It was learned that she was with child. That is when Lucius and Narcissa were married, rather quickly."

"It did seem a bit sudden," Snape recalled. "I cannot believe she never mentioned it."

"My _Father _probably made it so she couldn't speak of it," Draco finally managed.

"She loved you dearly," Snape countered. "You can never doubt her love for you."

Somehow coming from Snape, this statement seemed to calm Draco.

"Just how is it that you became privy to such information, Lupin?" Snape drawled dangerously.

Draco, too, seemed to want an answer to this question as he snapped around.

"Albus introduced us," I answered. "We've kept in touch for many years."

"And why all of a sudden am I a topic of conversation?" Draco asked as he stood.

"Your case," I answered. "I had questioned her about it."

"What led you to believe she would have any pertinent information regarding the Malfoy case?" Snape asked, getting more and more indignant the longer this conversation continued.

"Well," I laughed, perhaps out of nervousness and the uneasy feeling welling in the pit of my stomach more than anything. "One would have to surmise that she probably had a motive to want to see the destruction of the Malfoy family."

Both Draco and Severus seemed to ponder whatever tid-bit of information I had presented them with.

"You must be on the right track," Draco finally surmised. "Why else would they have had her killed?"

"Good point," Snape agreed.

"I am no longer on any track," I pointed out. "I've been suspended."

A murderous look flashed through Draco's eyes. "Well, either Daria has been bought out or someone higher than him has," Draco stated coldly before returning his attention back to me. Snape seemed to nod an agreement.

"As much as I may regret ever saying this," Draco sneered, although it seemed as if he was trying to concealing a chuckle. "I need you on this case. It's apparent you are very close."

This time it was my turn to laugh. "And how do you propose I do that?"

"You'll work for me," Draco answered.

###

I began to make my way back to Minerva's office, my head still reeling from my new employment opportunity.

I had barely passed the stairwell to the Astronomy Tower when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to find Minerva walking quickly to catch up to me. A flash of a memory when I was in my fifth year and being caught in the corridors with Sirius, James and Peter came to mind.

"Ah, Remus," Minerva said in way of welcome. "Oh my, what in Merlin's name happened?"

"It's nothing," I said. "It appears as though Hogwarts will be ready for students come fall," I mentioned in a lame attempt to change the subject.

"There will be a few places we simply cannot get repaired in time," she said as we walked towards her office. "But students will once again grace the halls of Hogwarts this Fall. It is what Albus would have wanted."

"It's what we all want," I smiled tiredly. "To get life as back to normal as possible."

"So how is Mrs. Potter," she finally asked. I couldn't tell if she was genuine or fishing for more information.

"She is doing well," I chuckled. "Please, not you too?"

Minerva simply laughed.

"Well, as we currently stand," I full on laughed, "we are not having a torrid affair and the baby is certainly not mine."

"Oh, Remus," she said as she placed a steadying hand on my shoulder. "There was never any doubt in my mind about that paternity of that baby, however, even Ron seems to believe that it is only a matter of time. You know, I think you should go see Poppy about your head."

All I wanted to do at that moment was go home. "I'll have Ginny take a look at it when I get home," I said assuredly.

"Once she gets one look at you," Minerva laughed, "you may wish you would have gone and seen Poppy."

###

Thankfully Ron had retrieved the children by the time I returned home that day. I had been worn to my last nerve.

"Oh, Rem…" Her voice trailed off as she came into view. "Oh my, you look like hell."

"Thanks for the vote of encouragement," I sighed as I sank onto the sofa.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat in her chair. "Can I get you anything?"

I guess I didn't realize I looked quite that badly. "I think I'm all right for the moment," I finally answered.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"If I said no, would you be offended?" I asked in earnest.

"No," she laughed lightly, "you forget who I was married to."

Ah Harry. He could be the king of secrets at times.

"Merlin's beard, Remus!" Ginny announced, rather alarmed. "You're bleeding!"

My whole body seemed to ache a bit from the downpour of wood bits that showed me earlier, but I had not noticed any blood. She seemed to examine the back of my head more closely.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?" she demanded. "This looks like it may even need medical attention."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Ginny," I said as I attempted to stand and soon found myself slightly light headed.

Apparently I had passed out as the next thing I remember was Sara Trodman's voice calling out my name.


	28. Injuries and Irrationalities

A/N ~ Special thanks, as always, to aikakone for her wonderful beta services and continued support of WoR! Thank you to everyone reading and I appreciate the reviews :) ... Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Injuries and Irrationalities**

"Oh, bloody hell," I said. It felt as though I was probably on a bed, and I was strongly hoping it was my own.

"Well, that's probably a good sign," Sara laughed. "Remus, do you know why you have wood splinters embedded in your scalp and arms? Not to mention the rather odd array of apothecary supplies?"

"Yes." It was all I was willing to say.

"Yes and?" Ginny's voice chimed in, and from her tone she sounded a bit put off.

Since I had not bothered to open my eyes, I pretended to not hear her - an action I'm sure I would pay dearly for later.

"Well, whatever the reason," Sara began, a hint of merriment in her voice, "I think we've gotten most of it. I have applied Murtlap Essence so their healing is well under way." She assisted me to a sitting position. I opened my eyes to find I was on my own bed. "Mind sharing what happened?"

I finally caught sight of Ginny, who was quietly sitting at the end of my bed. She looked a wreck, probably due to my current situation. I hadn't wished to discuss it, but now felt I owed her an explanation.

"Remus," Ginny said softly, barely audible. "What happened?"

"It's nothing really," I sighed and rested my back against the wall. "Just, well, Draco had a bit of a bad day, and I happened to be in the dungeon with Severus when he burst in."

Sara finished cleaning up. "I recommend taking it easy for a day or two," she laughed. "You clipped your head pretty good when you passed out."

I just groaned at the mention of me actually passing out. It was rather an embarrassing feeling I must say. Grown men are not supposed to _pass out_.

Ginny followed Sara out of my room. "Ginny, he'll be just fine, I promise," I heard Sara say.

"Thank you so much for coming," Ginny said. "I didn't know who else to turn to."

"It's no trouble," Sara said. "Let me know if anything changes." I soon heard a faint pop, signaling that she had left.

Ginny quickly reappeared in the doorway. It was apparent that she was wrestling with something, however, at the moment I could barely string two thoughts together.

"Can I get you something?" she asked as she began to rustle through my dresser. She pulled out a set of pajamas, set them on the bed and left the room before I ever answered.

I presumed that she intended for me to change into them, and had to laugh as I obediently obliged. Must say I was surprised at how much my head actually hurt. I instinctively rubbed my head only to realize that I had a huge goose egg, apparently from when I passed out. Once I had completed what seemed like the monumental task of changing into my pajamas, I crawled back into bed.

Ginny knocked gently, but did not wait for a reply before entering. She brought a cup of tea around to the side of the bed and set it on the nightstand. "You'd like to have scared me to death, Remus Lupin!" she finally dared to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," I practically whispered.

She sat on the bed next to me, folded her hands in her lap, only to proceed to stare intently at them.

I reached out and touched her arm. She jumped at my touch, and I withdrew my hand quickly. It was almost as if a jolt of electricity had run straight up my arm, and I could have sworn by the look on Ginny's face she had felt it too. It was my intention to apologize, but for whatever reason my vocal capabilities ceased to work.

Ginny sat a few moments longer before she dared another look at me. For a brief moment I swear I had seen that look before.

_Diagon Alley was under attack. Moody was leading a group of new Aurors, and several Order members were assisting, myself included. Bellatrix Lestrange led the Death Eaters attack. They were casting Fiendfyre at an alarming rate. _

_That was when I spotted Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson having dinner at 'The Wizards Hat', which was supposed to be some fancy new, modern restaurant. Rabastan Lestrange apparently spotted the restaurant at about the same time I had. _

_I don't think I had ever flown on a broom so fast, attempting to reach the restaurant before Rabastan was close enough to cast his spell. I tried to set protection wards, but there just hadn't been time. I saw the first Fiendfyre spell hit and I had been blown clean off my broom. _

_The next thing I remembered was waking up in St. Mungo's, Tonks sitting on the side of my bed. When she realized I was awake and looking at her, I got that look. The one that said _'I love you, you scared me to death, and don't ever do that to me again, you bastard'_ look. _

_That's when Tonks began to cry. No, sob. Hysterically. Then threw her arms around my neck. She clung to me as if she would never let me go. And she promised me she wouldn't. _

Tears were starting to well up in Ginny's eyes. I felt so helpless, and guilty. It was me she was worried about, yet there was nothing I could currently do to help ease her mind.

"I'm ok, really," I tried to reassure.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down freckled cheeks. I dared reached out to her again. This time she collapsed into my chest and sobbed openly. I cradled her in my arms as the tears soaked my pajamas.

"I've lost so much," she finally whispered. "I can't lose you too!"

"I'm right here," I tried to reassure. "I'm not going anywhere."

When she regained enough of her composure, she unfolded herself from my chest and frantically swiped fallen tears from her cheeks.

"I feel so stupid," she mumbled under her breath as she practically hyperventilated. She quickly got off the bed and scurried out of the room.

It was my intention to follow her, but when I swung my legs off the bed to stand and attempted to follow with the rest of my body, I apparently thought it a good idea to knock everything off my nightstand. Bloody hell.

"Just what in the Name of Merlin do you think you are doing, Remus Lupin?" Ginny shouted at me as she rushed back into the room due to all the commotion.

I was merely sitting on the edge of my bed when she had entered. "I was attempting to get out of bed," I answered as I sat there. My head throbbed relentlessly and I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach.

"Well you have a bloody concussion," she snapped. "What were you expecting? You'd get right up and dance?"

A concussion - that would explain the queasy feeling. "Ginny, I'll be fine," I stated, hoping to quell some of her anxiety.

She managed to shoot me a very vehement look as she stormed back out of my room.

This could not be good. "Ginny," I tried calling after her. Damn head! "GINNY!" I tried being indignant, yet still no response. I was never any good at fighting anyway.

I laid back down in hopes to settle my stomach. I could hear Ginny crashing around the house, it sounded like she was currently in the kitchen. I could hear her talking, hollering rather, as if she was chastising someone.

The house seemed to go quiet all of a sudden, and I didn't take this as a good sign. When the noise did not resume, I knew I had to go find out what was going on. I slowly made my way off my bed and into a standing position. My head was not forgiving, but there was no other choice.

I barely made it out of my room and the short distance to the study before I had to stop. It is probably a very good thing that I've drunk Wolfsbane potion for the better part of my life as it has given me the ability to keep my stomach down in most circumstances.

Figuring that Ginny was somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen, that was the general direction I headed. Even though my house wasn't very big, it seemed enormous as I attempted to cross it. As I drew closer, I could hear faint sobs coming from that general direction.

Once I made it to the kitchen, I saw her sitting on the floor sobbing into her arms, which were resting on a drawer she had apparently pulled out. Too caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice me cross the kitchen to where she sat. I sank to the floor adjacent her, thankful to be able to stabilize myself between the floor and the cupboard.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she attempted to scold without ever looking up from her arms.

"I was worried about you," I answered with raw honesty. I momentarily considered mentioning that she had gotten awfully quiet, but I decided that may not be the best course of action.

"You don't understand, Remus," she sighed through sobbing breaths.

I mulled over a host of replies, trying very carefully not to choose the wrong one. "Try me," I finally said.

"You can't," she said, daring to look up. "I can't. You just don't…can't even…it's all probably just stupid…and then there's the baby…and what about Harry?"

Since I had just taken a pretty good blow on the head, I wasn't sure if it was me, or if Ginny simply wasn't making any sense. One thing was certain - she seemed to be working herself up into a frenzied state again.

"What about Harry?" I tried to ask gently.

"Do you know what people are saying?" she continued. "How can I ever claim to have loved Harry? But I did. You know that, right? Since I was a little girl; more than life itself."

"Ginny," I smiled softly, as I touched her arms that were still resting on the open drawer that sat between us. "I've never questioned your love for Harry, and no one who knows two Knuts about you has ever questioned it, either."

"But what would he think?" she asked, the innocence of a child in her eyes.

I had often wondered that myself. What would Harry think? What would he think if he knew that I had fallen in love with his wife? Not to mention how soon after his death. And… wait, what was she talking about?

"What would he think about what, Ginny?" I dared asked the question.

Her head sank back into her arms as she began to sob again. "I can't stay here any longer," she announced. "I just can't."

Apparently, I do have an inherent capability to be completely and utterly daft, but even in my current state I finally connected the dots. I briefly wondered if it would make her feel any better if I just told her how I felt? I even more quickly decided that was NOT an appropriate way to handle the situation at hand, although that decision was probably more for me than her.

"Ginny," I whispered, once again trying to be the voice of reason. Damn I was beginning to hate that voice. Why couldn't I just be the voice of 'throw caution to the wind and come what may', or the 'wild and crazy' voice, but no, my job was to continually be the voice of reason. "It's late. We're both completely knackered, and it's honestly not been that great of a day. Can we please let this go until morning?"

"You're right," she agreed.

We both looked at each other and began to laugh. It had been easy getting down to the floor, however in her pregnant state and my injured state, getting up was going to be a completely different story.

I found my footing and aided her to her feet once I felt stable. She looked a wreck, but a beautiful wreck as she stood just inches from me.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a fright," I said, lamely attempting to apologize for something I had no control over.

When she looked up at me with chocolate brown eyes and tear streaked face, it was nearly my undoing. I reached down to gently kiss her forehead, and was stunned when my lips actually met hers. I should have withdrawn, but I simply could not.

My mind began to race as she intentionally deepened the kiss. I instinctively followed suit. I have no idea when my hands left hers and snaked around the small of her back and nape of her neck, or when hers entwined in my hair.

It almost felt as if I had lost a limb when our lips parted, and we stood there wondering what had just happened. I could still feel her breath on my lips, which made me crave hers all the more.

It appeared she suddenly realized what she had just done. As her eyes widened, she took two steps backwards, turned and darted for her bedroom.

I stood there dazed for another few minutes, my mind racing over what just happened. I finally managed my way back to the hallway, and paused momentarily at Ginny's door. She must have charmed it as I couldn't hear anything coming from the room.

I slipped into my own room and crawled into bed. Part of me hoped that I had just imagined it all - I couldn't imagine facing Ginny in the morning.

###

After tossing and turning most of the night, I finally gave up the fight and decided to just get up. The clock barely read 5:00 am. I was going to have to face this day sooner or later anyway.

The house was quiet. Either Ginny hadn't gotten up yet or decided to stay pent up in her room. I was thankful that the mere act of walking didn't make me nauseous any longer. Since I hadn't eaten anything the night before, I found myself pretty famished.

I was expecting to walk into the kitchen and find it as it had been left just a few short hours before, yet it had eerily been put back in order. That's when the uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right.

That's when I spotted it, a hastily scrawled note laying on the kitchen table.

_Remus,_

_Please forgive me for last night, I have no idea what came over me. I'm really sorry for having been such an inconvenience. I have decided to take Draco up on his offer._

_Ginny_

I'm not sure if I feel into the chair or if I had actually sat down. All I remember is being encompassed by numbness. I could barely fathom it – overnight my world had gone from that of happiness, back to emptiness. At that moment I almost thought I would cry, but no tears came. I felt as though every emotion and feeling had been turned off, shielding myself from the agonizing pain I would be in otherwise.

I sat there for several hours in some sort of unaware state. I barely recognized someone banging on my door, and I had no intention of answering it. I was thankful that the intruder soon found the sense enough to stop knocking, until I heard the latch on the back porch door open.

"What the bloody hell do you mean sending Ginny to Malfoy's in the middle of the night?" Ron asked indignantly as he let himself in. I had always meant to remove that bloody key.

I must have just stared at him blankly because I had utterly no idea what he was on about.

"Remus?" Ron asked. "Remus!"

"What do you want?" I asked. Coherent thought was still out of my grasp.

"Why is Ginny staying with that bloody wanker?"

"You would have to ask her," I said. "I have no idea."

"Oh bullocks," Ron began as he sat as well. "What happened?"

I merely shook my head. This was not a conversation I wanted to be having with any Weasley at the moment. "We kissed," I finally answered. I then collapsed my head and arms onto a pile on the table.


	29. Words of Wisdom

**A/N ~ **After a recent reread, I've determined that the timeline is slightly off (and apparently I can't count from 1-9 and determine how far along Ginny is) . Forgive me this faux pas... I may correct/may not, but not today. Thank you aikakone for yet another great beta :)... Hope you all are enjoying!

******Chapter 29: Words of Wisdom**

At the moment I mentioned the kiss, I could feel my heart breaking within my chest, not unlike it did the day I lost Tonks, yet completely different at the same time. I wondered what I had ever done to deserve to feel this way again, but realized I was just feeling sorry for myself.

I sat back up to see Ron still sitting there, gaping at me. It looked as though a thousand questions were racing through his mind, yet he couldn't seem to articulate any one of them. Perhaps I should just be thankful that, as her older brother, he didn't appear to wish to murder me for my admission.

"She'll come around," Ron said, as if having an epiphany. "She will. I know what she's going through, and I'm sure you do, too."

I nodded. I did know what she was struggling with, but that knowledge didn't lessen the pain at all. I had doubts that she would 'come around', as Ron had suggested. I concluded that Ginny's perceived feelings for me were probably just misplaced. I had been a friend of Harry and of her family. I've known her since she was twelve. I was familiar, comfortable and stable, and that was what she had needed.

"I know you don't believe me," Ron added, as though reading my thoughts, "but it's true. I'm no expert on love or relationships, but whatever it is you two have, that's what we all want."

I laughed derisively. No, I didn't believe him.

"Are you going to be all right, Mate?" Ron asked as he stood.

"Yes," I answered, hoping that he would believe me and leave. Why people incessantly think you want company when you are hurt and angry is beyond me.

Ron merely shook his head. "I'll check in on you later," he announced as he headed for the door. "We'll get this sorted out."

We? What 'we'? What was there to sort out? And why was it anyone else's business besides mine and Ginny's?

I sat at the table for a while longer, and proceeded to reread that damned letter several more times. Why would she turn to Malfoy? I just couldn't wrap my head around this. While I understood her feelings about returning to the Burrow, it still seemed like the lesser of two evils. By her own admission, Draco had made her feel uncomfortable since Harry's passing.

Once I determined I had sulked at the table long enough, I decided that taking a shower was in order.

I stepped into the shower and just let the warm water pour over my body. As if melting layers of ice away from my heart, the numbness finally started to fade and the tears that wouldn't fall before poured down my cheeks like a running facet.

When the sobs subsided, I was sitting in a tucked position in the shower, with my arms wrapped around my knees, and warm water still cascading over me. I honestly had no idea what to do.

Once I had gotten dressed and returned to the study, an unfamiliar owl sat tapping at my window. I retrieved the envelope it had offered. Even the writing I did not recognize. I tossed it down on the table, but a nagging kept harassing me to open it.

_Remus,_

_I'm sorry to ask this of you on such short notice, but please stop by my office at once._

_Sara _

Today was going to be one of those days that you feel you just can't catch a break.

###

I Apparated close to Sara's office and walked the rest of the way. When I walked in there were several couples sitting in the waiting room as well as a few small children. Before I even walked up to the receptionist to tell her who I was, she had already hopped up to open the door between the waiting room and the exam rooms.

"Right this way, Mr. Lupin," the small woman said as she opened the door.

I was surprised she remembered who I was since I had only been there a handful of times when Ginny had appointments. I attempted to smile graciously at her, although I'm not too sure how well I pulled it off. She led me to what appeared to be Sara's office.

"Ms. Trodman is expecting you. She will be with you soon," she announced as she shut the door behind her.

I began taking deep breaths as I sat there, attempting to calm what few nerves I had. I was almost in a meditative state when the door opened. I jumped, startled.

"I'm so sorry," Sara laughed. "I didn't mean to give you a start."

I began to stand, but she signaled for me to remain seated. "How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Is that a trick question?" I asked, unsure of the reason behind this urgent visit.

She seemed to sense my discomfort. "How is your head feeling this morning?" Sara rephrased the question, then took a light and shined it in my eyes.

"I'm fine," I answered rather abruptly. I didn't want to get rude, but I also knew my patience was already worn thin.

"You seem well enough," she replied. "So why is Ginny now residing at Malfoy Manor?"

She certainly didn't waste any time. "You would have to ask her," I ground out.

"Remus, I'm not going to pull any punches here," Sara announced. "Ginny is terribly upset about something. I was just at your house last night, and everything seemed to be fine when I left. I know she was worried about you, but nothing I wouldn't have expected. Then I'm being _summoned_ to Malfoy Manor this morning because Ginny had another one of her episodes. Did you two have a fight?"

"I don't think so," I answered, although I couldn't stop thinking about Ginny the night in the hallway.

"I don't think so?" she repeated irritably. "What the hell kind of answer is that?"

After reflecting on it momentarily, it was a rather idiotic reply for the question that had been asked.

"Remus," she began, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "If she has another one of these episodes, I will have no choice but to admit her and possibly induce premature labor. The baby is far enough along to have a fighting chance, but it isn't an option I really wish to consider."

I looked at her in earnest. I had no idea how to even begin this conversation. "I honestly cannot speak for Mrs. Potter. I believe that she is probably struggling with her feelings for me, however misconstrued they may be," I admitted. "It is too soon after Harry, and I think that the guilt is killing her." There, I had laid it all on the line.

Sara's expression went blank. "I hadn't considered that before," she admitted honestly. "To see you two together, well, it just always seems so natural. Comfortable even. It just never dawned on me. That explains a lot actually. But something still must have happened?"

I couldn't tell if that had been a statement or a question, so I chose statement.

"I'll assume your silence means yes," she sighed.

For the love of Merlin, I was a forty-six year old man, yet it seemed like I was being treated as if I was a seventeen year old with a schoolboy crush. Why did my feelings for Ginny have to be put on display for everyone to examine and dissect?

"Remus," Sara began, probably sensing my welling anger, "if it were…"

"If it were anyone but Ginny Potter," I interrupted. "I know. I get it. I picked the wrong damn woman to fall in love with."

Sara seemed to study me for a moment. "Have you told her?"

"Told her what?" I asked indignantly. "That I love her? Of course not! Harry has barely been gone six months. Do you think I'm daft? She needs _that_ weighing on her shoulders now, doesn't she?"

"You could be right," she agreed. "Or maybe it could help. I'm going to have to assume she hasn't spoken about _her_ feelings to anyone."

I stood, ready to leave. "I'm going to assume you are correct," I snarled. "But I'm also going to assume that I am the last person she wants to discuss them with. If there is nothing else, I think I'll be on my way."

I didn't give her opportunity to say anything more as my mood had completely disintegrated during the course of our brief conversation, so I did what every completely rational man my age would do and Apparated home.

###

In my current mood I felt I might actually just punch the next person to question me about the happenings between myself and one Mrs. Ginny Potter. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to have to wonder about it for very long. I no sooner Apparated into my study than someone was pounding on my door. Obviously it wasn't Ron or he would have let himself in as he had done earlier.

I honestly expected another Weasley and was surprised to find Severus Snape on the other side of the door.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" he drawled as he brushed past me into the living room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Severus?" I said, attempting to do my best Slytherin sneer.

"You know damn well why I'm here," he hissed back.

Oh good, I may get to punch someone yet. "If you are here to question me regarding Mrs. Potter's current residence, may I advise you against it?"

If I had been in any better of a mood, I may have laughed at the expression that crossed his face. My question apparently did seem to make him reconsider his next choice of words as he stood there silently for several moments.

He took a deep breath and rather unceremoniously sat on the couch. "Then perhaps I can offer you this," he said, obviously recovering from his momentary shock. "I do not believe that her current living situation is, well, perhaps the best for her."

"Really?" I countered dangerously. "I thought you would be thrilled she was now with Draco."

"If it was what she truly wanted," Snape answered. "But we both know that it is not."

"And you would like me to do what, exactly?" I asked, wishing desperately that I had kept spirits in the house. A bottle or two of Firewhiskey was sounding rather good at the moment.

"Well," he started, "get on that white horse of yours, ride in and save the damsel in distress. Isn't that what you _Gryffindors_ do?"

Even in my current state, I found that oration oddly funny and offered a chuckle in response. "Ginny is hardly a damsel in distress."

"No," he agreed, and stood. "But she is running away like a scared child. Perhaps so are you."

The urge to swing at him did briefly course through my body, but then an odd realization hit me. He was probably the closest thing to a friend who didn't have the last name of Weasley that I had. We had actually known each other since our Hogwarts days, served in the Order together, had even gone on several missions together.

"Honestly, Severus, what would you have me do?" I finally relented, exposing the rawness of my current state. "She's twenty-one years younger than I am. Do I really need to point out she could be my daughter? Her husband WAS the son of one of my best mates growing up. That's James and Lily's grandchild she's carrying! Have you realized that?"

He seemed to contemplate this. "We have all lost much," Snape offered in his usual drawl. A pained expression flashed across his sallow features, and I could only assume he was reflecting momentarily about Narcissa, and even perhaps a little on Lily.

I had never known that Lily had known Severus prior to Hogwarts. It was Harry who had come across Snape's pensive and found those memories tucked preciously away. They had been childhood friends. Who would have thought?

"I think that erases those twenty-one years you mentioned. Perhaps I am mistaken, but there is much more than Hogwarts that needs rebuilding. The very heart and soul of the Wizarding world has been affected."

With his black robes billowing behind him, Severus showed himself out and left me contemplating his last words.

###

The remainder of the afternoon stayed quiet, and allowed me time to pull myself together, if only a little bit. I knew Ron would hold true to his word and be by to check on me again at some point.

I had actually fixed myself a spot of supper, grabbed the paper and was sitting in the garden eating when Ron stopped back by.

I heard the knock on the door but figured he'd meander back here if I didn't answer anyway. He looked a bit surprised to find me sitting on the patio eating.

"What?" I chided. "You think I'd still be sitting at the kitchen table sulking?"

Ron blinked a few times before offering his answer. "Well, yeah."

"Nothing like a nice visit with Severus to snap one out of one's brooding," I said, and motioned for him to sit down.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" Ron asked, although I think it was meant more as a joke.

This time it was me who was desperate to inquire about Ginny - if anyone had seen or talked to her, how she was, that sort of thing. Yet I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"Mum is fit to be tied," Ron finally announced as he picked up the paper and started to fidget with it.

"Oh?"

"Draco isn't allowing Ginny any visitors at the moment," Ron informed me.

"Apparently she had an episode this morning," I replied, returning my attention back to the food in front of me. "I'm sure Ms. Trodman left specific instructions that she needed plenty of rest. Draco is only following his interpretation of those instructions."

"How did you know about that?" asked Ron.

"Ms. Trodman told me," I answered. "When she asked me why Ginny was now at Malfoy Manor."

Ron simply mouthed an 'Oh'.

At that moment a Hogwarts owl landed on the back of an empty chair. Ron unfastened the package and the bird flew off. "It's from Snape," Ron announced as he handed me the parcel.

I opened it to find a vial and a short note.

_Due to your current circumstances, I thought perhaps you may be in need of some Sleep Draught. _

_ ~ Severus Snape_

I tucked the vial away into the pocket on my shirt.

"You weren't kidding when you said had a visit with Snape, were you?" Ron asked, mystified.

"No, actually, I wasn't." I laughed. "Bit odd for me as well."

"I bet," he said, then gave off a nervous chuckle.

It was apparent that he wanted to discuss Ginny's current living arrangements, but didn't know how to broach the subject.

"I have no answers for you, Mate," I offered. "She needs time. She has to figure this out for herself."

"You are a better man than I am, Moony," Ron chuckled. "I think I'd be knocking down the door at Malfoy Manor and dragging her back kicking and screaming if it were me."

"Trust me," I laughed. "I've considered it."


	30. Imposters

**A/N - **Thank you _aikakone_ for your continued support of WoR and Beta services. You definitely make it a better story for everyone :).

Thanks to everyone who has continued to read!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Imposters**

Ron stopped by several more times over the course of the next few days, although at times I questioned if it was for my sake or his. Since I had been suspended from work and not sure exactly where I stood with Malfoy, I spent an inordinate amount of time cooped up in my house.

It had been four days since Ginny had moved, and the only person I had heard from was Ron since that initial day. I was beginning to think I had contracted a contagious disease.

I had just sat down to have a spot of breakfast when the knock came to the door.

"Remus?" Molly called out as I heard the door creak open.

Once I realized that it wasn't Ron, I quickly got up and went for the door. "I'm so sorry, Molly," I said, attempting to finish swallowing the bite I had just taken. "I thought you were Ron. Please, please come in and sit down."

"Quite all right, dear," she said as she finished letting herself in. "I am terribly sorry to drop in on you like this."

"I'm glad to see you, actually," I chuckled, reflecting back on my earlier thought. "Do you mind terribly? I was just in the middle of eating. Can I get you some tea?"

"Oh, you sit and eat," Molly said. "I can get myself some tea."

I resumed eating my breakfast and watched as Molly found her way easily around my kitchen. She made herself some tea and finished cleaning up the dishes I had used. I waited for her to say something, explain to me why she had stopped by, but she seemed happy to busy herself.

"Molly," I started as I finished eating. "I'm assuming you didn't stop by to clean my kitchen, as much as I appreciate it."

"No, of course not, dear," she said as she sat down with her tea. "I thought perhaps I should make sure you were doing all right."

"I'm surviving," I answered.

"I see that," she smiled, although there was no happiness behind it. "Remus," she finally uttered. "I'm so worried about Ginny."

I had no idea what to say. This was the woman who seemed adamantly against Ginny staying here. My mind flashed to the night at the burrow and the confrontation she and Ginny had about all the wild rumors. Was she honestly coming to me for advice?

"I haven't heard from her," I said, not exactly sure what exactly she was looking for.

"I know you haven't, dear," she started again, and then gave pause. "She is just so unhappy there. She tries to tell me otherwise, but she can't hide it from me. Draco tries, he really does, at least in his own way. "

"Molly," I began, "there isn't anything I can do. I'm probably the last person she wants to see."

"What happened, Remus?" Molly finally asked.

Oh bugger. I attempted to formulate an answer several times, but the words wouldn't come.

Molly placed her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," I finally uttered, trying to piece together the events of that night again. "I was hurt, she was worried."

"She's scared," Molly interjected, "of her own feelings. Feelings she doesn't think she should have for you."

"They're misplaced," I stated as matter-of-factly as I possibly could. I did not want to have this conversation with Molly Weasley. I was mentally having a temper tantrum and fighting myself to not let it surface.

"Oh," she started in a motherly tone, "I don't think that they are as misplaced as you'd like to believe. I wanted to think so, too. I did think so at first. Nothing personal, mind you, but, well, Harry was like a son, and Ginny is my baby. But I have eyes. I've seen you two. It's there. It just hasn't been the right time."

I almost laughed listening to Molly attempt to get through her little oration and trying against odds to not offend me in any way. I did understand her position all too well. I felt the same way. It occurred to me at that moment that I was closer to Molly's age than to Ginny's.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, bringing me out of my own thoughts.

I must have been caught up in my own brooding because I do not remember most of what Molly had been saying and uncertain as to what exactly led up to the question she now presented me with.

"I don't know how to bring her back," I finally confessed to her mother. Well that was a hell of a confession.

"Well, you want her back," Molly said in that motherly tone of hers. She patted me on the shoulder, before getting up to get more tea. "That's the important thing."

###

I was mentally exhausted by the time Molly had left, yet it was still early afternoon. I was beginning to feel like everyone knew what was best for me, and somehow this wasn't settling very easily on my mind. I needed a diversion.

I stepped out of my front door and instinctively turned towards the sun. I basked in its warmth, letting it penetrate me thoroughly. I felt as though I had found new resolve, although I had absolutely no idea what that would be.

My wanderings led me to the Ministry building. Good time to discuss my 'suspension' with Emery, I thought.

I wasn't quite expecting the reactions I received from the people I passed, who seemed to want to give me a wide birth. That seemed a little odd.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin," Emery's secretary said with a look of shock and fear. "I'll see if Mr. Daria is available to see you."

"Thank you," I replied, confused.

It wasn't long before Emery appeared in the doorway of his office. "Remus," he said in way of greeting. He motioned for me to come in, however, he didn't look pleased to see me.

Instead of exchanging the customary niceties, I simply asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"You don't read the bloody paper do you?" Emery asked tiredly. He resumed the seat behind his desk and rather unceremoniously tossed today's Daily Prophet at me.

I gave it a cursory glance. The headline read, "Scandal Rocks Millionaire Draco Malfoy. Is he truly a Malfoy?"

"You knew I presume?" he asked, giving me a smug look.

Something about this conversation already had me on edge, a feeling I didn't usually get talking to Emery Daria. "Are you insinuating that I had anything to do with this?"

"Speculation is that you were the 'anonymous source'," he informed me in the same haughty manner.

I stood to leave - something just wasn't right although I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "I thought you knew me better than that, Daria." I never called him by his last name, yet this did not elicit any further reaction, so I simply showed myself out.

That still did not explain the odd reactions I was getting from everyone I passed. There was more going on at the Ministry. Perhaps my earlier thought that I had contracted some contagious disease was true.

There were only a handful of people that could possibly shed any light on the current happenings at the Ministry, and I didn't really fathom the idea of paying any of them a visit.

###

I soon found myself strolling down the path between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. The summer sun had turned from warming to simply hot. I removed my robe and tossed it over my shoulder as I continued down the path.

Once I entered the main doors, I slipped across the corridor and headed straight down the stair case to the dungeon.

"Decided you had sulked long enough?" Snape sneered once he turned to see who was approaching. He had his back to the door, so I couldn't see what he was doing. It almost appeared that he was standing over someone.

When he turned to face me, he revealed the person who was sitting behind him. Emery Daria.

"I just came from your office," I stammered out dumbly.

"I hope you didn't tell me anything," he deadpanned.

Snape finished applying a wound cleaning compound to a fresh gash on Emery's head.

"Any idea who did this?" I asked, leaning up against an adjacent table. "Did you see anyone?"

"What _did_ you say to the imposter?" Snape interrupted.

"Nothing," I replied. "You accused, well, whoever accused me of leaking my knowledge of Malfoy's birth to the press."

"And did you give me any further information?" Emery chuckled slightly.

"No," I said. "Just said 'I thought you knew me better than that, Daria', and left."

"You never call me Daria," Emery observed.

"I know that, and you know that," I said, "but your imposter didn't."

"But the information leaked to the press is completely inaccurate," Snape interjected.

"Well, we can safely assume that Polyjuice Potion is being used," I surmised, more thinking aloud than anything. "It's hard to say what may have been said where and to whom. This person probably only heard a retelling of the story."

"Anyone check to see if Mr. Zabini is still in custody?" A voice drawled.

Draco Malfoy, the one person that I really had no desire to encounter, looking as dapper and dangerous as usual.

"Interesting gathering," Draco observed. "Why is it, Lupin, that it seems every time I come to Hogwarts I find you here?"

"Lucky I guess," I smirked, steeling myself against my own flood of emotions. "So do tell, Malfoy, who was it that put you in such a state on Sunday?"

"A friend," he answered as noncommittally as he possibly could.

"I don't suppose, Draco," Emery began, a hint of danger in his own voice, "that you would like to explain to me _why _you were discussing a Ministry case with Remus? You knew he had been suspended."

Draco's arrogant front faltered, but only for a moment. "He works for me now," Draco informed. "A private investigation since the Ministry can't seem to get the job done. And the one person who was getting anywhere, you suspended."

If I hadn't been being used as an excuse, I think I almost would have been flattered.

"That's all well and good," Snape interjected as he began casting spells this way and that to secure the dungeon. "Think we can all play nice together now, can't we?"

We all nodded, yet still continued to eye each other a little suspiciously.

"What was it I told you your third year?" Snape asked Draco interrogation style.

"That if you ever asked me that question the answer would be that you didn't tell me anything," Draco replied, acting bored with the entire situation.

"You really said that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," Snape drawled, "for occasions just as this one. I figured the interaction you had with Emery earlier proves who you each are."

His reasoning was oddly sound. "But how do we know you are you?" I asked, just to be obstinate.

"Because I can tell you details of the night we set out for Malfoy Manor to rescue Ms. Weasley, of which I am sure you do not wish to be reminded," Snape hissed at me. "I can further give you intimate details of the day your beloved wife fell madly in love with you and the day that..."

"Definitely Snape," I said in hopes to quickly stop him.

"So, please do tell, Daria," Draco continued as he leaned up against a nearby desk. "Why exactly _did _you suspend Lupin?"

"I had to," Emery answered. "At least give the impression that I did. They, whoever they may be, needed to think that the death of the Averyl woman was the end of the investigation."

"I have to admit," I interjected, "that I found people's reaction to me at the Ministry a bit…odd."

"Speculation runs rampant these days," Emery chuckled. "The last thing most people saw was you finding out about Ysonde's death. Most thought you were spending time in St. Mungo's."

I had to laugh at the thought that most people thought I had gone mad. I suppose that actually explained a lot.

"Having Remus continuing the investigation under you is actually a brilliant idea," Emery said to Malfoy after some consideration.

"Fine," Snape interrupted, "but what do you want to do about your current situation? Next time you may not be quite so lucky as to just receive a bump on the head."

"Whoever it was only wanted me out of the way for a little while," Emery said as he attempted to stand. "Otherwise I would be lying in some dark alley dead. No, they just needed enough time to garner information, information they think I have."

"I still don't like it," Snape sneered.

"I will be extra careful from now on," Emery assured with a laugh. "I cannot imagine that they would be ignorant enough to think I wouldn't figure out that they impersonated me. I am an Auror, after all."

"Unless they figure you spend too much time pushing papers these days," Draco added snidely. "As you said, speculation runs rampant and some think that someone is lining your pockets as well."

"Most people think that is you," Emery countered dangerously.

A silence fell over the room.

"Why are _you_ at Hogwarts today, Malfoy?" I finally asked. It did seem odd that every time I came to speak to Snape, he also seemed to be around.

"That's my fault, Remus," Emery interjected.

"See, I was summoned," Draco taunted back, almost childishly.

"Draco," Emery continued, trying to maintain a level of maturity in the room, "I need you to see if you can find out who did this and if all possible what they were looking for."

"Like I said," Draco sneered, "Has anyone checked on Zabini?"

"I trust you will take care of that," Emery added. "Remus doesn't have the clearance anymore."

Draco looked as though he wished to protest, but knew better.

"Fine!" Draco looked murderous. "Lupin, I'll meet you back at your house in an hour. We need to talk."


	31. Confrontations

**A/N - HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY WEASLEY! **

* * *

**Chapter 31: Confrontations**

I guess the question as to whether or not I was still employed by Malfoy Enterprises had been answered, but every time one question gets answered, six more crop up.

I returned home as 'instructed' and waited for Malfoy's arrival. I must say, I was not looking forward to this.

I picked up the Daily Prophet and decided to wait for my inquisition in the study. I read the article that the imposter Daria had questioned me on. It never ceased to amaze me the garbage that paper printed as news.

When Draco knocked, I merely opened the door with a flick of my wand. He knew just where to find me. I couldn't imagine what he really wanted to discuss.

"Zabini still in Azkaban?" I inquired as he approached.

"I am assured that is the case," he answered. "However, I did not see him for myself."

I merely nodded and motioned for him to have a seat. Apparently, he preferred standing.

"With whom did you speak on Sunday?" I asked my question again, never removing my gaze from the paper. "You do realize it would be beneficial information."

"That is not why I am here," Draco informed me.

"Oh," I said, attempting to act nonchalant. "Then to what do I owe the honor?"

"Tell me you aren't dying to ask." Draco's eyes narrowed and his voice was a barely audible hiss.

Ah, Ginny. I had assumed he would want to somehow gloat, although his current mood suggested otherwise. That could be remnants of his recent visit to Azkaban though. "I assume she is doing well and has adjusted quite nicely to life at Malfoy Manor."

I chanced a glance Draco's way only to find that if one could merely think an Unforgivable Curse and execute it, I would more than likely have succumbed to something similar to the Cruciatus Curse.

"She disappears in the middle of the night with no more than a hen scratched note and you assume she has 'settled' in nicely?" There was almost confusion in his voice.

I finally tossed the paper aside, stood, and leveled a gaze with Malfoy. "I am quite tired of everyone walking around assuming me to be less than an intelligent man," I growled dangerously. "I know what happened the night Mrs. Potter left – I know what happened the morning AFTER she left, and I can make a fairly educated guess as to how she is doing now. Now is there something you would like to add perhaps?"

"That she is a stubborn woman who will not admit that she's made a mistake," he added, with what appeared to be sadness in his eyes. "I can offer her the world, yet she pines to be here with you."

"What was it Snape said to you your third year?" I asked, certain I could not be talking to the Draco Malfoy I have known for many, many years.

"Very funny, Lupin," he laughed tiredly. "Ms. Trodman is ready to have her admitted. Even _I_ cannot put my pride before the well being of an unborn child. Well, I probably could, but not Ginny's unborn child."

"You said yourself, she's very stubborn," I pointed out. "What would you have me do?"

"I don't know," he smirked. "Kiss and make up. Oh wait! That is what got us all in this predicament to begin with."

A blush crept up my cheeks with the knowledge that Ginny had shared with Malfoy the details of that evening.

"And I have absolutely NO idea how you manage to put up with the constant comings and goings of a horde of Weasleys," Draco added, trying to sound irritated. "I am quite certain that they only contribute to her current state, especially her mother."

###

We moved the conversation out to the kitchen and were soon poring over documents regarding his investigation. Draco agreed that the best place to start regarding the recent use of Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Emery Daria would be Pansy Parkinson. He agreed he would take care of that.

For whatever reason, Malfoy remained persistent in not revealing the party he had spoken with prior to summoning me on Sunday. There were plenty of other things to start with at the moment so I let it rest for the time being.

It was early evening by the time we had wrapped things up.

"I'm sure Ginny is wondering where you are," I said as he stood to leave.

"Doubtful," he sneered. "I am sure in my absence that there is a plethora of Weasleys wandering about my house."

###

I woke early from a restless night of sleep. My dreams had been plagued with thoughts of Ginny. I had absolutely no idea how to go about 'getting her back', but I was certain that was what I had to do.

The streets of Muggle London were just starting to bustle with the pre-work crowd as I made my way to the little diner for a spot of breakfast.

After some eggs and rashers, I settled the bill and headed towards the office of Ms. Sara Trodman. The receptionist looked rather alarmed to see me again, however, was pleasant all the same.

"It is imperative that I speak to Ms. Trodman right away," I smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Lupin," The receptionist said and disappeared into the back.

I had barely settled in a seat when the receptionist opened the door to show me into the back. I followed her to Sara's office. "Ms. Trodman will be with you as soon as she can," she said before she turned to leave.

I picked up a magazine called Witch and Wizard, which seemed to be a who's who in the Wizarding world, what they did in their spare time, what they wear, and who they were currently involved with. I nearly expected to see Malfoy's name pop up, but apparently his current fodder was kept to the Daily Prophet.

"Remus," Sara announced as she entered her office. "What a pleasant surprise. I must say I'm a bit stunned to see you."

I stood as she entered. "I probably owe you an apology after our last visit," I offered in way of a greeting.

"It was insensitive of me," she laughed as she walked around her desk and sat. "So what brings you by today?"

"I need…" I didn't really know how to start. "Your assistance, I think."

Sara laughed at my distress. "With what, exactly?"

"Ginny," I answered. "It appears…well…I need…" I was rambling like an idiot, and for the life of me I couldn't fathom why.

"To get her back?" Sara attempted to complete my thought.

"Well, that," I laughed. "I am assuming you have seen her since Monday?"

"I have seen her every day this week," she sighed. "I'm glad you stopped by, actually, it saves me from having to owl or Floo you. If things don't change, Remus, I will admit her by Saturday. That is a promise. I was hoping that maybe you would go speak with her. I think you are perhaps the only person she listens to."

This time it was my turn to laugh, however, that was the excuse I was looking for. "I am not certain that I carry that kind of weight with Mrs. Potter any longer," I said.

"Oh, you do," she answered in that womanly, knowing tone.

###

I knew that a visit to Malfoy Manor was in my near future, but not quite yet. I had one more stop to make, one more action to put into place.

I stopped by Ron's, hoping to catch him before he left for work.

"Hey Mate," Ron said, surprised, as he opened the door to find me standing there.

"I need a favor," I said with a tired smile.

Ron eyed me quizzically. "Need me to go with you to Malfoy's to get Ginny?" he asked with a hint of merriment.

I laughed. "No, I'll take care of that later," I informed. "I need you to go through and possibly pull a few files for me at the office."

He gave me a look as if I had gone mad. "As unfair as it seems," he started, "you've been suspended."

I had forgotten that he was not privy to the ruse that Emery had concocted. "I know," I said, trying to quickly recover. "I'm working for Malfoy."

Several expressions crossed Ron's face in a very short amount of time; confusion, frustration, and anger.

"I know how it sounds," I offered. "I don't like it myself, but when I can explain it, it will make sense."

Ron managed to reign in his temper and offered me to sit. I explained to him the best I could what type of information I was looking for. Incidents not related to Death Eater activity involving females who have had a long standing relationship with the Malfoy's in any manner.

"I don't like this, you know that, right?" he finally announced after agreeing to do me this favor.

"Trust me, Ron, I don't either," I sighed. I was beginning to think I was getting too old for all this nonsense.

It was then I noticed we had not been interrupted by my two favorite children. "Where are Merry and Nat?"

Ron laughed and started to blush a little. "They stayed the night out at Hogwarts with La… Mrs. Thomas, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She has a son about Nat's age, and they get along really well. She offered to watch them for a few days while Mum is tied up with Ginny."

"Oh," I said. "I ran into them once when I was out there." If I wasn't mistaken, I do believe that Ron may be a little taken with this woman.

###

I slowly made my way up the narrow lane that led to Malfoy Manor. I stood at the entrance to the grounds of the mansion, which were grand indeed. A high, manicured yew hedge bordered the perfectly straight driveway on both sides, which run through wrought-iron gates and right to the front door.

The grounds beyond the gates were opulent. Grand fountains spewed crystal clear water and were surrounded by meticulously manicured gardens. The actual beauty of it was grand. It dawned on me that I had never once seen it during the day – its overbearing eeriness seemed to fade in daylight.

My stomach churned in nervous anticipation the closer I got to the actual house. I had nearly turned around and left several times before ever reaching the front doors. I had raised my hand to knock, but dropped it to my side before accomplishing the task. What the hell was I doing here?

I was just about to turn around and leave when the door swung open and I was practically trampled by one very irritated Sara Trodman.

"Oh my…" Sara uttered as she stormed right into me. "Remus? Oh bloody hell! It's about time you showed up."

I half expected an apology for running into me, and stood there gaping at her for a few moments before it all registered. "Glad to see you too," I smiled cheekily in a lame attempt to steel my nerves and figure out what I was going to actual _say_ to Ginny.

"Good luck with her," Sara grimaced. "She is in a mood."

I merely rolled my eyes – I knew what kind of a mood Ginny could work herself into. I walked into the foyer – it was honestly unlike anything I had ever seen. Lavish, ornate, quite grand.

"Oi, Remus," Molly said with surprise as she looked to be after something, or someone.

"I need to talk to Ginny," I announced matter-of-factly. "Alone."

Molly blanched. "This isn't a good..." she began to protest.

"This is the perfect time," I said definitively, leaving no room for argument.

"Perhaps you are right," she said. "She's in the library."

As if I knew where the library was. I followed the path that Molly had come from. I looked in the first door - that appeared to be some sort of drawing or sitting room. I walked a little further down and came to another doorway. Ornate French doors opened into a vast, open library with shelves upon shelves lined with books.

Ginny was perched upon a fainting couch against the far end of the room. She was turned towards the bay window which overlooked a beautiful garden with a shawl over her legs.

"Giving everyone a run for their money, are you?" I asked, announcing my arrival.

She jumped as soon as she heard my voice. I could see her tense every muscle in her body before turning to face me.

"Remus," she said. "What are you doing here?"

I laughed shrilly. I wasn't going to let her get to me this time. "You know damn well why I'm here."

She became a little indignant with my tone, but I forged on – she had to hear what I was going to say, and if I let her get the upper hand for one second my chances of getting her to listen to me were over.

"Running away in the middle of the night, Ginny? Really?" I asked crossly.

Her eyes widened, she obviously was not expecting me to act this way. To be perfectly honest, neither was I. But when I saw her sitting there, four days worth of anger welled up.

"I thought we were both reasonable adults," I continued. "That was neither reasonable nor mature."

"You don't understand." she began her protest.

"Understand what?" I raised my voice a little. "Understand that we kissed and it made you uncomfortable? Understand that you are struggling with the loss of your husband and how to move forward in life? Understand that you are angry with him for leaving you here to go through all of this by yourself? And you think that by running to Malfoy it will make it all better?" I was nearly shouting by the end of my proclamation.

Ginny sat there stunned, staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that make me want to melt every time I look into them. Yet somehow I found the resolve to continue. Apparently I wasn't finished.

"I am sorry to inform you, Mrs. Potter," I began again, though no longer yelling. "That you are NOT the only person who has ever had to go through this! For the love of Merlin, your very own sister-in-law went through the exact same thing! And do you not realize that other people are mourning the loss of Harry as well? Ron not only lost his wife, but his best mate! The boy he met his very first year at Hogwarts. And I will not bother to remind you that Harry was like a son to me. Not only did I lose his parents twenty some years ago, but then Sirius, Tonks and now Harry too!"

I thought about my last statement only to realize how redundant sounding I could be at times. It also made me feel every inch of my forty some years. A wave of exhaustion encompassed me – I hadn't realized how angry I had been over the situation.

By now tears started to stream down Ginny's already pallid features. "It was childish of me," she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry, Remus." She turned back towards the window as if hiding her shame. "I'm so sorry," she said again as the faintest of whispers.

* * *

**A/N2** - Thanks again to my fav beta _aikakone!_

~ also realized that I jumped the story up a month - I will go back and fix prior chapters but if you are already here, Ginny is only almost seven months pregnant instead of eight - terribly sorry.


	32. Strange Directions

**Chapter 32: Strange Directions**

I turned to leave the library. I had said my peace and now felt that the next move was hers. As I neared the door I heard a flurry of footsteps quickly disperse on the other side. The thought of Molly eavesdropping made me chuckle. I was about to push down on the handle when Ginny called out.

"Remus," she said hoarsely. "Please, wait."

I removed my hand from the handle, but stood facing the door a moment longer. I couldn't let her see the smile that had crossed my lips.

"You're right," she continued, "I was running like a scared child. I was so embarrassed."

As soon as I was sure I could keep a straight face, I turned back towards her. "Embarrassed about what?" I asked softly. "Things happen. And please don't tell me I don't understand, Ginny. I do understand, only too well. You are going through a lot of things right now, and having your hormones all wonky from the pregnancy certainly can't help."

"I thought I had ruined everything!" She began to cry even harder, as if the dam of five days worth of anxiety had broken, and it all came spilling out.

I wanted nothing more than to comfort her – to envelop her in my arms and protect her, tell her everything was going to be all right. I couldn't. I couldn't allow myself this guilty pleasure. She had set the precedent, and I was going to have to abide by it.

When her sobs started to subside, I said, "I don't know what you thought you had ruined, Ginny."

She made no effort to hide the tears that had fallen from very red rimmed, bloodshot eyes. "Our friendship," she finally said.

I allowed myself a small chuckle. "Not possible," I replied.

"Do you think things will ever be the way they were between us, Remus?" Ginny asked tiredly.

"I don't know," I answered as honestly as I could. "I'd like them to be."

"Me too," she practically whispered. "It's my fault. I screwed up everything."

"Oh, Ginny, stop it," I said, sounding more fatherly than I thought I could. "I certainly wasn't an innocent bystander."

If it had been any other circumstance and person, the expressions that crossed her face would have been funny. She seemed to ponder that momentarily before her eyes widened with realization, then she acted as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find just the right words.

While it had been my intention to tell her she needed to move back to my house, I had exhausted my resolve. I left her to her private thoughts and left to bid my farewell to the others in the house. I was a bit surprised to see Sara still there sitting with Molly as I was leaving.

"And?" Sara asked impatiently as I attempted to make my escape a quick one.

"You left." I once again found myself stating the obvious.

"Clearly, I came back," she countered.

It was apparent that Molly was getting slightly irritated. She was anxiously awaiting the final results of my conversation with Ginny.

"I suggest you have her admitted to St. Mungo's," I said as emotionlessly as I could muster. "Perhaps that is truly the only thing that will get through to her."

Both women sat there and stared at me. Molly looked completely abashed.

"I gave her plenty to think about." I merely shrugged, turned around, and left.

###

I returned home to my empty house. Perhaps it was destined to stay that way. Maybe it was even best if it did.

Out of habit I went to the study, grabbed a book, and retired to my chair. I attempted to read, however, I think I was actually doing more daydreaming than anything else. The knock on the door seemed to bring me out of my reverie.

Ron handed me a rather large package before walking in. "Made for some interesting reading, must say."

"Ah, Mate," I said. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Yeah," he chuckled, although looking a little worse for the wear. "If anyone else had asked me to do this, I would have told them that they owed me one. I guess I owe you enough that this one is on me. Not like you ever ask anyone for favors anyway."

I could only laugh.

"I also brought you this," he said as he handed me a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Figured you may need it after the week you've had."

Ron took a seat at my kitchen table. I presented him with two shot glasses and proceeded to fill them each to the rim. We seemed to speak volumes in one knowing look before downing the offending liquid. It was called Firewhiskey for a reason – it burned ALL the way down.

I proceeded to fill them again, this time we clinked the glasses together before downing yet another shot. Apparently this was enough for Ron to say what was really on his mind.

"She loves you," he blurted without thinking over it any longer. "I didn't know how I felt about it at first, but I think Harry would be all right with it."

I appreciated the thought, I truly did, but I still couldn't see how Harry would approve. This time it was Ron who topped off the glasses.

"To learning to love again," Ron announced proudly as he held up his glass.

I only smiled and nodded - clinking my glass to his once again.

We both downed yet another shot. While Ron was well on his way to intoxication, I didn't have the heart to remind him that it took me enough spirits to inebriate a small army to get drunk.

"So tell me about Mrs. Thomas," I prodded a change in conversation.

Ron's eyes lit up momentarily, and then seriousness took over. "Mione wouldn't approve," he finally said.

"Did she tell you so?" I asked, remembering my conversations with Tonks prior to admitting any real feelings for Ginny.

Ron's eyes widened. "No, she said I should move on and be happy. I thought maybe I was going nutters."

"We all are going nutters, Ron," I laughed. "And I think we've all had conversations with our deceased spouses, real or contrived."

"Do you think she meant it?" he asked naively. "I'm not sure I'd feel the same way if it were me who died."

I topped off the glasses one more time, realizing that Ron was probably going to end up passed out on my couch.

"Where are the children?" I asked, so I could let them know he wouldn't be picking them up.

"Mum has them at the Burrow," he answered. "Ginny's in St. Mungo's, did you know?"

"I had a feeling," I replied, and quickly down the next shot.

"Mum said you gave her what-for though," he continued. "Ginny's stubborn; it's a Weasley trait. I should know. I am one. Hermione used to tell me that all the time. You should go see her."

"If I promise to consider it, can we please change the subject?" I asked.

"Sure," he laughed. "Wanna tell me why you are working for Malfoy?"

###

I awoke the next morning to find Ron sprawled out on my couch. I made some tea, grabbed the files he had brought, and headed out to the veranda.

Ron had been correct. It was some interesting reading. The list of women with long standing ties to the Malfoys may have been extensive, yet most were deceased. Removing ties to the death eaters shortened it to merely seven.

The first file I opened read – Rita Skeeter. It seemed as though Ms. Skeeter knew how to infuriate everyone using no discrimination what-so-ever. The reported incident seemed to correspond closely to the marriage of Lucius and Narcissa. The article in question was never published and a standing order was issued that she was NOT to report on the goings on of the Malfoys. That explained a lot, actually. With the passing of Lucius, it appears Ms. Skeeter no longer felt the order valid.

The name I read when I opened the second file made me laugh. Doris Purkiss; the woman who thought Stubby Boardman was actually Sirius Black. Nutters is what she really was.

I choked on my tea when I read the next name. Molly Prewett. There were several detailed pages of incidents that occurred while Molly was still a Hogwarts student and apparently an active protestor of many things Malfoy Enterprises funded. I already knew Molly to be a formidable witch, but if I had ever had doubts, they were banished after reading this. I briefly wondered how Ron reacted to finding out his own Mum had a record.

Callidora Black (Longbottom), the daughter of Arcturus and Lysandra Black. She respectfully earned her scorch mark on the Black Family Tree by marrying Harfang Longbottom. Her history with the Blacks/Malfoys read like Peyton Place. 

I had heard the next name, but couldn't seem to place it. Miranda Goshawk. The file really didn't say anything other than she had several 'conflicts of interest' with Malfoy Enterprises, specifically Abraxas Malfoy.

I chuckled when I read opened the next file. Minerva McGonagall. It seemed that she, too, may have a history with Abraxas Malfoy, but other than a complaint she filed nearly seventy years ago, there wasn't much detail.

My heart sank as I read the last name. Andromeda Tonks. My mother-in-law. Sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa who married a Muggle - an unforgivable fate for a Black. There had been several incidents of Ballatrix assaulting her sister and her husband, but oddly enough it appeared that there were pages missing.

"Who knew Mum would make the list?" Ron asked as he joined me outside with a cup of tea. "Told you it was interesting."

"You certainly didn't lie," I laughed. "Might consider more carefully which side of your Mum's wand I'm on from here on out. Who's Miranda Goshawk? Any idea?"

Ron got this odd expression that seemed to say, 'oh yes, I know who this is'. "She wrote The Standard Book of Spells books. I'm sure we have all of them."

Odd, didn't make much sense that she was included in this list.

Ron laughed, and then turned serious once again. "You going to go see Ginny?"

"Probably," I said. "But I'm not sure I've found my resolve after yesterday. It's not hard for her to get the upper hand with me."

"That's a woman's trait," Ron said knowingly. "One bat of their lashes, a single tear pooling on the bottom of their lids, a quiver of their lip and we turn to bloody mush."

I guess at times I forgot that Ron was a fully grown man and not the scrawny little teenager I had originally met. Yet he had been the first of us to get married and have children.

"Anyway, Mum's probably going to kill me so I best go pick up the kids. Thanks for everything." At that, he walked to where he could Apparate, and disappeared.

###

I wrote a quick note to Severus asking him to stop by. Since I hadn't had my own owl since Nymphadora died, I had to go to the nearby owlry. It was rather a pleasant day for a stroll, and it gave me something to do besides sit in my house and think about Ginny.

Once that task had been complete, I stopped at the market on my way home. I loved the fresh offerings the farmers market had come summer. I picked up a courgette, coriander, runner beans, a few tomatoes, and some fresh eggs. I almost felt bad as, aside from the eggs, I had once grown these items in my own garden.

"You owl me to stop by, and yet you are not home when I arrive," Snape drawled as I approached the house.

"I had gone to the owlry to send you the note," I laughed as I opened the door. "I'm actually just now getting back."

"I presume you know about Mrs. Potter's whereabouts?" he continued as he came in and assumed his usual seat at the table.

I put the groceries away and started to warm some water.

Retrieving the files that Ron had brought me from the study, I rather unceremoniously dropped them down in front of him. "Yes," I finally answered, "but that has nothing to do with why I asked you here. Take a glance at these."

I finished making tea and poured us each a cup. Snape actually preferred his with cream, which somehow always made me laugh.

I listened to him mutter as he thumbed through the parchments. "Molly Prewett?" he practically spat the name. "As in, the current Mrs. Arthur Weasley, Molly?"

"Read it," I laughed. "It will make you reconsider ever getting on her bad side."

He continued through a few more files, mostly coming to the same conclusions that I had. He uncharacteristically laughed when he read Minerva's name. He had set two files off to the side as he read through them.

I picked them up. Callidora Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks. I sighed. Those were the same names that stood out to me as well.

"It appears that this file is incomplete," he observed, reviewing Andromeda's file again. "Perhaps you didn't wish me to see something?"

"No," I answered as I sat down heavily across from him. "It was missing pages before I received it."

He seemed to study me momentarily. "This information does not bode well with you?"

"I haven't spoken to Andromeda since the funeral," I said solemnly. "Just dredges up, well, memories I didn't wish to currently think about."

He gave me one of those 'I see' looks and continued to examine the Longbottom file a while longer. "So what do you intend to do about Mrs. Potter being at St. Mungo's?"

"Nothing," I answered simply, and examined the file in front of me intently.


	33. Out of the Fog

**Chapter 33: Out of the Fog**

Snape left after a brief discussion regarding the narrowed list. It was obvious that I was going to need to pay a visit to Andromeda.

I fixed myself a spot of supper and pondered what exactly I would say to her.

After I ate, I found myself back in the garden. I chastised myself briefly for letting it go for so long. It really had been something that Tonks had enjoyed, and I never could bring myself to tread through it. I think in some way this was my attempt at avoiding further thoughts revolving around the Malfoy case or Ginny.

I repaired what once had been a small barn-like structure where we had housed our owls and some various other animals that Tonks felt inclined to bring home. Some days I swore if we had never gotten married she may have turned into an old cat woman.

I never quite understood how Muggles could stand to do yard work without the aid of a wand. Even using magic it took me several hours to accomplish a complete weeding of the garden and trimming of the small patch of grass. Once I was finished, it looked quite remarkable in its own right.

After washing up a bit, I took a good hard look at myself in the mirror and wondered when I had gotten so old. My once light brown hair held more grey than I could have ever thought possible, and the scar that crossed my cheek seemed to look more like the deeply set lines around my eyes than the scar it truly was. I chuckled as the reality of it all set in. Being a werewolf certainly had its drawbacks when it came to ones physical appearance.

With an uttered spell, several days' worth of stubble on my face was gone. While Tonks had always seemed to prefer me with facial hair, at least a mustache, it wasn't really my preference these days.

Sleep wasn't going to come easily for me as I lay in bed tossing and turning. Thoughts of Tonks and our brief married life barraged my brain. It had been the happiest time of my life, and I wondered if I could ever be that happy again.

"_She needs you, Remus," an unexpected voice chastised my subconscious. "Now more than ever."_

"_She's not ready," I defended myself._

"_It's beyond that now," the distant voice of Harry said. _

This was most certainly a dream, and one I desperately wanted to wake up from at that.

"_This wasn't my intention," I said guiltily. _

"_We are allowed to see many things here, Moony," Harry said as he appeared from a fog in my mind. "She loves me with all her heart and soul. I have never doubted that. But she can love you, too. "_

I saw him as if he was standing in front of me, unlike in my normal dreams. This was never a conversation I ever fathomed I would be having.

"_I charged you to take care of them," he laughed, raking his black hair out of his face. His scar was gone, and he no longer wore his tell-tale glasses, allowing the greenness of his eyes to pierce clear to my soul. As it had been said many times before, those were Lily's eyes. _

The weight of all the death and loss I had encountered in my lifetime overcame me like an avalanche. I could hardly breathe under the weight.

"_Maybe I didn't realize what that entailed when I wrote those letters, but I know now. She needs your help to realize that I'm gone and she can move on."_

I fought frantically to wake up, only to cause the Harry in my dream to laugh even harder.

"_I don't know what to do, Harry," I said in despair. _

"_Tell her how you feel." At that, Harry disappeared._

I woke with a gasp. I sat there, realizing it was still the middle of the night, yet knowing I wasn't going to lie back down. I was also covered in a cold sweat. What the bloody hell had just happened?

I hastily got up as soon as I had my bearings. I had utterly no idea whatsoever what to do, but staying in bed was certainly not the answer.

After meandering, no, more like pacing peevishly, around the house a couple times to try and circumvent the anxiety attack I was about to have, I decided to take a shower and get dressed. It was barely two thirty in the morning.

###

Knowing how to interact with Muggles came with some unique benefits – twenty four hour restaurants. Dressed casually in a pair of khaki's and a button down shirt, I grabbed my wallet and Billy Jacket and Apparated to a little alley near an American Diner called Tinseltown. They had a milkshake called the Ferrero Rocher that was perhaps the best culinary creation since, well, honestly I didn't know, but it was good.

There were a surprising number of patrons for being only three a.m. I was seated at a tall bar with a stool and handed a menu. When the waitress came around to take my order, I ordered the lamb chops, mashed potatoes, a side salad and the milkshake.

Once my meal came, I consumed it with fervor. It seemed I was hungrier than I thought. Either that or I wasn't a very good cook. I sat there until the waitress settled the bill and considered just what I would do next.

I took to the streets of Muggle London at four a.m. with no clear direction. This was a recipe for disaster if I ever heard one. I would probably have done better to simply go home, but the thought actually terrified me right now.

I walked for what seemed like it should have been hours, but when I checked the time it was barely passed five in the morning. There was approximately another hour until the sunrise. That's when I knew exactly where I wanted to be.

I ducked into a nearby alley and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. From there I used to Floo to Wilshire House just north of Salisbury. Often described as having magical qualities, Muggle visitors really had no idea how true that statement really was.

I nodded to the Rubenesque woman who was bustling about the kitchen as I made my way outside. It was apparent that I had given her quite a start. Once I was outside, I Apparated to my final destination – Stonehenge.

I had only been here once before, with Sirius, James and Peter. We were all just sixteen, and none of us wanted to be at our respective homes. Sirius had just run away, and at that time had no idea what he was going to do. It came as no surprise when the Potters had taken him in; we had all spent a great deal of time with the Potters at some point or another.

Unlike Muggles, as a wizard I had the distinct advantage to be able to access the stone structure, which had subsequently been cordoned off from the masses of tourists. Just being amongst the stones gave me a chill; this was truly a magical place. By itself it was awe inspiring, but then the sun began to tease the darkened sky.

The deepest orange barely crested the horizon, yet fractions of light seemed to splinter off, causing streaks of light to dance on the night sky. As the sun came up a little further over the horizon, a pinkish hue began to mingle with the orange. Within a few minutes the outlines of clouds could be depicted in the sky above as the once darkest blue started to lighten. Streaks of purple seemed to set the still night sky apart from the burgeoning morning.

And then it happened – the sun had risen nearly a quarter of the way, and rays of light seemed to burst from the flaming object up to the heavens, lighting everything in their path. I had once heard a Muggle acquaintance of my Father refer to them as 'fingers of God'. It wasn't until years later that I understood the context, but the expression had always stuck.

As I sat in my awe inspired state, I realized one thing above all others. I was madly in love with Ginevra Molly Potter, no matter how hard I tried to deny it. As much as I tried to ignore all the obvious signs, I believed she truly loved me, too. These realizations dropped me to my knees and took my breath away all in the same moment in time.

Harry, or what my conscious had conjured as Harry, was right. It was time to tell her how I felt.

Bloody hell, this was going to be a long day.

I found myself at home within the hour. Once I had come to terms myself, I was consumed with exhaustion.

###

After the experience at Stonehenge, the only thing I could manage to do was to crawl into bed and sleep until nearly three that afternoon. Perhaps today wasn't going to be as productive of a day as I had hoped.

My first stop had actually been to Diagon Alley, Eeylops Owl Emporium. I was tired of having to go to the owlry every time I needed to send a post. I finally decided on an Eastern screech owl that stood about eight and one half inches tall. It was a little fluff ball of tawny brown and white feathers. Since I had other business, I asked for someone to deliver it to my house.

I had debated my next destination, but decided that a conversation with Draco prior to a visit to Andromeda would be beneficial. I Apparated just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, and walked up the drive.

Draco must have seen me approach as he awaited my arrival at the front door. "Fine day for a stroll?" he smirked.

"Needed to talk to you about your aunt," I said as I finally crested the last stair up to the front porch.

A foul look crossed Draco's face. "She was a disgusting waste of human flesh."

"Wrong aunt," I laughed, realizing he was thinking about Bellatrix. Draco looked confused. "Your Mother's _other_ sister."

"Oh," he said as he gestured for me to follow him inside. "The Tonks woman."

The Tonks woman. Draco had grown up not knowing Andromeda or her family – she had been ostracized prior to Draco's birth. I briefly wondered if Andromeda knew of her sister's inability to bear children.

I followed him into an ornate office, full of rich cherry wood and black leather. It actually seemed very fitting. "What is it you wished to discuss? I don't even know the woman except for what few things my mother mentioned."

He sat behind the oversized desk, which was surprisingly barren of any objects. "Do you ever recall any run-ins your family may have had with her?" I asked as I assumed the chair adjacent.

"I believe she was in Mother's will," Draco mentioned. "Father liked to have had a fit. Saw to it that the will never saw the light of day."

"What was she left in the will?" I inquired.

"I don't know," he answered, still unaffected by the questions. "I believe that the will is still in the Gringotts vault. I'll retrieve it tomorrow if you'd like."

I merely nodded my response.

"Do you feel she is a suspect?" Draco asked, almost amused by the thought.

"Everyone is a suspect," I smiled. "A few names have sifted up through the ranks, including one Molly Weasley."

"Surely you aren't considering her," he scoffed. "She's practically family."

I laughed, trying to make light of his statement. "What about the name Callidora Longbottom? Ring any bells?"

"I believe I went to school with a Longbottom," he said after giving it some thought. "Yes, he was a Gryffindor, same year as Saint Potter I think."

"And as head of Malfoy Enterprises, you haven't had any current dealings with either of them?"

"No," he said, kicking his feet up onto the desk, showing off his immaculately polished black dragon hide boots. "Although that doesn't mean that it wasn't kept from me. I still haven't completely sorted through the mess Zabini left."

"Do you know, by chance, did Andromeda happen to go to your Mother's funeral?"

Draco winced visibly at the mention of her death, however, he was quick to regain his composure. He appeared to think long and hard about whom had attended Narcissa's services. "I do not recall," he finally answered, "although I was probably not all that observant. There were many people there I didn't seem to recognize."

"If you happen to think of anything," I said as I stood, "let me know. I'd like to go over that will tomorrow if you come across it."

"My first stop," he said with a quiet laugh.

###

It was nearly six by the time I contemplated going to St. Mungo's and seeing Ginny. I thought about the time and perhaps it was too late – it would have been an easy out. I can well imagine that no matter what time I showed up probably wasn't going to be a good time for me. Might as well go face my demons and be done with it, no matter how it played out.

I was lucky enough to run into George in the lobby.

"Hey, Mate!" he called out jovially. "What has you down here?"

I merely rolled my eyes in response. "What has you here would be the better question," I grinned cheekily.

"Complete and utter worry for my baby sister," he said with his most serious face. "And dinner with a very beautiful and single medi-witch."

"How is Ginny?" I chanced the question.

"Fit to be tied, she is," George laughed. "Not happy about being here at all - blames you for the whole mess. Apparently you told Mum and Sara to admit her?"

George's statement caught me off guard. I had only been reiterating the sentiment that Sara had impressed upon me earlier that day. Bloody hell, this was going to put a whole new spin on my visit. "I…well…but she…fine, I said it."

"Good thing Mum has her wand," George laughed. "Sure you want to go see her?"

"Anyone with her right now?"

"No," he answered. "She's pretty much run everyone off. Mum said she'd be back later though, says she knows how it is to be pregnant."

George was kind enough to show me to Ginny's room, and promptly turned around and left. I couldn't blame him really if she was in as foul of a mood as he claimed.

I stood in the doorway and watched her for a few moments. Her red hair cascaded down over her shoulders and rested on her swollen belly. She had both hands on her stomach, and her eyes were closed. She appeared to be practicing breathing techniques.

"I suppose I'm the last person you want to see right now," I said as I stepped through the threshold that separated the room from the hallway.

She looked over at me with tired eyes that were filled with conflicting emotions. Anger, happiness, love, and sorrow. "Why are you here?" she finally managed to ask.

"Because," I started, and then choked on the words I had been repeating in my head since that morning. "I…well…you see…"

"I'm tired, Remus," she said as if dismissing me.

"So am I," I countered, "of this game we've been playing. I've tried to be respectful, to give you time and space to grieve, but I've got to know…" my voice trailed again. Where the hell had my backbone gone? I was a werewolf for God's sake!

Ginny looked at me, eyes widened in surprise and shock. We were both acting like two teenagers, each standing there kicking the ground.

"I'd like you to move back," I finally said – something.

"You had me admitted!" she bit angrily.

"You did that," I countered dangerously. "Ms. Trodman has been telling you that you would end up here for months. I don't think that mentioning it to her while you were at Malfoy's was the deciding factor."

"You could have said _that_ at Malfoy's," she said, her voice beginning to rise. "But no, you tell my medi-witch in front of my Mum to have me admitted!"

"You left in the middle of the night!" I replied, matching her tone. "Sorry if I was a bit, oh, I don't know, miffed when I saw you!"

"You kissed me!" she said accusingly.

Oh, the kiss. How passionately our lips had collided. How good her body had felt pressed against mine. "You kissed back," I taunted, not concealing a victorious smirk.

* * *

**A/N - **I own nothing. Tinseltown is a real restaurant and sells the lamb and milkshake mentioned. Wilshire House does not exist. Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	34. Moving Forward

**A/N ~ **for aikakone to read an enjoy, forget all the nit-picks :D

**Chapter 34: Moving Forward**

Ginny was furious with me, that much was obvious. She never liked losing the upper hand, not even with Harry. I began to feel like I stood between a cornered cat and its path to freedom – not a very safe place to be.

"And what makes you think I want to move back with you anyway?" Ginny hissed dangerously.

I sighed with frustration. This was not how I wanted this conversation to go.

"Harry once told me" I began, almost desperately, "right after Nymphadora passed, that my world would have color again one day. He promised it would, actually. I didn't know how he could make such a promise. But he was right…he was right. I just had no idea that the most prominent color in my world would be red, Ginny. It's red. Just like your hair, your ears when you get mad, and your cheeks when you are embarrassed. Every other color just pales in comparison."

I hadn't actually looked at her though my entire little speech. When I had finished, I chanced a glance her way. There were tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. I had never known Ginny to be one to burst into tears at the drop of a hat, so I could only assume that it had something to do with the pregnancy.

"I'll be anything you need me to be, Gin," I said as I approached the bed. "If that's just a friend, then so be it, but my world needs you in it."

I had bared my heart to her as best I could - what she did with it at that point was up to her.

She took my hand in hers as soon as I got close enough for her to reach. "Do you ever feel like Harry did this on purpose?" she asked, tears now freely falling.

"Yes," I smiled tiredly, remembering the dream just the night before.

"I see him, Remus," she admitted, "in my dreams. He tells me to move on, to open my heart up, even that we need each other. I feel in my heart of hearts that he's right, but I…it's so soon. He's probably just some sort of figment of my imagination, trying to convince myself that…"

"Like I said, Ginny, whatever it is you need me to be."

"I've had other dreams too," she continued on, as if I hadn't said a word. "I'm at Kings Crossing, about to take James through Platform 9 ¾, and Harry is right behind me with his cart. Then when I'm on the other side of the wall, it's you who is following me."

I thought about asking her if she had the 'one minute I'm snogging my spouse, then when I open my eyes, I'm snogging you' dream, but decided under the current circumstances not too.

"It just felt so right being with you these last several months," she admitted rather quietly. "But then I felt like I shouldn't be feeling that way, like I was betraying Harry. Then you were hurt, and it scared me so much."

"Why did you leave?" I finally asked. "Why did you turn to Malfoy?"

She sighed heavily, but her tears had stopped falling. "I needed to clear my head," she said. "I had to get things in perspective. You have no idea how angry I am with Harry most of the time. For letting _him_ decide that for five years it wasn't time to have a baby, and then when _he_ decides it's the right time, he runs off and gets himself bloody killed and leaves me here to deal with it! Harry is gone, but the legend that was Harry Potter will haunt me forever."

"It doesn't have to," I offered softly.

"Where does it go from here?" she asked tiredly.

"I don't know," I said, encompassing her hand in both of mines, "and we don't have to decide that now."

We sat there in a comfortable silence. I had her hand in mine, and all seemed right with the world, if only for that brief moment.

###

"Are you decent?" George's voice called out from the hall.

"No," Ginny laughed.

Sara and George soon appeared in the doorway, hand in hand. It suited George well; even the goofy grin he seemed to have plastered on his face from ear to ear.

"Was hoping we would find you two kissing and making up," George joked. "You've done that, right?"

Ginny and I exchanged what some might call a meaningful look.

"We haven't completely sorted ourselves out yet," Ginny answered, never removing her gaze from mine.

"But you'll be moving back with _him_ if I decide to let you go home in a couple of days?" Sara asked optimistically.

I turned to look at them once again. George had his arms wrapped around Sara's waist. Her whole demeanor seemed different; lighter, more jovial. Her concern for Ginny, however, never waned.

"The offer has been made," I jested lightly. "Although I am not sure that it has been met with a response yet."

If Ginny had been in a position to kick me, I'm sure she would have. Instead she settled for a chagrined glare.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Sara asked, smiling as well.

"So you are going to let me go home?" Ginny asked, hopeful.

"I don't see why not," Sara began as she crossed the room and sat at the end of Ginny's bed. "You haven't had any contractions since you've been here, your blood pressure is down, and if the next couple of days go the same, yes, I will let you go home."

Ginny sighed, relieved.

"But I wont be so gracious next time," Sara warned sternly. "One sign of more problems I will have you back in here. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Besides," Sara laughed, "I want you there on Friday."

"What's Friday?" Ginny and I asked in unison.

"I'm taking Sara to the Burrow for a family dinner," George announced proudly.

I stood and walked to the end of the bed, placed a steadying hand on Sara's shoulder, and merely uttered, "I'm so sorry."

###

I stayed with Ginny for a while longer, but it wasn't long before the stress of the last few days had finally and completely caught up with me. She urged me to go home and get some rest, of which I happily obliged.

Once home, I merely made my way to the bedroom and went promptly to bed. I didn't have any idea what time it even was.

It was practically noon by the time I finally woke up the next day. I was actually surprised there had been no owls or Floos or anyone stopping by. It could have also been that I was sleeping so soundly I didn't notice. Either way, it was nice.

I made myself some tea, grabbed the morning paper and went out to the garden. I did a spot of watering and fed my new owl before sitting down to enjoy the, well, afternoon. I thought briefly that I was should name the poor little thing, but the only thing that came to mind was fluff ball, and it didn't seem quite appropriate.

After reading all I could handle of the recent garbage the Daily Prophet seemed to like to publish these days, I went in to clean up.

I wrestled with my thoughts about what I should accomplish today. I mostly just wanted to go be with Ginny, but I also had some Malfoy business to attend to.

In an instant I knew what I was going to do. I had spent much of my life placating others - today I decided I was going to be selfish.

Tom waved as I passed through the Leaky Cauldron on my way to Muggle London. Once there I headed towards my favorite little diner.

"Where's the little lady tonight?" Ezzy asked with a smile as I walked in.

"She's a little under the weather," I answered, "so I'll need this order to go."

"Not quite time for that baby to be coming, is it?" She asked with a little concern lining her eyes.

"Not yet," I said, "and we're seeing to it that doesn't happen."

Ezzy soon appeared with a bag and a drink. "You tell her ole Ez hopes to see her back soon," she said as she handed me my order.

I nodded my agreement and headed out the door. Once well away from suspecting onlookers, I placed a warming spell on the bag, and a cooling spell on the milkshake.

###

"Oh my goodness, what is that smell?" Ginny asked as I walked in the room.

"From Ezzy, with love," I announced as I produced one chocolate milkshake in front of her.

Ginny's eyes lit up when presented with her one true culinary weakness. "I can't believe you did this."

I then proceeded to open the bag as well. "Since you've always ordered the same thing, I thought it was a pretty safe bet."

She looked almost ready to tear up. "You are always so thoughtful," she finally said, graciously accepting the burger and chips. "The food here is truly awful. George could do better."

"Well, it wasn't completely a selfless act," I laughed as I pulled my burger and chips out of the bag as well. "I slept until noon, and haven't eaten yet."

"Noon? Really? That is rather unlike you," she laughed. "I can't believe nothing woke you up, either. No owls or Floos?"

We chatted happily over our meal. I was just cleaning up the remnants when Draco walked in to check on Ginny.

"Lupin," he acknowledged. I nodded.

He walked over and gave Ginny a hug, which actually looked rather odd. "I've had your things sent to his house," he announced.

"Thanks, Draco, for everything," Ginny said as she released him from the awkward hug.

"Anytime," he said as he straightened. "And while I'm glad to see you two sorting yourselves out, can I have a word with you in the hall?"

My stomach churned slightly as the vision of him punching me square in the face came to mind. I merely nodded my agreement and followed him out into the corridor where he handed me two pieces of parchment.

"These came yesterday," he said quietly.

More death threats; one targeted him, the other targeted Ginny. My heart sank.

"I've had security set up here, and we are placing more security measures at your house," he said.

"She doesn't know?"

"Bloody hell man, you think I'm daft?" Draco sneered.

"Who else knows?"

"Besides us, Snape, Emery and a few Aurors that are on posts," he said. "Oh, and Weasley."

"Look over your bank records again," I suggested. "See if there have been any new transactions. Did you ever find that will?"

"I'll go by Gringotts today," he said. "I'll send an owl."

Draco stayed long enough to tell Ginny good-bye, and disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

"So what did you two need to discuss in the hall?" she asked quickly after Draco left.

"If I told you nothing, would you believe me?" I tried to jest.

"You disappear into the hall to have a conversation just out of earshot, and I'm not supposed to figure out that something is amiss?" she practically laughed. "Men can be so thick sometimes."

I wanted to be able to make everything all right for her at that moment, and there was only one way I was ever going to be able to do that; resolve the Malfoy case. If I had needed to find my resolve to do so, it had just been handed to me.

It wasn't long until Sara came by, making her daily rounds. She looked more serious today than she had last night - her professional air returning.

"If everything continues to go well," Sara said after taking Ginny's blood pressure and pulse, "you can leave tomorrow."

"Sounds like I best go home and get things ready then," I laughed, although knowing I had a few other things to take care of as well.

I was certain it was time to leave when Molly arrived. She had apparently been watching Merry and Nat for Ron and came as soon as they had been picked up.

"Remus," she smiled.

"Molly," I replied.

"Guess what, Mum," Ginny began excitedly. "Sara said I can go home tomorrow."

"Oh that's brilliant," Molly replied, "I'll get your room ready."

Oh bloody hell, I didn't leave fast enough. My only reprieve was Sara hadn't escaped either.

"Mum," Ginny began, pacing her words. "I'm not going back to the Burrow."

Both Sara and I braced for the tempest that could be called Molly Weasley, however, it never came.

"Good then," she said with a smile. "But I hope you two don't let nasty rumors fly around too long. The Weasley name is one currently in good standing. We simply can't have them brandishing my baby some harlot woman."

I stood there practically mortified. Sara didn't look much more at ease, and Ginny lay there gapping like a fish out of water.

"I'll take that under great consideration," I finally uttered.

Molly merely nodded and appeared to stifle a laugh.

I then bid my farewells and left as quickly I could.

###

It was practically seven when I arrived back home, but there was still a lot to be done. Once again, I couldn't fathom how Muggles managed to do some tasks without a wand. With the use of magic, I had Ginny's belongs put away within an hour.

I was just wrapping things up when I heard knocking at the door. Since no one came in, I assumed it was Malfoy.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see Snape standing there as well. I motioned for them to come in.

"This makes for some very interesting reading," Draco said as he pulled some parchments out from the insides of his robes. "Very interesting indeed."


	35. Just Beyond my Reach

**Chapter 35: Just Beyond my Reach**

I retrieved the offered documents and sat down. At first look, the document was nothing but a bunch of gibberish; it had been magically encoded.

"You know how to decipher it?" I asked Draco. Not that I couldn't have figured it out, I was just trying to be quick about it.

"No," Draco sighed.

"I do," Snape added smugly and tapped his wand to the document.

The letters began to glow and swirl around. It almost looked like a pensieve. When the document finally settled into a readable state, it was as I had suspected - The Last Will and Testament of Narcissa Black Malfoy.

After reading it for a few moments, there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

"You have to want to see the real document," Draco added, annoyed with either my inability to work through all the spells quickly, or the document itself, I wasn't sure which.

"Of course I want to read the real document," I snapped.

The document once again took on a nearly electric state. Apparently Narcissa, being a very smart and astute business woman herself, made the document so if Lucius ever found it, he could not destroy it. Lucius, on the other hand, was clever enough to trap and spell the document himself. Since Lucius was deceased, several of these spells just fizzled on the paper.

"Every reader has to obtain the document for themselves," Snape added. It appeared that he took great pride in the documents protection. I can only assume he assisted in its creation, since most of the other spells were still intact, meaning one of the originators was still living.

_If you are reading this, I am deceased. I will surmise that my husband, Lucius Malfoy, or any minion thereof, is guilty of my murder. _

This came as no shock. I think most of the Wizarding World already knew that a person cannot accidentally Adava Kedavra themselves.

_Being of Black descent, I have my own estate and fortune aside from that of Lucius Malfoy and Malfoy Enterprises. I have entrusted this information to only two people, Severus Snape and Andromeda Black Tonks. _

I made a mental note to ask about this when I was finished reading the document if it was not further discussed.

_There is a bank vault at Gringotts under the name Nicolas Blackburn. The monies contained in this vault are to be divided as follows: fifty percent to Severus Snape, twenty-five percent to Ginny Weasley, and twenty-five percent to Andromeda Tonks. In the event of the demise of the any of the above, the remaining amounts are to be divided between the survivor(s) equally._

Andromeda Tonks and Ginny Weasley, that was interesting.

_I have enchanted the items in the vault to reveal their owners upon my demise to Severus Snape. If he should precede me in death, this spell will then reveal itself to a goblin employed by Gringotts._

_The vault also contains several other documents that pertain to this will. Amongst those are letters to my son, Draco Malfoy, my sister, Andromeda Tonks, and Ms. Ginny Weasley. _

"Did you find the letters?" I asked.

"We haven't gone into the vault of Nicolas Blackburn yet," Draco said. "Thought you may also like to be present."

"So why haven't you gone into the vault and executed the will, Severus?" I asked, finding this particularly odd behavior for Snape.

Draco seemed especially interested in this tidbit of information as well.

"I could not," Snape answered cryptically. "Even though The Dark Lord has been defeated, I am still a traitor to the cause. If I had made move towards the vault they would have attempted to seize its contents. When Lucius found this, it had already had spells placed upon it to read something completely different in his hands, something I suspect he knew. He always assumed Narcissa had amassed a great deal that she had not entrusted him with."

"It appears your mother had a fondness for Ginny," I mentioned, treading carefully. "I'm assuming there is more to that story?"

"I am certain that there is," Draco said, annoyance lacing his voice. "However, I was not made privy to that information. I can only assume it had to do with my families misdoings towards her, but if that were the case, that list would be a lot longer."

If Snape had further information regarding this matter, he was not willing to divulge it.

"What I don't understand," Draco started, his Auror instincts kicking in, "is why there hasn't been more threats made on your life, Snape."

"There have been plenty of threats," Snape answered. "Why do you think I stay at Hogwarts? One must agree that the protection it offers is incomparable. It isn't like I do not have a house of my own. They have become so commonplace that they really don't affect me anymore."

In some odd way, his answer made sense. We all agreed that we would meet at Gringotts in the morning. After that I figured that it would probably be time to pay Andromeda a visit.

###

By the time Malfoy and Snape left, my mind was whirling with thoughts. Would this information bring us any closer to whoever was framing Draco and making threats against Ginny's life? Would the trail really end with Andromeda, my former mother-in-law? I had lost much in the wars with Voldemort, however, I had not lost my only child. That was one pain I could not fathom.

I was caught completely off guard as I inhaled. There it was, ever so faint, wafting through the house. It was the scent of Ginny. My mind could think of nothing else. I reveled in it. Oh how I had missed it.

"Oh, her stuff," I realized, laughing aloud.

Before I realized what I had done, I found myself sitting in her room on her bed, completely wrapped up in a daydream of the night we spent together. How she had nestled into my chest; how I enveloped her in my arms. I remembered her waking the next morning, chastising herself for the predicament we had found ourselves in. In all my own denial, I was unable to see that Ginny was struggling with her feelings for me all along as well.

As if I had been reenacting my memories, I was soon nestled into the bed, cradling a pillow in my arms.

###

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed with a start. The clock next to the bed read eight thirty am. I had overslept, which didn't leave me much time to do what I needed to get done.

I hastily scribbled a note to Molly asking if she could stay with Ginny until I returned home, then ran through the shower. I had planned on stopping by the hospital before meeting Snape and Draco, but I was already going to be late. I Apparated to Diagon Alley and hastily made my way towards Gringott's.

"You're late," Snape drawled as I entered, as if I didn't already know this.

"Overslept," I offered, although several witty repartees came to mind.

Before Snape or Malfoy could question me further, we found ourselves in a cart heading towards the vault of one Nicolas Blackburn.

Draco seemed uneasy, although it was difficult to pinpoint why.

"Vault six hundred and fifty four," the goblin driving the cart said.

The goblin proceeded to open the vault with a key Snape had relinquished to him. Once the vault was open, Draco stood there assessing its contents.

"What are you thinking you will find in there?" I finally asked.

"Further proof that the woman whom I thought was my mother actually was not," he said flatly. It was apparent that this had been a huge burden on him.

"Don't do that," I started. "She loved you and you her. By all intents and purposes she _was_ your mother."

"He's right, Draco," Snape added. "She couldn't, wouldn't have loved you any more if you were born to her directly. You were her son."

Draco seemed to only shrug off our attempts at consoling. I will admit we perhaps were not that good at it.

We all seemed to tread carefully through the contents, no one knowing exactly what we were looking for. I picked up several items and examined them. Many pieces in the vault were old, family heirlooms. There was quite a fortune amassed here.

"I think the documents we're looking for are here," Draco announced, waving several parchments in the air for effect.

He handed us each documents to examine, and kept one for himself. He then wandered to the far side of the small vault.

"These are the personal letters that Narcissa wrote," Snape surmised. He then handed me the one addressed to Ginny Weasley. I also noticed I was holding one addressed to Andromeda. This, at least, gave me reason to show up on her door step.

Draco returned looking a little disconcerted. "Would you mind terribly, Lupin, if I gave Ginny her letter?"

I pulled the letter from the pocket of my robe and handed it over without question or comment. If there wasn't good reason, I didn't imagine he would ask.

"Did the Averyl woman have any other family?" Draco continued, still trying to give the appearance of a complete professional and not someone who had been shaken to his core.

"Not that I know of," I answered. "Why?"

Draco waved the opened letter he had in his hand from Narcissa. It appeared that it raised more questions than it answered. He then held up another key ring with two more vault keys on it.

"What are those?" Snape asked.

"Vault keys," Draco answered. "The contents of vault four hundred twenty nine was to go to Ms. Averyl and vault eight hundred fourteen is for…"

His voice trailed, almost as though he was about to cry. I had witnessed many things in my lifetime; however, an emotionally distraught Draco Malfoy was not one of them.

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but no words seemed to come out once he actually looked up at Draco.

"Lupin," Draco started, completely returning to his arrogant self. "You knew her best. A fund or scholarship - something in her honor. You'll be in charge."

Upon finishing his statement, Draco left the vault, summoned the goblin, and gave explicit instructions to take him to vault eight hundred fourteen.

Snape finished assessing the items in the vault, making notes as he went. Most of the items had been left to people who were already deceased.

Draco returned as Snape was making final notations for the Goblins about transferring the funds from vault six hundred fifty four to the rightful beneficiaries as per the will.

"I have made you the executor of vault four hundred twenty nine," Draco stated as he handed me the key. "You can assess its contents at your leisure."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked.

"Not exactly," he said, still maintaining his normal distance. "But it was something."

With that I knew I had gotten as much of an answer as I would ever get about vault eight hundred fourteen.

###

It was early evening by the time the three of us left Gringotts. Draco made arrangements to come by the house tomorrow to talk to Ginny while I made a visit to deliver the letter to Andromeda.

Ah, Ginny. All I had wanted to do for the last several hours was to get home to her. I almost felt giddy now that I could.

It wasn't surprising to find Molly puttering around the kitchen when I walked in.

"Good evening, Remus," Molly said without ever turning to look.

"Molly," I replied with a light chuckle.

"I've saved you some dinner," she said, finally turning to face me.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." I couldn't tell from the look on her face if she wanted to discuss something with me, or if she was contemplating something else.

"Of course I did," Molly finally said with a smile. "If I hadn't, Ginny would have been out here as soon as you got home."

I retrieved the plate and sat down at the table. It was becoming apparent that there was something Molly wished to discuss with me before returning to the Burrow.

"You do realize that I've survived for many years without someone looking after me, don't you?" I asked lightheartedly.

"Of course I do, dear," Molly answered in her usual bustle. She made several unsuccessful attempts to begin her statement, but she couldn't seem to find the words.

"Is everything all right?" I finally asked, hoping to open up whatever line of conversation she wished to have.

"She's my baby, Remus," Molly said with a tired smile. "The war has been hard on all of us, and trying to pick up the pieces of what's left of our lives and moving on is probably harder than the war itself."

Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Having to bury your children, Remus…the hardest thing I've ever had to do. How are you supposed to pick up those pieces? How do you move on from that? Then watching your children bury their loved ones, well, that's not much easier. And they look to you. I don't have those answers. Thank God I still have my Arthur."

The weight of the war sat heavily on Molly Weasley. I had never noticed the heavy lines around her eyes, and how tired and worn she now appeared.

"I don't have those answers either, Molly," I said as I placed my hand over hers on the table. "I can only promise you that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"I know you wouldn't, Remus," she said with a tired smile. "She's just…confused. And being pregnant, well, her hormones are completely wonky."

We both laughed. I was beginning to be thankful that I had not been around many pregnant women in my life. "You are only a pinch of Floo powder away if anything at all comes up. Where is Ginny, by the way?"

"She laid down to take a nap a couple hours ago," Molly answered.

My heart sank a little with the thought that I may not see Ginny after all today.

"Sara has her taking a concoction that has the effects of a Calming Draught and a Draught of Peace." Molly chuckled as she stood, and then took her cup to the sink.

"That can't be good for the baby," I said as I stood as well.

"Neither was the stress and anxiety Ginny was putting herself under," Molly explained, grabbing her shawl. "It's just for a few days as she settles back in. If you don't mind, I think I'll use the Floo. Between Merry, Nate and Ginny, I'm completely knackered."

I walked Molly to the fireplace and held out the tin of Floo powder for her.

"Good night, dear," Molly said as she reached up and kissed my cheek, an action that caught me completely off guard. Before I had recomposed myself, Molly had returned home.


End file.
